Petals of Hope
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: Sakura's identity was hidden and protected by the Third Hokage and the legendary Sannins. They never knew that the day would come when Sakura's past will finally caught up with her and will reveal itself that will change everything. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm crossing my fingers for this one^^ I was deeply inspired from a story I read from here. I'm still looking for the title and the author to give him or her my deepest and sincerest thanks, and my acknowledgment of course (I had so many stories added to my favorites section and I already lost track of them). Anyways, hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan who happens to like them so much=)

**CHAPTER 1**

_During Sakura's battle with Sasori, she unleashes her hidden power. A power that can only be used by the descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths._

"Nagato" Konan gently approaches the Leader, using his real name. Feeling glad that after Yahiko's death, she never thought that she would see hope in those eyes.

"She was here; I can still feel her presence," Nagato closes his eyes, savoring the moment. Inhaling Sakura's scent, proud of the chaos that happened around him.

"She has grown powerful, just like that slug woman," he smiled gently.

Konan agreed, looking at random places, till she found Sasori's body embraced by his parents' puppets.

"He proved himself useful until the end," she noted. The information Sasori gathered about Sakura was enough to make the Leader happy for a lifetime.

"Do you want me to tell her the news?" she asked.

"No" his eyes softened as he glanced at Sasori's face. Despite everything that has happened, died with a smile on his face.

"I'll be the one to tell her this good news," he spoke softly. His mask as Akatsuki's fearsome leader Pain, returns to his face.

"Gather the others; I have a mission for them."

"Understood"

XoXoXoXoX

_Back in Konoha._

Tsunade gently approaches the pink-haired ninja that stares blankly at the cherry blossoms tree.

"Sakura"

"My Lady," Sakura bowed respectfully to her sensei. "I'm sorry, I did not notice you," Sakura apologizes for drifting apart. Again. [Inner Sakura screeching to its heart's content, scolding Sakura for being absent minded just like that stupid blonde.]

The Hokage put her arm around Sakura, understanding in her eyes. "It's not every day I got to see a pretty ninja that has no memory of her past but always continue to live one day at a time and moves forward in order to find her own self worth and proving herself worthy of being my best student," as she added sheepishly, "Don't tell Shizune, ok?"

"I heard that," Shizune smiles as she closes in with Tonton on her arms squealing happily.

"Thank you, my Lady, I really appreciated that," Sakura mildly blushes at the Hokage's compliments.

"Anyway, I came here to give you your new mission." Shizune gave the scroll to Sakura.

"If what Sasori said is true, then we can get all the information we need to find Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru might still be clueless about this spy. We don't want to assume though, but I still want you to be ready just in case. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lady," Sakura's determination erases the discomfort she felt awhile ago.

[Inner Sakura: "Yes! Finally the mission I've been waiting for all my life. At least we're going to find Sasuke instead of moping around like the lousy person that you are."

_"Shut up,"_ Sakura smiled dangerously to herself, thinking of murderous ways to silence her loud spoken thoughts.]

Shizune steps back gently as she see Sakura's deadly smile. Just like the Hokage when she schemes and loses badly every time she gambles. "Ah, Sakura?"

"I'm going to prepare for our mission, Lady Hokage, please excuse me," Sakura bows respectfully to her sensei and smiles cheerfully at Shizune and Tonton.

"Wow, that was scary," Tsunade commented.

"You noticed as well?" Shizune asks as she looks at Sakura's retreating figure.

"That's what you get when hanging around Danzo's pet." Referring to Sai who is Sakura and Naruto's new team mate.

"Oh, I see." Figures.

XoXoXoXoX

_ During Naruto's Kyuubi mode while facing Orochimaru. The bridge was almost destroyed._

"Naruto, stop," Sakura yells and runs toward Naruto.

"Sakura, stay back, he's unstable," Yamato trying to stop Sakura but was too late as Naruto's tail hit Sakura in the arm causing her to fall from the bridge.

"Ow, shit," Yamato tried to save Sakura using his wood element technique but was overtaken by a shadowy figure.

_"Damn, it gets better and better," _Yamato muttered to himself as he prepared to fight back. Naruto forgotten.

Kabuto on the other hand, stands still at the sight of two Akatsuki members: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"What are you doing here? Are you helping Konoha now?" He asks madly to the newcomers. Itachi already had Sakura in his arms.

"We help no one but ourselves, boy," a third figure materializes behind Kabuto's back in the form of cherry blossom petals. A kunai at hand, dangerously close at Kabuto's heart.

"Careful, Lady Kagura, we don't want to make Orochimaru mad by killing his right-hand man," Kisame said jokingly. Contemplating whether he'll do the job himself. Bloodlust can be seen on his eyes. Samehada vibrates excitedly behind his masters back.

Kabuto freezes in shock. "_How did she get past my defenses?"_ beads of sweat forms in his forehead.

Kagura sniffs gently, sensing Kabuto's fear and discomfort. "Hmmm… I feel that you are scared, little boy," she smiles widely as she pulled the tip of the blade up, leaving a trail of blood until it reaches Kabuto's cheek.

"Don't call me that," Kabuto enraged, fought back using chakra blades to attack the woman behind him but Kagura disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Kagura reappeared a few yards from Yamato as he prepares for an offensive counter-attack.

_"Shit. Where are reinforcements when you need them?"_ Yamato concentrating very hard on how to get Sakura from Itachi. _"Kakashi should be here. Damn it."_

"Ninja from the Leaf?" Kagura asks.

"The hell I am," Yamato was frustrated mentally but calmly responses not showing his panic in front of the unknown woman. "I thought Akatsuki has only one female member on their side. Now there are two. Master Jiraiya did not do his research well I suppose."

"Ah, the Toad Sannin. I presume." He nodded. "No, he isn't. He… She… They thought I was going to die eventually. But I did not."

"What do you mean?" Yamato steps back, defenses tight as Kagura approaches him.

"I almost died that day. Knowing I failed my parents in protecting my little brother and baby sister. I thought they were gone forever. Then, they came. And brought me back against my will; not knowing that I wanted to die so badly. Somehow, he managed to find my brother and brought us together hoping I would fight back. I was more ashamed because I knew I failed my brother as well," a single tear of blood fall from her eyes.

Yamato was aghast to see a tear of blood, thinking that the woman in front of him was more powerful, more deadly than the two S-rank criminals beside them.

"I hid from this world wishing to die so badly while trying so hard to live for my brother. He almost lost hope though," Kagura muses to herself.

"He never had those if you ask me," Kisame whispered silently to Itachi whose gaze did not leave Sakura's wounded arm.

_"Naruto loses his mind, eh?"_ Itachi wondered. Thinking what could set the Jinchuriki wildly out of control. "We must hurry back to base, my Lady. She is badly wounded and needs medical attention immediately." Itachi told Kagura as he turns to leave.

Kisame frowns, cursing silently to himself as he follows Itachi. "Well Samehada, some other time perhaps," cheering his sword up, promising a better kill next time.

"Give her back," Yamato shouted but stops as Kagura appeared suddenly in front of him. He freezes.

Kagura smiled gently at Yamato and whispered slowly to his ear, "I'll be taking my baby sister back, Captain."

Yamato surprised to hears those words. "W-what? What did you just say?"

"Tell that old Slug woman, me and my brother will take things from here. I'm bringing my sister home."

XoXoXoXoX

Reviews, suggestions, criticisms, anything but not too harsh ok? I'll be so glad to accept them regardless^^

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

BIG BIG BIG thanks to all those who like my story... You're making me cry *sniffs* Never really thought other people would like my 'craziness' but hey, thanks for proving me wrong=)

Anyways, here's Chapter 2. Please don't stab me if you happen to see me^^ I know that did not do my research well… And my chapters are a little short. I'll try to do better next time…

P.S. I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan who happens to like them so much=)

**CHAPTER 2**

Darkness surrounds her. Sakura frighteningly falls to her knees, remembering one of those nights, when loneliness creeps into her heart, enveloping her to its possessive embrace.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Captain Yamato? Lady Tsunade?" she calls out, hoping for them to come to her rescue.

"Where are you…? Please… Help me…" Tears fall from her eyes. Fear starting to build up inside her.

The Rookie 9

The Academy

Konoha

"Everyone… Please… Help…" Sakura clutches her head with both of her hands, keeping sanity within.

Her inner self seems to abandon her as well. Total silence…

Sasuke's retreating figure suddenly comes to her mind. She was unable to reach his hand. Her heart was broken knowing she'll never see him again. It's like saying goodbye to your one true love. Or so she taught he was to her at that time.

It was nothing compared to her own personal pain.

What will she do every time she woke up? Living like an empty shell. Pretending that she's happy but deep inside, she is not.

Her lost memories. Faces she doesn't remember. Shadows of her unknown past.

"Mother? Father?"

Two more faces. Feels like she knew them, but she couldn't remember. They're fading slowly as darkness tries to swallow her whole.

"No!" Sakura shook uncontrollably, fighting vigorously for her sanity. Fighting for her own life.

"I will not die this way," she muttered to herself, "I'm stronger than this. I won't give up."

Suddenly, her left eye changes. Forming an intricate pattern that gave birth to the most powerful eye technique in the whole world: the Rinnegan.

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura woke up, startled. She quickly glances at her surroundings ensuring that the darkness is gone. Or so she thought.

"I'm glad that you're awake. I'll call them immediately." Konan excuses herself, feeling relieved that her patient had finally woken up. It's been three days since she was brought here in Amekagure, the hidden village of Rain.

"Akatsuki," Sakura gasped as she jumps near the wall and took defensive position concentrating enough chakra to her fists ready to punch anyone who's dumb enough to come close.

Konan shook her head disapprovingly, "Do not be alarmed. We're not going to harm you. Despite what you think of our group, we are not the bad guys. If we wanted to hurt you, we shouldn't have saved you from the Kyuubi and just let you die with that injury."

Sakura looks at her arm. Surprised to see that it was almost healed. Well, it was still a little sore but better than she remembered it when she received it from Naruto firsthand.

"You tried to kidnap Naruto before remember? So how could I trust you?" Sakura accuses back. She put her hands down but retained her chakra covering her fists just in case.

"You even kidnap the Kazekage and forcefully took the tailed beast outside of him endangering his life," Sakura remembers grimly, "Elder Chiyo died saving him," sadness for the older woman made Sakura more determined to escape this place.

"Sacrifices must be made by a few to protect the many," Konan replied sadly, "It is part of our code."

"I don't care," Sakura answered hastily as she steps back, slowly. She was almost near the door. _"Just a little more…"_ When it suddenly opens and Itachi steps in and looks at Konan, totally ignoring her.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her, Konan. The Leader wants to have a word with you."

Before Konan leaves, she whispered something to Itachi and faces Sakura, smiling gently, "Before anything else, I would like to welcome you home, Princess."

XoXoXoXoX

_"She looks a little better,"_ Itachi noticed. _"They would be pleased."_ A look of distaste passed his face as he observes Sakura's position. "You should be resting. Recovering from that wound takes time to heal especially if it is given in its purest form," remembering Naruto in his Kyuubi form, cloaked by red powerful chakra.

"Am I dreaming, or suddenly the world is coming to an end," Sakura said jokingly while holding her head, feeling a little dizzy, ignoring Itachi's _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Why do people in Akatsuki cares whatever happens to me?" Sakura asks. Wariness can be seen in her eyes. Nervous yet defiant at the same time. Trying to be brave in the middle of confusion.

"Oh! No. Don't tell me you're using me against Naruto?" She blurted out looking annoyed.

Itachi found it cute, _"…?"_

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm just his friend." Itachi looks back, smirking haughtily.

"Alright, alright. I knew he likes me. But I do not entertain him at all. I…"

Itachi sighed and took a sit beside the bed and stares at Sakura's bewildered expression. "You were saying?"

"I used to like your brother," Sakura whispered back.

"Ah. Sasuke," Itachi nodded absently, a distant look on his face that shadowed his eyes.

["Now is your chance. Run." Inner Sakura yelled suddenly.]

Before she turns the knob, she freezes as she felt Itachi's hand on her neck. Softly caressing her throat. Stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't push you luck, Princess," he said kindly, "The others are still clueless why we brought an outsider to our hidden lair, especially an enemy. Though no one would question the Leader's action, they still don't trust you. You killed Sasori, remember? They might even take advantage of the situation. Do things you wouldn't like."

"What do you mean?" Sakura held her breath, awkwardly. Blushing profusely as Itachi's hand starts to move downward, slowly, holding the top of her arms.

"They knew Konan already belongs to the Leader. So they wouldn't dare. Lady Kagura, on the other hand is a different matter. With her ability to read your thoughts, catching someone thinking about the 'unforgiveable' would be a disaster, painful and very hardworking."

"Hardworking?"

"After being gutted on the floor, or on the wall, possibly spilling blood and the likes, you'll still be the one to do the repairs if something were broken." Itachi leans forward, his face, a breadth apart from Sakura's, inhaling her scent.

"Konan's right. You do smell like cherry blossoms." (Author's note: I'm not really sure if cherry blossoms have some fragrance/ smell or if they have flowers. Ah, yes. The flowers, they do have flowers. Yey! Post-it of the day: Research. It sucks to be me^^)

Sakura's rage fires up as she punches Itachi, knowing it will be futile but still, she wanted to destroy something for being helpless around him. The wall beside them turns to rubble, as it received the full impact of her attack. While Itachi, as expected, sits elegantly on the bed.

"I would recommend you to lie down or you'll pass out in, oh, just a few seconds, I think. Maybe 10 or 15 seconds maximum," he said with a smile on his lips. His eyes gleaming with slight amusement at her furious reaction.

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted back. Her anger boiling. Embarrassed at her reaction, she took another step trying to reach Itachi, thinking of possible ways in beating the hell out of Sasuke's irritating older brother and erasing that annoying smile on his face. However, the room began to blur. Another blackness.

"Not again," she muttered angrily.

Before passing out, Itachi already had Sakura in his arms. Gently, he puts her to bed. His expression was unreadable.

"The two of you seems to enjoy each other's company, hmm?" Kagura steps out from the shadow. A hand on her hips while a bouquet of wild roses and cherry blossoms on the other.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lady Kagura, it's just that, she reminds me so much of my brother. Teasing her was fun." Itachi replied plainly and then gave one last look at Sakura's sleeping figure. "I'll be taking my leave now; the Leader must be on his way." He bows and took the step towards the door.

"Both of you complement each other," Kagura added, ignoring Itachi's farewell as she sits beside the bed. Looking fondly at Sakura.

"Really?" he asks politely.

A knowing smile crossed Kagura's face. Her gaze softened as she looks back at Itachi.

Of all the Akatsuki members they have welcomed in Amekagure, Itachi reminds her so much of herself during those dark days. Losing the will to live yet forcing themselves to fight back the cruelties of life itself.

"I feel more than what I hear, my young friend. Death might be knocking at your doorstep, but a heart that lost its will might need another to bring back what was taken from you."

"Such inspiring words, my Lady, nevertheless, I feel honored for receiving your wisdom. But I guess it's too late for me and my brother." Itachi unknowingly clenches his fists.

"Maybe that's what you want to believe. One's destiny can be changed by a decision made by a determined and pure heart. Only we can control our own fate." Kagura hope her words reach Itachi's battered soul. She already feels bad for the road the Uchiha chose to take.

The door closes silently signaling Itachi's leave. Kagura sighed gently and touches her sister's hand.

"Maybe you're the answer to one of my prayers which I was wishing for his sake all this time. Maybe, just maybe, you'll be the one to guide him and give him hope, my sweet little sister." Kagura said silently. A thoughtful look on her face. Wistful.

XoXoXoXoX

Reviews, suggestions, criticisms… Just no assassination plots, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being late. Lenny doesn't have internet. So I couldn't upload immediately. Anyways, Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy^,~

I don't own Naruto.

**CHAPTER 3**

"What do you mean we can't get Sakura back?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade, pacing like a wild animal.

"Naruto," Shizune tries to calm the boy but Tsunade held her hand and shook her head to her assistant.

"I guess it's time for all of you to know the truth," Tsunade looks one by one to the people around her. Jiraiya was impassive at one corner while Kakashi and Yamato were standing beside Shizune. Naruto stops and prepares himself.

[**_"I think you will not like this revelation brat. Better leave now before you get hurt,"_**_ the Kyuubi gleefully told the boy his observations. _

_"Since when did you ever care for me you fool," Naruto glared angrily at the fox._]

"During the third Shinobi war, Orochimaru left the village in pursuit of more power. That time, the Third received a distress call from the hidden village of the Rain. Despite the lack of ninjas, Jiraiya and I were requested by the Third to rescue a family. But we were too late. The parents were already dead, the eldest daughter was badly injured, and the middle and youngest child were missing. I tried so hard to revive the eldest but her will is weak. I knew that she would die eventually.

Jiraiya managed to find the boy and found two more survivors. Maybe, how little hope might it be, it would be enough to keep her alive," Tsunade narrates back. Her body showing weariness.

Naruto was about to say something but Jiraiya stops him from behind as he held his shoulder in a firm grasps.

"I told Jiraiya I couldn't take any more grief. So much pain and hopelessness. So I left immediately, ensuring the others were okay. I headed back to Konoha, to report everything to the Third. I was nearing the boarder when I felt I was being herded. Enemy from another village were gathering around me. I'm not afraid to die at that time. If that is His will. I just thought He'll give me enough time to contemplate on such things.

Suddenly, I heard someone crying, a little child. She was being dragged by the leader with a chain connected to the little ones neck like she was an animal. She's just a baby for crying out loud. I felt numb. Then I saw blood." Tsunade turns to Jiraiya, smirking. "You know what happens when I feel so mad I could taste death." Nonchalance on her face as she tells the rest of her story. On how she defeated those ninjas, killed the leader and rescued the child.

"So where Sakura does fits into all of this? Naruto asks suddenly.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot," Jiraiya yells back and was about to hit Naruto on the head when Yamato speaks his mind.

"Is that what she means? That Sakura is…?"

"Yes, Sakura is the third child of the hidden village of the Rain. She was born in Amekagure 15 years ago. But because of the trauma, she lost her memories. When I get to her that day, she was in shock and already lost a lot of blood. So I took her immediately to Konoha to be treated. I sent a word to Jiraiya which was still in the village of Rain, to tell the good news, but the message never came."

"We don't know who intercepted it, so we decided to keep the girl here, gave her a new name, just to be safe," Jiraiya added, feeling a little wary as he sat in the Hokage's chair, receiving an irritated look from Tsunade as he continue the rest of his story.

"I took the children under my wings for quite some time. Teaching them how to protect themselves, not knowing that someday, they'll be a part of the world's dangerous organization that all Shinobi nations are afraid of. The Akatsuki."

"No way," Naruto seem to lose his calm. He looks at Tsunade for confirmation. "Granny, please tell me this is all a joke?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. It is not."

Naruto stares at Jiraiya who avoided his eyes. He turns to Kakashi who is totally immobile at his spot, then to Yamato.

"This can't be true," Naruto shook his head in denial, "No, it can't be…"

"Don't blame yourself, Naruto," Kakashi spoke for the first time as he walks slowly towards Naruto, "You can't bring them back."

"No!"

Naruto already disappeared. No one dares to follow the young Shinobi like they knew the effect it will do.

XoXoXoXoX

Naruto runs at full speed. With nowhere else to go to. Anywhere but Konoha.

[**_"I told you to leave didn't I?" _**_the Kyuubi speaks accusingly at Naruto. **"I told you it will get ugly. When did you ever listen,"** he rants on receiving Naruto's venomous stares._

_"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"_]

Naruto ended up near the falls where he and Sasuke last fought. Remembering the day Sasuke decided to break their bonds. He feels so empty.

His clothes already drenched from the rain. He was so cold.

First, it was Sasuke.

Now, it was Sakura's turn to leave him as well.

Naruto fell to the ground, his face almost kissing it.

He is hurt, badly. His heart felt like dying. Now, all he wanted was to die.

It hurts so much, he couldn't take it anymore. Losing Sasuke was painful enough. Adding Sakura to the picture, their backs turned on him, with no backward glance, it was devastating.

Naruto screamed.

XoXoXoXoX

Unknown to Naruto, Sai was following him. Knowing that his presence will cause the boy more pain, he didn't even think to come close and comfort his teammate. Even from his spot, he can feel Naruto's emotion. Naruto's pain. He felt helpless. For the first time, he felt sorry for someone else. If Danzo knows about this emotion, he will be sent for remedial courses to kill his emotions for the nth time. But he doesn't care. Thinking of some ways to help Naruto, he senses someone coming at them. He prepares to attack.

A few miles from where he is standing, a rushing figure came out from the bushes. Sai was about to defend Naruto but stops as he recognized a familiar face. The girl who always glance secretly at Naruto every time they are at the same place together. The Heiress, Hyuga Hinata.

XoXoXoXoX

Hinata stops as she saw Naruto's condition. She felt like crying. She doesn't want to make things worst so she decided to stay back and keep an eye for him if someone tries to attack him. At this rate, war might break lose but the boy will just ignore it. He didn't even move.

She saw Sai from a distance. Nodding in acknowledgement, he disappeared, before throwing a scroll at her. She reads it and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Sai wrote… _"He needs someone right now. A gentle heart like yours could help him escape this pain. Lend him your strength. Give him a reason to live once more and fight back…"_

Hinata understood what he meant and finally, she decided to follow her heart. She gently approaches Naruto, moves his face towards her. Surprised to see the boy she loved in so much pain.

"Naruto-kun, I'm…" her stuttering seems to cooperate, "I'm sorry." Silently, she hated fate for hurting him, for taking his friends away. For making him suffer like this, it was so not fair.

[**_"Hmmm… Interesting,"_**_ the Kyuubi had said. Not wanting to interfere, he decided to leave the brat for now. The boy's grief was like music to his ears yet he found no contentment and he wonders why. **"We're not finished yet, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be back."**_]

Deep from Naruto's slumber, he felt a gentle hand, holding him. "Hinata-chan?" he whispered.

"I'm here, I got you," she smiled meekly as she touches his face, trying to erase his tears.

She looks beautiful despite the tears and was wondering why she was crying but decided not to ask. "I feel so hollow. So sad," he felt her fingers preventing him to say another word.

"I know," as she looks him in the eyes, forgetting her shyness, "If it makes you a little better, I'm willing to lend my shoulders for you to cry on. It's more comfortable than that ground," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Hinata gasps as she saw him smile a little. Naruto buried his face on her shoulders, on the hollow of her neck, as he releases his sadness, his grief. Hinata holds him close as she cried for him as well. Thankful that she was given a chance to help him, this moment might be the hardest battle that he ever faced, but she is willing to help him at all costs.

Finally, acceptance.

XoXoXoXoX

In Konoha, the Rookie 9 with Team Gai was having an emergency meeting. They already knew what happened to Sakura and all of them were worried about Naruto.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he turns to the others, "Hinata-sama has him. I think he is going to be okay. For now."

"What can we do to help?" Tenten asks worriedly.

Ino is chewing her nails, forgot that she just had manicure that morning.

Lee and Shino had gloomy faces. Akamaru is trying to comfort Kiba. Even Choji seem to ignore the food he was holding.

Shikamaru was still beside the post, looking incredulously at Sai who calls that meeting. "Troublesome brat. He's such a pain in the ass."

Temari who was visiting at that time was worried as well. She was silent as she stands beside Shikamaru, not saying a word. If Gaara knew about this, he would come immediately to Konoha to help his friend.

"I suggest all of you should stick by Naruto's side no matter what. He needs all of you right now." Sai has said before he leaves the group. Receiving strange looks from everyone.

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading.

I know its kinda short, but I was hoping to make the 'effect' worthwhile…. Har har har.

Oops. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear.

Sorry. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

iPOD Playlist: AniSongs composed of different Anime and some other songs here and there; then and now. Now Playing: Michi to You All by Aluto

Now I'm addicted^,~

Enjoy…

I do not own Naruto… Truth is… I love him… Hahaha… Joke! Yeah. Actually, I do like him… I absolutely adore Masashi Kishimoto for creating such a wonderful masterpiece…

**CHAPTER 4**

_Otogakure Village._

Pain and anger has always been his closest companions. Since his family's death, he never knew what it is like to be happy. Well, there was a time that he'll always remember; The Academy, their very first mission, his former team: Kakashi's nonchalance, Sakura's bickering and Naruto's stupidity.

So why is he feeling this way? Like his heart is breaking apart.

"What the hell had happened?" He asks to himself. He held his sword up, glances at his reflection. His blazing red eyes that usually shows no emotion especially in front of the old Sannin, now looks like it was about to cry.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed as he slices a chair into two.

He thought he already severed this connection. And yet, he feels like a twelve year old kid crying over something irrelevant. Something might have happened to that idiot.

"Damn you, Naruto."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. His fists clenches tightly. Suddenly, his knees gave up; he clutches the front of his shirt, trying to breathe slowly. But still, the pain was too much.

It hurts so much.

He feels so empty.

Broken.

Like a scene on his mind, when he was walking away from Konoha. Naruto trying to stop him, yet he couldn't. "Where is Sakura?" He thought. "Where is she?" He looks around and saw her walking the other way. "She's leaving Konoha as well?" Why? Is it because of him? No, that can't be. If she's following him, she should be behind him. Now, she's looking distant.

Far from him.

Far from Naruto.

Now he knew.

Team 7 is finally no more.

XoXoXoXoX

"So this is where you've been hiding all these time?"

"Uchiha-san," Sakura replied sheepishly, knowing from Kisame that the man in front hated formalities yet he doesn't want his first name to be called by anyone except from a very select people.

"You shouldn't hang around him; he is such a bad influence. Your sister wouldn't approve," Itachi complained seriously without a trace of humor on his face.

Sakura shrugged and looks back to where she was staring before Itachi arrived.

"Don't let them see you like this. It makes them feel bad for taking you away."

"I told my sister where I am going. Brother seems to be very busy, he couldn't find time to squeeze me in his schedule," Sakura sighed ignoring Itachi's incredulous look.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Itachi tsked at her.

"What do you mean I haven't figured what?" she questions back. Keeping her temper broiling to a minimum. She doesn't want to explain to her sister and Konan how she gets so easily irritated with Sasuke's older brother while she interacted well with the other Akatsuki members especially Kisame's weird sense of humor and Tobi's endearing clumsiness.

"Hn. It's not in my position to tell you. Figure that one by yourself," Itachi seated a few meters away from the pink haired Kunoichi, just in case she decided to throw him another punch. Not that it will touch any part of him, but because he is already weary from the previous reconnaissance mission the Leader gave him the other day. Damn. His body is getting weaker by the minute. If this continues, Death will get him for sure and Sasuke would lose his chance in killing him. _"I really hate myself for being so weak. What would Sasuke think?"_

"Why you…!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"When I feel sad, or lonely, I also sit by this spot. Looking back, thinking what could have been if I didn't do those things and that," he sighed gently. Suddenly, he looks tired. Like, he was in great pain.

_"Huh? Is he sick?"_ Sakura wonders as she observed Itachi with her medically trained eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to break the bonds that connect you with the people you cared for so deeply. When one of you feels pain, the other will feel as well." Itachi looks at Sakura's surprised expression. "He must be hurting right now. And you are worried about him. Am I correct?"

"How did you…?" Sakura didn't know what to say. His analysis was quite correct. It was actually accurate. She hates to admit but Sakura did think that Itachi is way much smarter than Shikamaru himself.

"Yes. He also feels it too, my brother Sasuke. I'm betting my last coin," he added without answering any of her interjected questions. He goes back to his meditation. His breathing, a little strained.

"You are right. I'm worried about Naruto. On what my absence would do to him." Sadness fills her eyes yet it was replaced by a resolved look in an attempt to convince herself. "But, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with my family now. This is where I belong." Sakura is still trying to convince herself even if she knew she was right. Amekagure is part of her. She can feel it from the bottom of her heart. More than Konoha itself.

"It doesn't make you less if you cry for what you have lost. Konoha did embrace you for what you were, gave you a home, and made you for what you are now." Itachi said. His usually cold demeanor shows compassion for once.

Sakura was surprised to this side of Sasuke's brother. He can be charming if he wants to. A very lethal combination for someone like him. [Inner Sakura looks surprised. _"What the…?"_]

His words were simple. Yet it was true. Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes as she remembers the hidden village of the Leaf. The Academy. Her former classmates. Kakashi-sensei. Captain Yamato. Lady Tsunade. Sasuke. Naruto.

"I already know that," she snapped back.

Itachi smiled knowingly. Without opening his eyes, he threw his handkerchief across her, teasing her slightly. "You can borrow it if you want. But I want it back freshly washed and pressed."

Fuming inside, wishing he was the hanky so that she can strangle it with her bare hands; Sakura walks out, and stomped angrily inside leaving Itachi a murderous glare.

From behind, Sakura thought she heard a controlled laughter. She immediately turns around and saw Itachi's motionless figure as if he didn't move at all.

"Jerk," She muttered and heads back. Sakura decided to look for her brother trying her hardest to get Itachi's image out of her head. The most annoying man she ever met next to Naruto. _"Grrrrrr."_

Itachi smiled. He never thought that Sakura would make him feel like this. Acting like a spoiled rotten brat teasing someone he likes to make the girl notice him.

_"Oi?"_ He likes her. He likes Haruno Sakura. Itachi shook his head in denial. _"This complicates things." _

Well, it's a good thing that Kisame wasn't around or he'll be the one to tease him to death. _"Maybe, I'll just kill him to save myself from further humiliation. Hmmm… Not bad at all."_

Unknown to him, which is very unusual for someone of his caliber, they are being watched closely by three sets of eyes.

XoXoXoXoX

"I want you to talk to him, Kagura. Tell Itachi to stay away from our sister," Nagato said while gritting his teeth.

"Why Nagato? Don't tell me you are jealous of Itachi. My, my, this is such a surprise," Kagura couldn't hide her smile. "If you ask me, I think Sakura likes him too. He makes quite an impression to our baby sister," Kagura added, mildly teasing her brother. He may look different but still, Nagato is Nagato. Protective to the two of them especially Sakura.

She turns to stare at Itachis's unmoving figure. Knowing that the man is in so much pain: physically, mentally and emotionally. Whenever the said Shinobi comes to that tower facing Konoha, Kagura knew he is still punishing himself for what he did to his clan. For hurting his beloved brother and betraying his trust.

"I know you are fond of him Kagura. You're still thinking that he could be saved. But he already decided his fate. Saving him would do no good. He wanted to die by his brothers hands. He wanted his brother to avenge their clan by killing their murderer, him." Nagato closes his eyes in disturbance. He had a nagging feeling that something is not right. When he first met Itachi, he saw a glimpse of his future. A path full of darkness, pain and death. Now he is uncertain. Itachi is still walking on that same path, but he is not alone anymore. Seems like his meddlesome sister is trying to change Itachi's future.

"If Sakura gets hurt because of him, I had no one to blame but you."

"Sure. Not a problem at all, little brother. Now, before you make Konan sick with worry and Sakura to notice that you are using someone else's body, better take your rest before you collapse again. You are abusing yourself to a fault. I don't like what that technique of yours do to your body. If you don't heed my warning, I will ship your sorry ass to Konoha to that slug woman and…" Kagura said her litany without batting her eyelashes while glaring at her brother.

Nagato raises his hand in annoyance. "Fine, have it your way. But if I ever see Sakura cry because of him, I'll be the one to kill Uchiha Itachi and not his brother."

"Nagato, watch your tongue," Kagura's eyes were blazing now. Her right eye showing the Rinnegan's other form. (Author's note: In this story, the Rinnegan has three forms; Sakura's had the first form, Kagura has the second and Nagato had the final form. Each of those forms has their own unique abilities that differ from one another. I'm still trying to draw these eyes according to my imagination. Still no luck, but still… Any suggestions?)

Nagato glares back at his sister but lowers his head in surrender. He walks silently back to his chambers before leaving once last look at Itachi.

Kagura sighed. Keeping these boys in checked are such tedious tasks. No wonder she's still single. However, it makes her want to do more for these men. They may have unusual beginnings but she loved them all dearly. Helping them cope and live another day is her newfound mission in life. Now that her family is whole, she wanted her adoptive siblings to be happy as well. Even for those who wanted to end it so badly, just like Uchiha Itachi.

XoXoXoXoX

_A few minutes earlier, just when Sakura left Itachi._

The third set of eyes follows Sakura's leaving figure with malice and contempt.

"What are we going to do now?" A shadow appeared before the owner of those eyes.

"There has been a change of plans. Call HIM immediately. Tell him, we'll need to rethink our options. Seems like we're getting these 'eyes' by force. "

"Are you sure? With the siblings together, they'll be indestructible." A hand strangles the shadow in a firm hold. "St-stop, yo-you're ch-choking me. Let me g-go…"

"I already know that, you idiot. That's why I want you to bring that fool here. Changing our plans is inconsequential, yet we have to be very careful. I don't know how long I will be able to block Kagura's intrusion in my head. Especially now that her sister is finally home, she's very intense in protecting her little 'family'."

The shadow coughs roughly but answered in a hoarse voice, "Well, why don't we break her little family apart. So that getting the eyes would be easier."

"Hmmm… You're using your head now. I like that." Evil glints those eyes. "Divide and conquer; my kind of game," laughter echoed around the room, scaring the stroll cat that was attempting to catch its dinner.

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading.

Also a few BIG, BIG, BIG THANKS for liking my story.

It really makes my heart crawl with happiness=)


	5. Chapter 5

Now Playing: Fast Forward by Monkey Majik

After reading MmeDae and Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP's stories, I was inspired to write this... Thanks so much guys^^ Mwuahhugs!

BTW, this chapter (on the first part) tells how Itachi became part of Akatsuki as narrated thru Pain's POV, and some flashbacks from Akatsuki's beginnings. Sorry if I confused some of you.

Disclaimer: I happen to read, watch, listen and adore **Naruto**. But I am NOT the creator. Period.

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Yahiko believed that the day would come when war can be stopped and people will learn to live in peace and harmony with one another. He was wrong. He died because of this. Kagura was right. Peace is for fools. And I am no fool. That's why I'm going to end this madness," _Pain thought as he sits in his office looking at some scrolls Konan had encrypted, thinking of possible ways to ensure the safety of his family, when he suddenly remembered what Kagura had said about Sakura and Itachi.

"Sakura must stay away from him. For her own good," his jaw set, he was about to call his sister when Itachi's file fall from his desk. Looking back at the past, he remembers the first time he met the Uchiha.

**_Flashback:_**

"Do you really want to die, Uchiha-san?" Pain was about to give the final blow to end the life of the bravest Shinobi he ever fought. Uchiha Itachi is still covered in blood. Despite the heavy rain, his family's blood clings to him like second skin. From the information Konan had gathered, Itachi was a child prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Until he killed his own family, all of them, except for his younger brother, Sasuke. And now, he wanted to destroy Akatsuki.

Pain smiled ruefully, he was able to see everything the moment he saw Itachi's eyes as he challenges him to a fight to the death. Another poor soul. Despite everything that had happened, he still wants to protect Konoha from their group, Akatsuki. He sighed.

"You cannot kill me. My life is already tied to another. This miserable existence belongs only to my brother," Itachi's eyes were hollow, like death himself. His Sharingan glares furiously at his Rinnegan.

"Hmmm. Interesting," a shadow appears suddenly behind Pain. Curiosity on her pretty face.

Itachi noticed her immediately. Her rose coloured hair looks like blood especially when soaked in that rain. She looks sick, but her beauty is exceptional.

"You must be Konan. Well, it saves me time. Good for you to come here and meet your end," Itachi made a seal single-handedly and the other hand grips his sword and stabs the woman as he appeared behind the two.

Pain didn't move at all as he observes Itachi's skills, looking quite impressed. Itachi smirked.

"Did he tell you who I am?" the woman asks suddenly.

"We don't talk. We fight," Itachi replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance. This woman is so chatty.

"I never thought Konoha ninjas were so rude. Look what you did to my favourite robe. You've ruined it," the woman shook her head in a disapproving manner, "Attacking a civilian. Such a pity," she added hastily.

"What?"

"For the record, Konan has blue hair. Mine is bright pink. Looks red when wet. I don't know if you are colour blind or something, but definitely, I. Am. Not. Her," she disappeared as petals of cherry blossoms surrounds Itachi, cutting his skin like a sharp edged blade.

"Figures," Itachi muttered silently as he blended in the shadows.

Clashing of blades can be heard from a distance. Pain sighed again. He was about to sit in the corner when the woman reappeared before him, looking gleefully delighted. "Are you sure you can handle him, big sister?"

"Do not mock me little brother," she winks playfully as she disappeared for the nth time.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Konan makes her presence known as she stands beside Pain.

"My sister happened to found another wounded soul. She couldn't resist the temptation," he smiled gently.

"If she does this often, Akatsuki would become a nursing home for the broken-hearted instead of a criminal organization. HE wouldn't approve."

"Kagura hates him for unknown reasons she doesn't want to tell. So she makes it a habit to irritate HIM to death by recruiting members she deemed worthy of Yahiko's ideals," remorse could be seen from Pain's eyes.

"It's a good thing these men she adopted are all powerful Shinobis," Konan said, trying to change the topic. She saw Itachi attacking Kagura with his crows. Kagura seem to laugh at his attempts to locate her. Konan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Child-like fools."

**_End of flashback._**

_"That day, Kagura and Itachi started a friendship far beyond the understanding of others. However, all of Akatsuki members have painful pasts that touched Kagura's soul. Their sufferings. Their pain. In her own way, Kagura healed them to be the better person that they are now._

_If Yahiko is the soul of Akatsuki, Kagura is the heart that binds us together._

_Yahiko still believes in the old Sannins dreams. His book brought idea to Yahiko to create this group. Akatsuki would be the source of hope for those who lost it in this war stricken world._

_I once believed in those dreams." _Pain thought deeply as he opened a drawer from his desk and look at an old picture. In it was Jiraiya-sensei, Kagura, Konan, himself and Yahiko.

**_Another flashback:_**

"Sensei?" a young boy interrupted Jiraiya's thoughts as he was about to write a new scene for next book.

"What is it, Nagato?

"She told me that 'Peace' is a fool's dream that can never be attained or found," Nagato shyly looks under his hair, obscuring his face from the old man's view.

The platinum haired man smiled knowingly at Nagato. "Do you believe in her?"

The boy didn't answer. He was certainly confused. Then, Jiraiya noticed something from the boy's hands. "Are you reading my book?" Surprise etched on his face. "You're too young to understand its concepts, especially the…" Jiraiya blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Nagato smiled, "I was inspired by the heroes answer when he was confronted by the main antagonist of the story."

"Oh," Jiraiya immediately remember the scene. "Well. What do you think? Can he really save the world from darkness, suffering and pain?"

"Finding peace would be difficult. Especially if everyone is against you and attempts to stop you in every step of the way.

However, nobody is perfect, or all too powerful. I really like what you did to the characters personality and development. He isn't special nor is he powerful. But he is determined and works really hard to achieve his dreams. It's also a good thing that he has friends who helped him along the way. Friends who stand by his side, in times of failure and defeat," Nagato just thought of something, he looks at Jiraiya's book and stares back at his sensei whose smile widened in encouragement.

Kagura appeared and stands behind Jiraiya's back and shot Nagato an odd look. She grimaced silently at her brother's reaction. "I told you not to read that book Nagato. False dreams would lead you nowhere. Eventually, it will only cause you more pain. It might kill you in the process of trying. I won't allow you to waste your life and..."

"No he's not," Yahiko answered back as he entered the room. Determination on his young face as he looks at Kagura's pessimistic reaction. Konan stands by the boy's side, holding a bouquet of wild roses.

Jiraiya stands aside. Looking at their mixed reaction.

"Just like the main character of the story, I don't have any special abilities, unlike Konan and Nagato," Konan rolled her eyes while Nagato smirked back at his friends compliment. "But, I can protect my friends with my own strength. I am also willing to lay down my life to ensure our dreams would come true."

"And what are your dreams?" Kagura asked icily. Her eyes glaring with frustration. Everyone in that room, including the old Toad seems against her. _"Fools."_

"We will stop this war and bring peace to Amekagure," Yahiko declared bravely.

**_End of flashback._**

Pain closed his eyes.

_Yahiko did die. He protected all of them with the last of his breath. Konan still blames herself for what had happened that day. But Kagura did her best to alleviate her pain._

"Yahiko died because of me. I should have been there, protecting all of you. I didn't do my best. I'm so sorry." Kagura said morosely.

_Kagura's depression worsens as she remembers that night. Our parent's death. Sakura's disappearance. Kagura thinks that being the oldest, it was her duty to protect us. She then isolates herself once more. I tried to talk to her but her walls seems to thicken. It was harder to penetrate this time. She only responses when someone came to our village to kill or hunt me down._

_That time, Akatsuki grows stronger. I was able to pull it together. Everyone knew of our real power. As the bearer of the Rinnegan, I am death to those who oppose me. Because of Yahiko's death, I learned to be tough._

_To show no mercy._

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura never had a hard time adapting to her new home. Despite Akatsuki's initial reaction to her arrival in Amekagure, they seem to like her as well. Despite her scary personality when provoked by Itachi himself, she was quite adorable. First, it was awkward with Deidara; he was Sasori's old partner. Eventually they became good friends. He even teaches her how to manipulate her chakra in moving inanimate objects and use it as a weapon.

With her family's ability to use the Rinnegan, she had improved her skills especially in the area of medical justus, even far more advance than the Fifth Hokage herself.

Her brother, she calls him Nagato when they're alone, but prefers to be called Pain in front of everyone else, taught her how to use their blood line limit.

"How come I only had one set of Rinnegan, brother?" Sakura asks.

"The women of our family usually had no Rinnegan at all. But they were tasked to give birth to male offspring's that has the ability to use Rinnegan at a certain age," Pain said. "It is a very rare coincidence that all of us have three forms. I never had the chance to ask father about this because of his untimely death." Sadness passes through his eyes, "That's why you rarely see Konan. She is translating the scrolls that were entrusted to our family which was passed down from the first Sage to his descendants."

"Wow. That is cool," Sakura's passion for books burns at the tip of her fingers, an unknown history. "Sister never told me we had a library. Can I go there, please?" she begged like a child, with that puppy look expression on her face.

Pain shook his head in amusement, "Very well. I'll ask someone to accompany you."

"I can find it on my own," Sakura beams cheerfully, clasping her hands at her brother's sleeves.

"No," Pain firmly disagrees. "The last time I let you wander on your own set Kagura into a killing frenzy. She almost killed Tobi for being careless as your guardian. It took us three days to find you. This place still has untouched areas that can trick anyone who doesn't really know."

"But..."

"No buts, Sakura," finality on his voice. "I'll ask Konan to accompany you, but only, after you finished your training with Kagura."

"Fine," Sakura pouted her lips in irritation. As she steps away, you could hear her muttering obscenities and curses for being the irresponsible one.

Pain rolled his eyes. He really shouldn't allow Sakura to tag along with Kisame.

"You're getting soft, Pain," a shadow appeared where Sakura had been sitting. "It makes me want to hurl." The shadow caught a blade between his fingers.

Pain disregarded him like he never heard him at all.

"Does this mean you're breaking our agreement?" The shadow drew a short breath as he felt the tip of the blade directed at his throat.

"If you ever touch my sisters, or any member of Akatsuki, you will answer to me. Understood?"

"Yes. I understand." The shadow said grudgingly.

Pain left him without a backward glance and slams the door behind not seeing the hatred in the eyes of that shadowed figure.

"Damn it." The shadow spits angrily on the floor. "Zetsu," he called from the darkness behind him.

"Yes?"

"It is time. Tell HIM its starts now."

XoXoXoXoX

Sorry for being late. I guess, it's better than never^^

Lenny was unavailable for three weeks, my sister, my mom and my ever so cute and charming nephew visited for the holidays. So I only had a couple of days to rethink, retype and post this chapter as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this one though.

Thanks so much for reading and liking my story.

Happy holidays everyone=)

P.S. Please leave your comments, reviews, etcetera…

So that I'll be able to correct anything wrong… Just in case you found some…

Love & Peace (",)v


	6. Chapter 6

Holiday is over. A new year has begun. Hope I'll pull this through till the end *wishful thinking*

Anyways, here is Chapter 6. Please enjoy^^

Naruto and company are owned by their creator.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Konoha._

It is very rare for Tsunade to feel this kind of calm and tranquillity.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones," she muttered silently to herself as she drinks from her flask. She managed to take a bottle of saki with her. _"Good thing Shizune is busy with her chores."_ The Hokage grins cheerfully to herself. "You can come out now. Nobody is going to bother us for the next hour or so. Besides, we have lots of catching up to do, Kagura-chan?" she said nonchalantly to the tree beside her.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. It's been a while." Kagura materializes in front of the tree, petals of cherry blossoms flying everywhere.

"Hmmm… It's good to see you, Kagura," Tsunade greeted her with a soft smile on her face. "You look better than the last time I saw you," she commented.

Kagura walked slowly, looking at random places, observing the scene before her. "So this is Konohagakure, the hidden village of the Leaf."

Tsunade looks from behind, observing her.

"She still remembers this place from time to time," Kagura faced her old mentor and handed her another bottle. "A gift. A few of our people make such delicious wines, much better than the one you are holding. And much healthier too."

"Aah… You really know how to impress me, Kagura-chan. Thank you very much." Tsunade took the bottle and gave it a smell. "Hmm… Smells wonderful." From the corner of her eye, the Hokage stared at the younger woman with a slight curiosity on her face. "How is Sakura doing?"

"She is well. Everyone in Amekagure was so happy to welcome her home." Kagura looks around and sees the enchanting beauty of the village. "No wonder they like this place. It is so full of happiness… of hopes and dreams."

"They?"

"I never had the chance to thank you." Kagura bowed gratefully to the older woman, ignoring her query.

"For what?" Tsunade observed the rosette with a slight frown on her face.

"For saving my sister's life. It means everything to me and my brother Nagato," Kagura smiled at Tsunade.

"You are welcome, Kagura-chan." Tsunade raised her hand and point it at her side, "Please, seat beside me. It seems you are not here for a social visit. Is there something wrong at Amekagure?"

"I need to warn you. The battle is far from over."

"Yes I know. But I'm not sure where and when it will start. So I couldn't…" Kagura took her hand and place a seal in Tsuande's palm. "This is…" Tsunade squinted her eyes to look closely at the petal shape symbol in her hand.

"My parents already did the best they could do to protect us. If something happens, that seal will warn you when to make your move. Nagato could perfectly take care of himself, but he is getting weaker. I don't know if I can convince him in time to come to you and be healed. He doesn't want Sakura to know his real condition so that leaves me with no other option," Kagura seem to age a little.

"Hmmm… That serious, eh?" Tsunade noted.

"There are people who still want the Rinnegan's power. Nagato is not worried at all because he knew his death is imminent. But I am. I've never come this far to unite my family after so many years only to lose another," Kagura shook her head in denial, but firms her resolve as she looks at Tsunade, seeking guidance from an old friend. "Right now, I need your wisdom, Tsunade-sama. Maybe you can help me."

Tsunade smiles and patted Kagura's hand, "You've grown much more wiser than I am, Kagura-chan. You have proven yourself many times already. I may not have the answer you seek, but I want you to know, that the village of Konoha will always be here if you needed help. I promise."

"Thank you, Sensei," Kagura smiled warmly.

"Our true enemy hid in plain sight. They will reveal themselves when they feel they are ready to attack and destroy us," Tsunade told her.

"Then perhaps we should outsmart them. Everyone has their weakness. We should take it from them and burned it to the ground," Kagura answered hastily.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun, unfortunately, not all of us can read someone else's mind, like you do."

"There are few exceptions to this 'gift' my Lady, and it is not pleasant you know. I'm still having a hard time blocking my sister's loud spoken thoughts especially her fantasies about…" Kagura cleared her throat. "Well… It's a good thing no one sues me for trespassing inside their brains." Kagura added casually.

Tsunade laugh at Kagura's attempt to joke but stops immediately as she senses someone coming to their direction.

"Maybe I should leave," Kagura's hand was held by Tsunade.

"I want you to meet someone that might interest you," Tsunade whispered silently.

"Who are you talking to Granny?" Naruto appeared on a branch of a nearby tree. Sai step out behind him while Kakashi almost hit the boys but manoeuvred gracefully and lands on another branch. He waves nonchalantly but was still holding a familiar book in his face that make Tsunade's eyes roll.

"Does the old Toad still write that stupid book?" Kagura asks.

"Yeah, currently he is on his seventh book and the guy in the mask happens to be his biggest fan."

"I never thought granny had a friend as beautiful and young as you?" Naruto stares at Kagura with a star struck expression on his face, not knowing that he is looking at Sakura's older version.

"Naruto, will you stop staring at her," Tsunade is starting to get irritated.

_"So this is Sakura's former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm…"_ Kagura mused.

Tsunade sighed and changed the topic, "Where is Yamato, he should be here by now."

Sai answered immediately, "We were told that Hyuga Hinata would come with us, so the Captain volunteered to fetch her."

"Seems like Naruto is banned at the Hyuga estate for a while after what he did the other day to the Hyuga elders," Kakashi added, his eye looks amused at Naruto's expression that turned sour.

"Those fools don't see Hinata's true strength. I was about to make them see reason but Neji and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi stopped me," Naruto pouted his lips like a child. Kagura thought she see him stomped his foot like Sakura always does when irritated.

Tsunade is starting to have a migraine as her veins starts to pulse rapidly, "Naruto, you brat, how many times do I have to tell you not to cause any more trouble. Now what do you want me to say to those old fools."

"The Hyuga clan heads were old fashioned leeches; they are the type of people who prefers power and strength. They want to associate themselves to those who can help them gain more. Maybe all you need is to do to get their affection is to win the Lottery and give them the money to ask for your girlfriend's freedom. Sounds like they don't want her at all." Kagura said carelessly. And noticed that all of them, including Tsunade-sama are staring at her like she said something in an alien tongue. Kagura blushed slightly and wished to kick herself for being nosy. She should have said nothing at all.

"I-I'm sorry. I know, I-I shouldn't have… but, it really is my fault. If only… I… I was stronger, they w-wouldn't have…" Tears started to form in Hyuga Hinata's eyes as she overheard their conversation.

Naruto immediately runs at the girl and tried to console her while shooting daggers at Kagura's direction, blaming her for making Hinata cry. "Hey, Hina-chan, it's not your fault. Please stop crying," Naruto sounded frantic and looks around for help.

"Sorry, we are late. The Hyuga doesn't seem to approve of Hinata-chan's temporary team. They want her back at Team Kurenai," Yamato announced tiredly, but stops as he saw the scene in front of him.

_"Oh? This gets better and better,"_ Kagura tried to hide herself discreetly but she could see him from the corner of her eye.

Yamato stares one by one at everyone and was surprised to see someone who doesn't belong.

"YOU?"

"You know her Captain Yamato?" Sai asked. His captain's expression seems a little off.

"Yamato," Tsunade tried to get his attention.

Kagura noticed his thoughts shouting at her. It has contempt and worries about a certain young man. Even from the Captain's perspective, she felt the boy's pain and struggles during the first few days of Sakura's departure. She guess she owes the boy an apology. However, there are far more urgent matters that needed her full attention. Besides, Naruto seems to be doing well. Kagura tried to enter Uzumaki Naruto's mind. Seems like he is an exemption to her 'gift' as well. But how come she can hear the Nine-tails voice? The Kyuubi is growling at her like a mad dog, and it wanted a piece of her. The beast must have recognized who she really is.

An irritated voice stops Kagura's thoughts. It was directed to Yamato. The Captain was pulled away by Tsunade herself trying to get his attention.

"But, Lady Hokage… She is…"

Tsunade raised one finger, stopping Yamato from saying another word.

Kagura smiled to herself, remembering the times she herself had to control men like Yamato. Those overgrown boys she adored. She looks back, observing the group behind. Naruto is still consoling the Hyuga. Hatake Kakashi is still busy reading his book while the boy called Sai is looking at her. He is paler, an Albino perhaps. He was reading her. Scrutinizing was the right word. _"Hmmm…"_

"Excuse me."

A small voice interrupted Kagura's silent reverie. She didn't notice the Hyuga walk towards her. Her aura was calm and refreshing. Her soul is gentle. She had a kind and pure heart. No wonder the boy, Naruto, is drawn towards her. "What is it, little one?" Hinata blushed. Naruto was guarded as he looks at her, ready to interrupt if she would slip once more. _"What an odd couple?"_ She thought while looking at these two. Sakura and Naruto would make a cute couple as well, however, she prefers Itachi for her sister. _"Aaah, love at unexpected places. Such a nice way to compliment my day."_

"You seem to know my family. Are you from a neighbouring village outside Konoha?" the shy Hyuga asked, fidgeting the bottom of her jacket with her fingers.

"No," Kagura answered politely. Trying to sound casual.

"Oh. I thought you look familiar. That's all," Hinata smiled shyly.

"I see," Kagura forgot to change her appearance. The Hyuga must have noticed her resemblance to Sakura.

XoXoXoXoX

_Meanwhile in Amekagure._

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Tobi-san. How did you find this place," Sakura looks at the meadow with a happy smile on her face. In Konoha, she had a small garden at the back of her house.

"These flowers are called 'Lionheart' by the town's people and can only be found in Amekagure. Despite the constant rain, they bloom perfectly," Tobi said cheerfully. As usual, he stumbles beside the tree like he always did. (Author's note: I don't know what name I'll give to the flower, so I borrowed his name^^ Thank you Squall of Final Fantasy 8)

Sakura giggled, "You really are clumsy, Tobi-san. Here, let me help you," she approached the masked Akatsuki and helped him get up.

Tobi's hand clutches her arm tightly, hurting Sakura in the process.

"What's wrong, Tobi? Are you hurt?" Sakura grimaces silently. His grip was firm. Surely, it will leave a bruise later.

"Run," Tobi said. His voice was hoarse, his body shook uncontrollably. His other hand covered half of his face as his mask fell off.

"What are you saying, Tobi-san?" His eyes look familiar. A Sharingan. "You're an Uchiha? Impossible."

Tobi suddenly strangles her; he seems to be out of his mind.

"T-Tobi," Sakura gasping for breath, trying her best to push the man away.

But he was stronger. Tobi seems to struggle as he looks at Sakura, "Please, help me," his tears fall as he tried to stop himself from hurting Sakura. "H-help m-me…" Tobi's voice changes into something more familiar.

A part of her forgotten memory.

"It can't be…" Sakura seem to lose her strength. His Sharingan. No, his eyes. She had seen it before, a part of her past.

"You've grown quite a bit, Princess… You look just like your mother. I must say, I'm quite impressed. You remembered me…" he said happily.

"No… Not again…" Sakura tried to avoid his gaze but he held her in place. Forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Yes. I'll be glad to do 'that' all over again. And this time, no one will stop me from getting what I want. You… All of you will be mine." His laughter echoed all over the meadow.

Amekagure seem to felt danger as it rains heavily.

Sakura losing what little hope she has. _"They'll never find me…" _Sakura cried. _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Brother… Sister… Itachi… Please, forgive me…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Please read, review, add and like. Your opinion means a lot you know=)

If some of you are still confused about something from the previous and current chapter, just PM me… I'll be glad to clear things up *grins*

Thanks so much... Mwuahugs!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to keep everyone waiting^^ My apologies...

Anyways, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Naruto is owned by HIM which all of you already knew who I'm referring to…

I'm just borrowing them, except the OCs=) *evil laugh*

**CHAPTER 7**

Previously…

_"It can't be…" Sakura seem to lose her strength. His Sharingan. No, his eyes. She had seen it before, a part of her past._

_"You've grown quite a bit, Princess… You look just like your mother. I must say, I'm quite impressed. You remembered me…" he said happily._

_"No… Not again…" Sakura tried to avoid his gaze but he held her in place. Forcing her to look into his eyes._

_"Yes. I'll be glad to do 'that' all over again. And this time, no one will stop me from getting what I want. You… All of you will be mine." His laughter echoed all over the meadow._

_Amekagure seem to felt danger as it rains heavily. _

_Sakura losing what little hope she has. "They'll never find me…" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Brother… Sister… Itachi… Please, forgive me…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura stares at death himself. But she suddenly remembers the face of a certain dark-haired man she would love to hate but hopes to see before she dies.

"Itachi," Sakura vividly remembers what he told her on one of their petty fights.

**Flashback:**

"Never look an Uchiha in the eyes especially if his Sharingan is activated." He said casually.

"How so?" Sakura throw a batch of shurikens to stop Itachi from reaching her while he avoided all of them as if he was dancing. He appeared behind her.

_"Got you!"_ Sakura grinned as she maneuvered the shurikens to follow Itachi's every move.

"Hmmm. You've improved your shuriken technique, Sakura-hime. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough." Itachi dodge everything, including Sakura's follow-up punch.

"Your Taijutsu still needs a lot of work, but your accuracy to control and manipulate your chakra exceeds far more than the Hokage herself."

"I'm her best student after all," Sakura said. She was able to grasp Itachi's sleeve, pulled him closer, her face an inch apart from his. Itachi looks surprised by the suddenness of her attack. "This is a trick I learned from Deidara." Sakura's eyes sparkles with slight amusement at Itachi's expression. It was priceless. _"Aaah, sweet success."_

["You cheater!" Inner Sakura raises her fists in frustration.]

Ignoring her inner self, Sakura smiled widely.

Itachi recovered quickly and uses her momentum to pin her to the ground.

"Damn it," Sakura muttered as she tries to find a way to escape his hold.

"I never thought you'll play dirty, Sakura-chan. What would your sister think, hmm?"

Itachi was literally over her. From another perspective, the two seems to be making out. Sakura blushes as she tried to push Itachi away.

The Uchiha seems to think of something funny as he tries to stop himself from smiling.

"What's so funny, you moron. Ugh! Let me go or my brother will definitely kill you."

"Don't tell me you got cold feet. I almost thought you wanted to steal my first kiss."

"What! Are you insane?" Sakura screeches to the top of her lungs, ignoring Itachi's amused smirk.

Itachi lowers his head. "I really don't mind, as long as it is you, my Sakura," he whispered gently, his lips almost touching her.

Sakura shuts her eyes in silent yearning, slightly opening her lips in invitation, but snaps it open as she heard him chuckle.

"Do I always have to be the responsible one?" Itachi eases himself slowly and lay beside Sakura. His breathing a little ragged.

Sakura sighed. _"Darn it. That was close."_ The Kunoichi raised herself as she tries to get away from Itachi. But he stopped her causing Sakura to fall over him.

"It's not that I don't want you princess," Itachi's eyes were unreadable. "I… I just don't want you to fall in love with me," he said slowly.

Sakura's anger flares up. Itachi's choice of words was unacceptable, but what does it mean? "What are you trying to say? You don't… Want me to… Are you implying…" Itachi cut her words, putting a finger on her lips. He looks so broken.

"I am already dead, Sakura. I borrowed this time temporarily because…" Itachi sighed. "It's about my brother. He is the only reason why I am here. Why I kept on fighting… death." Anguish on his voice. He closed his eyes trying to avoid hers.

Realization hit her. "You're dying aren't you?" Sakura knew it all along. She accidentally found the medicines he kept in his room. She was being nosy that time, with Kisame indulging her a little. She wanted to ask her sister about it but she never had the courage to do so. She had this nagging suspicion about their relationship. But after what she heard from him, she began to… hope a little.

[Inner Sakura: "Hope? You're wishing for the impossible Sakura. Uchiha Itachi is way beyond your league. Just like his brother Sasuke."]

Tears started to fall from the corner from her eyes, clutching Itachi's front shirt, staining it.

Itachi was motionless beneath her, looking at her changing emotions, memorizing her face. He tried to reach her but did not dare. _"I'll only cause her more pain."_ He thought as regret filled his heart. He shouldn't let her got closer, yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting her. And now, both of them are suffering the consequences.

**End of flashback.**

"Sakura"

XoXoXoXoX

"Get away from her."

A voice Sakura knows so well. _"Itachi"_

'Tobi' readied himself but he was pushed back by the force of Itachi's attack.

Itachi reappeared on Sakura's side, hovering protectively over her.

"You have the nerve to come here," Itachi said dangerously. He was seriously pissed off. He almost didn't make it. It's a good thing the Fourth taught him his teleportation jutsu before he died.

"Aah… Itachi-san. Why am I not surprise. That must be the Fourth's technique. I never knew you made such an acquaintance," 'Tobi' said as he shrugged his shoulders, totally ignoring the newcomer as he picks a kunai thrown on the ground. "You must be her knight in shining armor. You never really cease to amaze me."

"Sakura, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He looks so worried.

"I'm fine. But Tobi isn't. We must help him," Sakura said anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, a deadly force was released behind them and Itachi faces it immediately pulling Sakura behind.

"You cannot protect her forever, Itachi. I know everything about you," He smiled knowingly. Itachi glares back. "You may be the Uchiha's current prodigy, but that body of yours is not as perfect as it used to be. Killing you would be a piece of cake."

Itachi smirked. "Hn, let's see about that." Itachi steps forward. "I'm going to bring you down, once and for all."

"Oh really?" 'Tobi' released another wave of chakra, much powerful than Pain's Deva path, causing Itachi and Sakura to be thrown a few meters away. Sakura hit a tree while Itachi flown all the way in the meadow before hitting a large rock in the center of the clearing.

"Crap, that hurts," Sakura winces slightly as she wipes the blood from her mouth. Her left arm is broken. She tried to heal it immediately while looking at Itachi. _"Hope he is okay."_ She found him on the other side. He looks so bad. He must have absorbed most of the attack in an attempt to protect her. _"Idiot,"_ she muttered angrily.

Itachi shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His insides were hurting so badly. He must have known that he is dying. That he is trying to speed the process by killing him internally. "Damn it." Itachi clenches his fists; his body is reacting slower this time because of the injuries. _"Please, not now."_

"Heads up, Itachi!"

Itachi heard her voice. Sakura must have noticed. He activated his Sharingan and followed 'Tobi's' moves.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a disappointment. Really, Itachi. You could have done better," 'Tobi' uses a familiar Uchiha technique, "Katon Housenka Tsumabeni no Jutsu."

Itachi immediately uses Amaterasu to protect Sakura while he dodges the shuriken within the flames. However, his sleeves were caught causing his robes to burn rapidly. He hurriedly removed his cloak before the flames swallowed him whole.

"Always remember this, Itachi. An Uchiha fights stronger when he is alone," 'Tobi's' smile was menacing. "Just like your brother, Sasuke."

Itachi freezes. Sakura noticed his expression that turns deadly. Itachi is losing his focus. _"I must do something."_

"Who are you? What did you do to Tobi? What do you want from my family? Answer me, you moron, or I'll gonna kill you with my own two hands," Sakura shouted frantically_. "Come on Itachi. Don't let me down."_ Itachi always loses his calm whenever Sasuke is concerned. Reason returns on his eyes.

["Yes!" Inner Sakura yelled victoriously.]

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura," 'Tobi' said indulgently. "You can never save him. It is already too late."

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. She knows he is telling the truth. Regardless of the circumstances, she will never give up. Naruto taught her well. 'Tobi' seem to be closing in on her.

The ground seems to crumble as 'Tobi' approaches her. He must have release another wave of chakra to incapacitate her. His eyes changes, the tomoes of his Sharingan spins gracefully, faster. Sakura was drawn to it. She couldn't stop herself as she looks into his eyes.

"Sakura! Close your eyes immediately!" Itachi said quickly, but Sakura couldn't hear him any longer. She was already under his spell. "Damn." Itachi cursed as he uses his Mangekyu to counter the effects. It won't be enough to stop 'Tobi', but it will help them escape. He heard her scream. "I must act fast," Itachi attacked 'Tobi' and shoved him away from Sakura. As he grabs her, he uses the Fourth's technique to teleport themselves away from that place. He gave one last look to 'Tobi'.

Itachi was surprised to see him in front as he whispered closely to his ear with a kunai on his hand. "You can never run away from me, Itachi," 'Tobi' grabs him by the shoulder. "She will be mine, and so is your brother."

His eyes were the last things he saw before the shadow envelops him to its protective embrace.

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha._

Naruto was about to butt in Hinata and Kagura's little chat when the older woman felt something terrible. Kagura staggered back.

"What's wrong, uhm… Miss? Are you alright?" Hinata's voice seems so distant. Kagura couldn't feel her legs.

Naruto approaches them immediately and stands beside her as if to support her when she almost falls. Their skin made contact. Kagura can hear the Kyuubi's voice, louder this time. He was calling her.

"!"

XoXoXoXoX

Suddenly, Kagura's surroundings turn dark and eerie. She is inside a very huge room. From where she is standing, she could hear nothing except for the steady rhythm of her heart and another beat. Much louder, like a thrumming of drums intensified by the vastness of that room.

**"I never thought I would see you again, Kagura."** A voice that comes from the other side of the room. Behind the bars. In its center, you could see the seal created by the Fourth Hokage.

"It's been a while, Nine-tails," Kagura greeted the large beast.

Growling while baring its large pointed teeth towards her, Kagura could feel his anger. Even without her ability, the Kyuubi's hatred can be felt all over the room.

**"You have the nerve to come here."**

"You're the one who called me here, you big hairy dog," Kagura snaps back.

**"Don't push your luck too much, Kagura. Just because we had a past doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."**

"You talk too much, Nine-tails. Will you shut the hell up? I'm trying to focus," Kagura yelled at the beast, activating her Rinnegan. She could feel Nagato's life force but she couldn't find Sakura or Itachi. _"Something's not right. Where are they?"_

**"Tsk. You will never feel them at all. HE must be blocking us right now,"** The Kyuubi said as he laid his head in front of his arms.

A shiver ran thru Kagura's spine. "No. It can't be." She knew that aura. The one who killed their parents. The person she was searching for all this time. He must be after her sister. He is making his move. _"Damn him."_ As she prepares to leave, she gave the Kyuubi one last look.

"I am so sorry it ended this way, Kurama," she said using the name the Sage had given the Nine-tailed beast earning her a furious glare from inside the cage. "Just like Uchiha Itachi, I live only for my brother and sister."

She gave the Kyuubi one sad smile, "But I did not regret the time I had with you." Petals of cherry blossoms fly everywhere as she leaves his prison.

"I will always treasure it inside my heart… Goodbye, my beloved."

**"Kagura, you…"**

XoXoXoXoX

"Miss?" Hinata called her once more. Kagura could feel the tension building up inside her.

Naruto dragged Hinata away from her, surprised to see her eyes. "A Rinnegan," he mouthed.

Tsunade immediately approaches her, Naruto tried to stop her but the older woman ignored him.

"What's wrong, Kagura-chan?" Her voice sounded worried. She must have seen her deadly expression.

"I need to go back, they're in trouble," Kagura answered hastily as she turns to leave. Kagura lets herself be surrounded by petals. When she looks up, bright blue eyes stares back at her.

The Kyuubi's host, Uzumaki Naruto, he had the same eyes, Yahiko's eyes.

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading^^

By the way, I'll be so glad and very very happy if all of you would leave some REVIEWS. Or comments (please, not too harsh and mean okay?), any suggestions, criticisms, etcetera, blah blah blah…

I am badly in need of an inspiration… *sigh*


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! I'm really surprised. You really do like me *sniffs* I mean my story^^

I just wish getting a boyfriend would be this easy. Oops~

Anyways, thank you so much for liking and supporting this story. I was so inspired, so I decided to post this chapter ASAP. Sorry if it's a little short. I didn't reach my quota. I was trying to increase my word count in every chapter. But suspense is good. Right? Hahaha=)

I only wish I could own Naruto. Unfortunately, I am not. Masashi Kishimoto still has every right.

Enjoy reading~

**CHAPTER 8**

_16 years ago. Amekagure._

"Sakura, sweetheart, what are you doing in the mud. Where is your older sister? She should be here watching over you."

"Ma-ma," Little Sakura laughs happily as she sees her mother. Waving both of her hands covered in mud.

"Goodness child. You look…" The woman seems to be short of the right words as she gazes at her youngest child.

"She looks just fine," Kagura appeared behind as she made funny faces to make her sister laugh. She then clips a stem of _Lionheart_ in her sister's ears.

"Why did you allow your sister to play in this filthy place…? What if she gets sick… Or…"

Kagura grins at her mother and took Sakura in her arms. Little Sakura giggles happily.

"Relax mother. There is nothing to worry about. Sakura is also a Child of the Rain. And this 'rain' will always protect her no matter what."

The older woman shook her head in disagreement, "But this 'rain' also causes children like Sakura to get sick. If your father learns about this, he will definitely scold you as well." Sakura embraces her doll tightly as she looks at both of them with wonder on her cherub like face.

Two shadows emerge from the shadow behind the three. Nagato smiled at the sight of them and runs eagerly to hold his baby sister. Sakura shouted in delight as she saw her brother.

"Ladies, did I hear the two of you arguing about something?" Father asks.

Kagura was about to answer her father when they heard a loud explosion coming from the villages direction.

Their parents looked alarmed. "They are here."

"It's so soon," Sakura's mother hugs her children in worry. "We have to do it now or it will be too late."

"But," Father was skeptical.

"I don't want my children to suffer because of this stupid war. Please. For our children," Tears started to fall from Mother's eyes.

Kagura looks at her parent's panicked reactions. "Father? Mother? What are you planning to do? Please, tell me. I might be able to help…"

Father smiled gently at Kagura, "Always take care of your brother and sister, okay?" He kissed both of Kagura's cheeks and her forehead. Same gestures were done to Nagato and Sakura.

The little girl seems to understand the commotion happening around her as she started to cry.

"Hush, my love. Everything will be alright. Mama promised. Hmmm," Mother's smile looks broken.

Nagato clenches his fists in frustration. But Father put his hand on the young boy's head, "A day will come, when you will be able to find the answer, the means to end this war. And when that day comes, me and your mother will smile for you from where we are. Be brave, Son."

They hug one another as if they knew that it will be the last time they'll see each other. The end to their happiness.

The skies of Amekagure seem to feel their inner turmoil. It started to rain heavily.

Blazing red eyes shine among the darkness. Greed can be felt from the outside. It surrounds the newcomer like air.

"There you are," The shadow smiled, showing its pointed teeth. "All of you… Your power; your eyes will be mine."

Father blocks his path and attacks him.

Mother looks in her children's eyes and whispered silently, "When I told you to, run as far as you can from here, do you understand?"

"But, Mother?" Kagura felt danger from that man. She must warn her Father.

"Go!" Mother pushes her children away, "Run!"

"No!"

"Kagura, stop!"

"Nagato!"

XoXoXoXoX

_Present time. Border between Amekagure and Konoha._

"Sakura!" A hand touches Sakura's cheek, trying to wake her up.

Sakura screamed.

"Princess, it's me. Calm down," Itachi puts his arm around her, trying to comfort the tear-stricken Sakura. "It's just a nightmare, shhh."

"Mother and Father died as they tried to protect us from that man. How could he do these things. He's a monster." Sakura sobbed helplessly. She buries her face in Itachi's chest, seeking comfort. When she felt something wet. Smells like… blood?

"Itachi? My God, you are bleeding." Sakura was shocked to see the amount of blood in his shirt.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch," He shrugged dismissively.

"Damn it, you moron. If you continue to act like this, I am going to kill you myself." Sakura literally dragged him as she forces him to stand beside the large boulder, ensuring they are deeply covered. She made a barrier using her Rinnegan to shield and protect them from any more harm (think of the barrier as an illusion or Genjutsu, when someone passes through, it will mislead the intruder to go the other way. _(Author's Note: If you are familiar with Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, one of her vampire characters has this ability. Her name is Renata, if I'm not mistaken^^)_)

"Impressive," Itachi smiled at Sakura making the pink-haired ninja to blush a little. "What about your arm?" He asks.

Sakura was about to answer when she noticed Itachi leaning sloppily on the tree as his body slides slowly to the ground. He started to cough blood. Lots of blood.

"_This isn't just an injury,"_ Sakura thought with alarm. She immediately ripped off his front shirt, looking at his wound. "This is bad. This is really really bad," she reactivated her Rinnegan and scanned Itachi's condition. His right lung already collapsed. The kunai barely missed his heart by inches with other medical conditions so severe; she couldn't imagine how he manages to survive each day.

"He must be in so much pain," Sakura felt herself crying for this man. No wonder her sister was so defensive about her relationship with Itachi. Being an Empath, Kagura feels Itachi's pain.

"You should not cry for me, Princess. Your tears are precious. They shouldn't be wasted to someone like me," Itachi whispered. He raised his hands to remove Sakura's tears.

Sakura catches his hand, and holds it tightly. "Do you really wanted to die at Sasuke's hands because of what you did to your family?" She asks morosely.

"That and everything else, I suppose." Itachi curses silently. His eyes are starting to blur. _"No. Not now. I still wanted to see her face. Please, give me more time."_ He prayed for the nth time. Hoping that God would listen to him one more time. He had so many things to do, yet his time is running out. "I'm sorry," He apologized to Sakura.

"I do not accept your apology," Sakura snaps back angrily. "You are a lot worse than Naruto," she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Itachi closes his eyes. His fingers grasps dirt. He don't want Sakura to see him like this. He is so pathetic.

Sakura started to heal Itachi's wounds. It would take all her concentration to heal the others. _"This is a battle I am capable of winning. And I'm not going to lose." _She told herself, with a determined expression on her face.

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha_

Beneath the village, in an underground tunnel created by the early ancestors of Konoha, a lone figure stands at the same spot where the Hokage monument could be found. An enormous cave surrounded by the Firsts legacy. Roots that built the great village of the hidden Leaf.

Half of the figures face and body is covered in bandaged. His eye scrutinizes the scene before him.

"Sir?"

"All of Root are waiting for your orders. Shall we proceed with the 'Invasion'?" Two Anbu black ops stand behind him, waiting for the old man to respond. They look at one another, urging the other to speak again.

Shimura Danzo drops his crane, making a sharp sound that echoed in that place. Around them, hundreds of Anbu Root was looking impassively at the men in the middle.

"Konoha needs an iron hand to ensure its strength. We must protect it at all costs. Remove those who continue to destroy it from the inside." He opens his eyes and looks at everyone. With his jaw set, he gave the order. "Proceed with the 'Extermination'. Konoha needs us." As Danzo said the words, his men disappeared in puffs of smoke.

In front of Danzo, ten of his strongest Anbu Root remains as they wait for their leaders final words.

"Aah, Konoha. She will be mine… Forever," Danzo said with a thoughtful smile on his face as he looks at his men.

"Do not fail me on this one," He told the ten. "Dismissed."

The ten left in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

XoXoXoXoX

_Amekagure, Akatsuki's hideout_

Its halls were empty.

Darkness surrounds every corner.

Kagura walked without difficulty. If Sakura was here, she would light up the entire place much to Kakuzu's annoyance. Sakura had this aversion to the dark. Her little sister hated it. Fearful of her wrath, the Akatsuki doted on her like a true princess; especially her brother Nagato. Only Itachi imposes Sakura to follow the rules, much to her sister's annoyance. He always contradicts her. Those two tend to fight most of the time as Sakura always loses her patience with Itachi's no nonsense and dominant attitude. Like oil and water. Kagura smiled.

Just when she approaches the main hall, she noticed a few things. No one was in sight. Everyone was gone. She couldn't feel or sense a single soul, except for one. Kagura was so glad that her brother actually listened to her.

"Ah, Nagato. You never really changed at all," Kagura muses to herself. She opens the door.

"Welcome home, Princess Kagura. I've been waiting for you for a very long time."

XoXoXoXoX

Next chapter will be Sakura's return to the village of Konoha.

Shucks, I think I'm having a hard time writing these stupid actions scenes. What a bummer. *Sigh*

Oh yes, everyone, please review.

Thanks thanks. Mwuahhugs!


	9. Chapter 9

I only wish they could update the Manga sooner. Can't wait for Naruto and Kurama's tag team battle with Bee and the Hachibi against the other tailed beasts. Yipee!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**CHAPTER 9**

Previously…

_Sakura and Itachi escaped 'Tobi'. Unfortunately, the Uchiha was severely injured. _

_Danzo started his plan to invade Konoha with the help of his Anbu Root._

_Meanwhile, Kagura returned to Amekagure to confront an old enemy._

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura drew a tired breath but was contended with her work. With a happy smile on her face, she looks at Itachi. He is sleeping like a baby. His breathing sounded clear. He looks better than the last time.

["Well done," Inner Sakura congratulated her with a big grin on her face.]

She almost ran out of chakra. Well, with her Rinnegan, she was able to save Itachi's life. That is far more important. She could still use Taijutsu to fight back.

Regenerating his damaged organs was a piece of cake (think of Kabuto's special ability). His eyes were another matter. She needed someone who has the ability the see the right amount of chakra that is needed to be able to heal Itachi's eyes. Someone from the Hyuga clan perhaps.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. "I wonder how he did all of this?" Sakura look thoughtful as she thinks of her brother. The Uchiha also came from the same ancestor, yet with their excessive use of the Sharingan, it had some side effects unlike their family. From what she observed, the Uchiha has great powers far beyond the limitations of any Kekkei genkai. However, it comes with a price; fatigue, blindness, or even death.

According to the scrolls, the Sage entrusted his strength, his dreams and legacy to his two sons. The eldest, who inherited the Sages' eyes (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy) who believed that power is the true key to peace; and the youngest son, who inherited the Sages' body (his powerful will and physical energy) who believed that love was the key to peace.

The Uchiha and the Senju clans were direct descendants of those brothers. Looking back, she remembers her conversation with Konan.

**Flashback:**

"Huh? Weird…" Sakura scratched her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Konan asks from the bookshelf behind her.

"The Uchiha and the Senju clan built Konoha, right? So that means, our family came from Konoha itself."

"That's a possibility. But who could have guessed? Besides, those two clans multiplied tremendously throughout the centuries. And so are their offspring's. Some went on their own, to build a new life outside the village; while others stayed. Your sister, Lady Kagura, said that both of your parents were born here in Amekagure." Konan explained.

"Oh, I see," Sakura looked relieved.

Konan smiled knowingly. The question itself has another meaning but she didn't want to point the obvious so she teased the pink haired Kunoichi a little bit. "You and Itachi will be just fine." She said jokingly.

Sakura blushed.

"Both of you might come from the same root, but it doesn't decide the future the two of you will have," Konan patted Sakura's arm playfully.

"No, it is not… What I mean…" Sakura shook her head in denial. Now she looks like a cherry.

Konan laughed.

**End of flashback.**

Sakura smiled with a sigh. Itachi will be out for days. His chakra level is so low, she wondered how he managed to stand and fight back in the meadow. This must be what 'Tobi' meant about Itachi's body not as perfect as it used to be. Well, if he would ask her own opinion about this matter, that 'Monster' is wrong on one account. Despite the sickly looking Itachi, he still looks heavenly. Sakura's face turns beet red.

["Snap out of your day dreaming, you pervert!" We have to move. Now!" Inner Sakura shouted at her.]

"_Right. Have to find a safer place for both of us. But… Where? Come on Sakura. Think. Think hard."_

["Do you really have to ask?" Inner Sakura blew a raspberry at her.]

"_But what if… They treat me as an enemy because of my association with Akatsuki,"_ Sakura was trying to sound casual, yet she was afraid. Afraid of what their reaction might be.

["For crying out loud, you are Sakura of Amekagure. A child of Rain. Bearer of the Rinnegan, the most powerful Kekkei genkai this world has ever known. Some of those brats in Akatsuki are afraid of you. Yet, here you are, cowering in fear of their possible reaction? Get a grip, bitch!" Inner Sakura yelled her lungs out, screeching at her.]

Sakura's expression turns ugly. _"Nobody calls me 'Bitch' and gets away with it. I've been coping all these years to your annoying voice. If you don't stop your constant shouting, I will kill you!"_

[Inner Sakura ignored her outburst like she didn't hear her at all. "Feeling better?"]

Sakura calmed instantly. _"At times like this, I could really rely on you. Thanks a lot, Inner Me."_ She smiled to herself.

Sakura still had a few chakra left. She performed a jutsu to put Itachi inside a scroll. It would be difficult to carry him around in this state. She carefully tucked the scroll inside her cloak. Knowing that something precious is inside of it. Sakura smiled serenely. _"There, you need to rest, Itachi. I know you want to go back and fight him. But this is much more appropriate. I will not let you waste your life ever again. Not on my watch."_

Sakura stood and flexed her muscles. She had been sitting for too long. _"I guess, I'll drop by the others and say hello."_ With that thought, Sakura cheered up. She steps forward to start her journey to go back to Konoha. Suddenly, she felt herself dissolving into petals. "What the?"

Moments later, Sakura appeared in a very familiar place. Team 7's training ground.

"Konoha," Sakura breathed with a sigh of relief. She felt safer after today's events. Cherry blossom petals fall lightly on her as she passes out.

XoXoXoXoX

"Huh?" Naruto stopped walking.

[**"You feel that?"** The Kyuubi asks.]

Since Naruto's breakdown, the two shared a silent understanding that they both needed each other. They started an unusual friendship that drew them closer. Oh, they still argue from time to time, fight each other, receiving murderous glares from one another. But Naruto and the Kyuubi knew that fate brought them together for a reason.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata turned around when she felt his reluctance to leave the tower.

"Do you mind if we pass by our old training ground?" Naruto said with an awkward expression on his face.

[_**"Give me a break, brat. Since when did you ever need her permission, huh? Is she your mother?" **__The Kyuubi said with a smirked on his face._

"_Hey! Have some respect, you big fluffy fox. If you don't have anything nice to say to Hina-chan, shut your mouth up." Naruto said with a growl while glaring at the Kyuubi._]

The Hyuga smiled. Naruto may not speak out loud, but she knew he still misses his friends. And most of the time, he wanted to reminisce Team 7's good old days. "No. I don't mind at all." She smiled sweetly. Naruto grinned widely as he scratched his nose.

As they entered the clearing, Hinata noticed several petals of Cherry blossoms scattered everywhere. _"That's strange? There are no Sakura trees in this area except in the park. How odd?"_ Hinata almost reached the edge of the clearing when she saw something. "Naruto-kun, look," Hinata pointed her finger in the middle of the training ground, just beside the three wooden poles used for shuriken training. A cloaked figure with red swirling clouds. "That must be…?"

"Akatsuki," Naruto gasped. He immediately pulled out a kunai from his pouched and held Hinata back.

"Wait, Naruto…"

"Hinata, please stay back. Let me handle this," Naruto created two shadow clones to protect her as he approached the figure cautiously.

Hinata didn't argue. But remembering what happened earlier, "_The woman with the Rinnegan, the Cherry blossom petals, Akatsuki…"_ As that thought comes to her mind, Naruto reaches the Akatsuki and pushed the figure back showing its face.

Hinata shouted from behind, as she runs toward Naruto, ignoring his clones. "Naruto, its Sakura-chan…"

"What?" Naruto didn't hear the last part as he dragged the figure to show its face. When he looked closely, he saw a very familiar hair. Naruto almost choked his words, "S-Sakura? It is you, Sakura."

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, staring at someone's face. His eyes look familiar. It has the color of the skies and it looks like he was about to cry. Three whiskered marks on both cheeks. Blond hair. His annoying grin. "Too close," Sakura suddenly snaps her eyes open, "You pervert!" The pink-haired kunoichi punches Naruto in the face, throwing him a couple of yards away, even farther than the trees where she noticed Hinata standing. His clones disappeared the instant she hit Naruto. "Oops!"

Hinata cried out her surprise but went to embrace Sakura immediately, "Sakura-chan."

"Oh no, Naruto, I didn't mean to punch you, I'm sorry." Sakura never really intended to hit him. She was taken by surprise. "Hinata, I…"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine," Hinata answered quickly, she was laughing and crying at the same time. Happiness can be seen on her face.

Sakura smiled as well, "Well… I'm back." She said.

"Yes," Hinata agreed.

XoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere away from Amekagure, Akatsuki's other hideout._

Konan gently opened the door and placed a tray of bottles and medicines beside the scrolls.

"It has begun," Konan said as she faced a man sitting beside the window.

"And Sakura?"

"She is with Itachi as expected. They arrived safely in Konoha."

"Very good," Nagato smiled. Konan was reluctant and Nagato noticed it immediately. "Is there a problem?"

"It's about Lady Kagura. She's…"

Nagato closes his eyes, a little crease on his forehead as he searches for his elder sister's whereabouts. "She is blocking me as usual," he said lightly. Nagato holds his hands in front of his face. His eyes seem to be staring at a faraway place.

Konan waits patiently. She knew him to well to know what exactly he was doing. Nagato is using his 'eyes' to look for his sister. While waiting, she prepares his medicines. His body is getting weaker and weaker. If she could only tell Sakura, the girl wouldn't hesitate to heal her brother but Nagato was persistent.

"_I already sealed my fate when I used this technique. I can never escape death, no matter what I do." _Nagato told her.

Kagura knew and that woman is as hard headed as the man itself. Kagura will not allow her brother to die that way. She will do anything in her power to save her brother.

Konan also made a decision herself. She never told Nagato, but whatever happens, she will not allow him to die. _"I promised him that no matter what happens, I'll keep you safe."_ Konan stared at Nagato's unmoving figure. _"I already lost Yahiko, I won't lose you too."_ Konan firms her resolve.

"Konan?"

"What is it?" Nagato opens his eyes and looks at her.

"If I told you to leave, that you must go to Sakura's side and ensure her safety, will you follow me?"

"No," Konan answered truthfully.

Nagato sighed, "I should have known." He leaned his head back with a frown on his face. "I always wonder why I'm asking the two of you to do what I want, yet neither of you ever follows me."

"Well, Lady Kagura and I knew that you will probably do something stupid." Konan shrugged her shoulders as she stared at him. "If you don't stop, we will definitely tell Sakura everything that will only make things worse. Itachi is already giving her a hard time. And if we add you to the picture, guess what she will do." Konan added sarcastically. Nagato didn't answer as she founds him already asleep. Konan shook her head and puts his medicines aside. She makes sure he is warm and comfortable before leaving the room. Kagura already instructed her what to do in case this day comes. The day she prayed so hard not to happen. _A warning must be sent to the brothers of the red cloud, that the petals have started to fall. _Konan wished that all will end well. Nagato couldn't take another blow if another brother will die again on his watch.

Yes. Nagato did cherish everyone in Akatsuki. They are his extended family.

As Konan watches the paper cranes leave to warn the others, she remembers one particular scroll that was written by the great Sage himself:

"_Thru my sons, I entrusted everything. _

_My dreams _

_My legacy _

_And my precious daughter… I gave her my heart, my wisdom._

_So that when the day comes, she will know what to do if her brothers fail."_

Unknown to everyone, the Sage had a third child, a daughter. She was pursued by the Sages' enemies. Her existence was kept secret. Even to her brothers. When they finally caught up to her and her family, she sacrificed her life to save her children. They thought she had the answer. But they were wrong.

Konan already knew the identity of the children. From then on, she understands what she has to do. What she must do.

Their enemy must have discovered their real identity. And he wanted to use them for his own selfish reasons.

The Children of the Rain, they are the final piece of the puzzle.

"Akatsuki will stop you. I promise." Konan's conviction is set. She turns back and returns to Nagato's side. As God's angel, his guardian, she will protect him even at the expense of her own life.

XoXoXoXoX

Same drill guys…

Just don't forget to leave your comments and reviews. Okay? Your words motivates me to do better on my story… *sniff* It really means so much^^ Thanks a lot. Mwuah!

Love and peace… Yo!


	10. Chapter 10

Yey! Naruto's Bijuu form rocks. Well, except for that strange markings all over.

Anyways... Someone told me that most of my characters are out of their usual self. My apologies =T_T=  
>Maybe this is how I wanted them to be... Har Har<p>

BTW, thanks a many to all those who continue to support and like this story^^  
>I promise to do better... And better...<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**CHAPTER 10**

_Sakura and Itachi arrived in Konoha. Unknown to her, it was planned by her older siblings. As danger threatens to destroy everything, seems like the only people she could ever trust were her old friends and new ones._

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha_

"We are so happy to see you, Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a soft smile on her face.

Sai agreed which is a little strange given the fact that he rarely shows any emotions. Naruto on the other hand is still unconscious on one corner. Kakashi gave Sakura a pat in the head before he disappeared. Her sensei took the liberty to inform the Hokage of her arrival. Captain Yamato almost cried when he see her.

"Sakura, I…"

"My sister told me everything. Thank you so much, Captain, for trying to protect me," Sakura cheered him up.

"Ow! What happened?" Naruto asked, Hinata immediately went to his side and told him what he missed. "Sakura! You're okay. I'm so glad," he exclaimed. Sakura was glad to see that familiar grin on his face. The blonde couldn't help himself as he reach for her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, cut that out. I can't breathe…" Sakura tried to avoid Naruto's arm but lets the brat anyway. She really misses him. When everyone heard a familiar squeal. It's Tonton. Shizune came rushing into the room. She was already crying. Hinata gave her a hanky.

"Hello Miss Shizune. It's good to see you."

"Sakura"

Tsunade looks like she has seen a ghost, but went to her immediately as she shoved Naruto aside causing him to fall head first.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"You look shaken. Did someone attack you? Are you alright?" The Hokage asks Sakura without beating around the bush as she looks for any injuries when she spotted her arm.

"How did you know I was attacked? What made you say that, my Lady?" Sakura looks at everyone's faces. "Did you know something I don't? Please, speak up?"

"Your sister, Miss Kagura, went here earlier." Hinata said when no one spoke.

"What?"

"She came to see me… And gave me this seal." Tsunade showed Sakura the seal imprinted on her palm.

"This is…"

"She said it will warn me if something bad will happen. I'm not sure what it really means. But something evil is coming."

Sakura didn't saw this coming. She never knew her sister still had an open communication with Konoha especially her old mentor.

"I don't understand. Why would she hide something like this from me?" Sakura felt betrayed. Her hands clenches tightly. A soft hand touches her shoulder. Sakura turns and saw Hinata, assuring her.

"She might be protecting you from more harm, Sakura-chan."

"But we are a family. And we are supposed to stick together. Right?" Sakura whispered, trying to convince herself.

"They have lost you once. Maybe they don't want it to happen again," Naruto said while scratching his head.

"But?"

"Those petals that brought you here, it was hers." Hinata added softly. "I remember her chakra signature."

"Oh Kagura," Sakura cried. Tsunade comforted her.

"Everyone, thank you. I never thought you would welcome me."

"It's no big deal, Sakura. You are always welcome here." Kakashi told her. Sakura knew he is smiling behind the mask. He was standing beside the window.

Sakura smiled as she stood up. "Forgive me, but I cannot stay any longer. I have to go back."

"But Sakura," Naruto stand as well, looking alarmed.

"You are right, Lady Tsunade. Someone attacked me. But we happened to escape," Sakura told everyone but looks directly to the Hokage.

"We?" Yamato looks at Naruto who shrugged his shoulder. Hinata nodded in confirmation. They never saw anyone at the clearing.

"We didn't know you have another companion with you. Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"He," Sakura corrected her former teammate. "He was badly injured, trying to protect me." Sakura sourly remembers that good for nothing moron.

"And?" Yamato added urging her to continue.

Sakura sighed. "I put him inside a special scroll, so that he could recuperate faster."

"I never knew we can do that?" Hinata looks curiously at Shizune.

"Konan taught me that." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"But still, I will not allow you to leave, Sakura. I promised your sister that I… I mean we, will take care of you till this is over." Tsunade told her seriously.

"But my Lady… I can't stay. HE told me he will do everything to take me back. He will kill anyone who tries to get in his way." Sakura looks at everyone worriedly. "I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me." Pleading in Sakura's voice as she clenches her fists. She was starting to regret her decision to come back.

[_"I knew it, coming back here is a mistake. They are starting to annoy me with their endless questions," _Inner Sakura yelled. _"Those brats in Akatsuki are much easier to control than these fools."_]

"As if we would allow anyone to hurt you." Naruto interrupted her. Tsunade nodded in approval.

"I second his motion. I will not let my guard down this time." Itachi said as he appeared from the shadows behind Sakura.

Everyone except Tsunade looks alarmed at the Uchiha's sudden appearance.

"You idiot! How did you get out?" Sakura yelled at him earning surprised glances. The pink haired Kunoichi rushed to him, took his arms around her shoulder trying to support his weight.

Itachi seems to refuse her assistance but looking at her deadly expression and the scolding he will definitely receive later, he submits without a word but a sigh. Truth be told, he still couldn't stand straight.

"Hinata-chan, can I borrow a chair please."

"Uhm, sure." Hinata nodded as she went outside to get one.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade acknowledge the newcomer. "It's been a while."

"Lady Hokage," Itachi slightly bows his head in respect to Konoha's leader. He tried to school his expression, avoiding Sakura's scrutinizing gaze. He could feel her looking at him. The corner of his lips raised as if to smile. He knew she still worried about his condition.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted furiously and was about to attack Itachi but Yamato and Sai held him back. "Let me go."

"Naruto," Hinata hurriedly went to the blonde's side, trying to calm him.

"Because of you, Sasuke left," Naruto yelled angrily. Everyone in that room could feel the contempt in his voice. Sakura tried to reason with him but Itachi stops her and shook his head.

"I couldn't deny the fact that I did so many bad things. I guess I deserve your hatred. And Sasuke's too." Itachi said humbly.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Naruto growled. The blonde may have not noticed but Itachi took Sakura's hand much to the rosette's surprise and everyone's astonished looks.

"I was told that you were his closest friend. That you were always there for him when I wasn't." Itachi paused as he looks at Sakura's anxious reaction. "I want to know if you are willing to risk everything to save him from the path he chose to take." He asks seriously. Itachi looks straight to Naruto's eyes. Measuring his honesty.

"Sasuke's heart is filled with hatred. I do not know if I can remove his pain. But I want you to know that I will never abandon him."

Naruto's words were simple. And it filled Itachi's heart with hope. Something to look forward too. He turns to Sakura and smiled apologetically at her. "Sakura, I…"

"I guess I couldn't put reason inside that thick skull of yours. You are as stubborn as a bull, Itachi." Sakura commented coldly.

Naruto looks doubtfully at Sakura and Itachi. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" He asks suddenly. Hinata giggled. Kakashi chuckled behind his masks while Tsunade and the others look incredulously at the blonde.

[_**"Tsk. You really are an idiot. The Fourth should have selected someone smarter to imprison me with, not a stupid little boy like you,"**_ _The Kyuubi said bitterly._

_"And what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto shouted back, glaring murderously at the Fox._]

Itachi felt relieved to know that his brother had such good friends. Too bad, he still went on his own to find the power he desperately needed to kill him. He looks at Sakura and groaned inwardly. His vision seems to blur rapidly. He knew his sight is coming to an end. He only wished he could implant Sakura's face inside his memory. He falls on his knees due to exhaustion and passed out.

"Itachi!"

"Sakura, what is wrong with him?" Shizune asks hesitantly.

"This idiot had a death wish and wanted to be a hero at the same time. I was surprised to see him standing and talking with all of you. I did the best I could to heal him and I don't know if…" Sakura prattle without pausing as the Hokage move towards her and put an assuring hand to calm her.

"Try to relax Sakura. Let me have a look at him." Tsunade told everyone to leave the room as well. She also ordered Shizune to bring Sakura to another room where she could rest.

"I wish to stay with him my Lady." Sakura pleaded, ignoring Shizune.

Tsunade smiled knowingly. "Very well. Shizune, please inform the rest to stay on their guard. Seems like our enemy will come sooner than we've expected." She looks at the seal in her palm which started to tingle steadily since Sakura's arrival, warning her of the dangers that will soon come. "Also, I want you to recall the others. I need everyone to prepare and be ready."

"Yes, my Lady." Shizune left immediately.

"Umm…" Sakura was fidgeting on her spot.

"What is it? Sakura?"

"I would like to request Hinata's assistance for this task. You see… Itachi is…" Sakura breathe deeply and looks at her mentor. "His Sharingan… It's…"

Understanding passes thru Tsunade's eyes. "Oh… I see."

XoXoXoXoX

_Outside of Konoha_

Neji was temporarily assigned to Team Kurenai as Hinata's replacement. They are patrolling the northern borders as ordered. They would be meeting Gai and the others at the southern gates. Kiba's companion, Akamaru was barking anxiously as if trying to get their attention.

"Hey pal, what's wrong?" Kiba asks.

"Something is not right. The forest seems so quiet. Not a single living creature is present except the four of us." Shino said.

Neji looks around as he activated his Byakugan. The leaves rustled from above.

A kunai was thrown, it almost hit Kiba but Akamaru was able to drag him. Just a few inches and it will definitely kill the Inuzuka.

"Darn it." Kiba curses loudly.

"Is that an explosive tag?"

"Damn!"

"Kiba, run."

The explosion lights fire to the surrounding area. Two shadows suddenly appeared, looking at the scene. The smaller one is looking with disgust while the taller one is impassive.

"I was expecting more from them, you know. Especially the Hyuga. Tsk. I really thought they will give us an even fight. I guess they are really a bunch of losers." The shorter Anbu smirked conceitedly as he adjusted his mask. For Danzo's 'Extermination', he replaced the standard Anbu masks with black ones, and the symbol of Root engraved in each forehead.

The taller Anbu shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner ignoring his companion's loud outbursts. "Do you mind telling me why we are attacking the rest? They could still be used you know," He asks.

"Boss didn't want any of them. He seems to know that they can never be trusted."

"Do you have any idea how he knew all of that?" The taller Anbu seems confused as he scratches his head.

"Beats me." The smaller Anbu took a kunai from his pouch and played with it. "I wasn't told about that. But if you really are interested, you can ask our team leaders. You wouldn't miss them at all because of their red masks."

A whistle was heard from the distance. Both Anbu look at the same direction. "That must be the signal. Let's go back and regroup. They must have a new order for all Root operatives." The smaller Anbu looks at his comrade. "You?"

"Thanks for those information. You really are such a great help," Neji smiled graciously as he attacked the Anbu using his 'Gentle Fists'. The poor fellow drops unceremoniously to the ground without uttering a single sound.

"Is everyone alright?" Neji asks.

"Just a scratch. But nothing too serious." Kiba said as he dispose the other Anbu.

Shino nodded as well. He took the mask and crushed it single handedly. "I always knew they can never be trusted."

"They are Danzo's men all right. But why are they trying to kill us?" Kiba is starting to get anxious. Akamaru barks furiously. "They must be attacking the others as well. We have to go back Neji, they might be in trouble."

"Yes. We have to warn the others." The Hyuga looks at the Aburame and asked, "Shino, do you have any bugs that can be summoned for this kind of emergency. We must inform the Hokage at once."

"I'm already on it." Shino replied.

"What are we waiting for, let's go back," Kiba prepares to leave; Akamaru wiggles his tail in anticipation.

"Neji?" Shino looks at the Hyuga who seems to be in deep thought.

"I was wondering how she knew all of this would happen. That someone from Konoha will betray us." Neji said while looking at the fallen Anbu.

"Let us worry about that later." Shino calmly answered. "We have a duty to fulfill to our comrades."

Neji nodded as he activated his Byakugan. "Let's move."

Leaves rustled as the three Shinobi's disappeared in a hurry.

XoXoXoXoX

The usual stuff... If only all would leave their reviews, comments, etcetera...  
>Well then... If some of you don't review... I won't update ASAP... *joke*<p>

Which reminds me... Hmmm... Oh yeah, sorry for my mistakes... I knew I made some in this chapter...

Anyhow, thanks for reading^^

Love and peace… Yo!


	11. Chapter 11

This story is dedicated to Emzy2k11, junkness and Toyroys^^ They always leave a review in all of my chapters (or some of the chapters)… And to fashionistah01 A.K.A. 8-faces of the moon-8, I'll keep you posted=) Thanks a million guys, mwuah!

Disclaimer: If I happen to own Naruto, there would be no Uchiha massacre, Itachi still gone AWOL. Akatsuki are the good guys, Naruto MIGHT be a girl, Sasuke is still Sasuke. Hinata is still the same but a little confident. Sakura is also the same but less extreme without her annoying inner self… Uhm… The tailed beasts can transform into humans, blah blah…

**CHAPTER 11**

_Amekagure_

Kagura tried to loosen the shackles on her wrists. But it seems to tighten more when she moves to free herself.

"_Friggin' asshole,"_ She muttered silently, cursing her captor for the millionth time. The rosette sighed wearily. _"At least Sakura is safe. I know I can rely on Itachi to protect her with his life. I only hope Nagato would keep his part of the bargain and stay out of this."_ She thought worriedly.

"You came prepared as expected, Princess Kagura." Tobi entered the room wearing a new mask.

"I'm still wondering why you keep wearing those things when you can show the world how ugly you really are." Kagura's face turned from the force of his slap drawing blood from the corner of her mouth. "Hmm… I haven't tasted my blood for quite a while." Kagura said as she licks her lips.

"Ah. Yes. I see that you are still tolerant to pain," Tobi noted. "Would you care to tell me if you'll still act this way if I happen to catch your siblings, especially Sakura-chan?"

Kagura's eyes flash for a second, but smiles sweetly as she answered, "I'll tell you… If you can catch them at all."

"You really proved yourself this time Princess. Just like your mother." A distant look came across his face. "Nevertheless, things will come on my favor, when the right time comes." Tobi said thoughtfully as he caresses Kagura's cheek. "You really don't know what I am capable of." He whispered.

Kagura tried to avoid his touch but she couldn't move. He was persistent. His hand pulled her closer, hurting her in the process. Kagura's eyes changes. Her Rinnegan activated, feeling the onslaught of danger. Her topaz colored eyes stares with rage as it gazes back to the masked Akatsuki.

"_Damn you Roya,"_ Tobi curses mentally. _"May you rot in hell forever."_

"What's wrong, Tobi? Or Madara Uchiha? Hn. Why don't you pick a name of your own? Such originality, if you ask me." Kagura tsked, taunting him. "Did you see something you didn't like?" The rosette gave Tobi an insulting smile. "Mother must be dancing on her grave right now. Making you want something you can never have."

Tobi backhanded her, splitting her lips open. Fresh blood flows from the corner of her mouth. Kagura grunt as she felt sudden pain as he stabbed her on her side, deliberately avoiding her internal organs. Making sure she'll feel pain and die slower.

"No one is stopping me from getting what I want. Not you or that good for nothing Uchiha." Hatred in Tobi's eyes as he said those words.

"I can never understand the animosity you feel for Itachi. Care to tell me why?"

"I thought you knew everything? What does your reading shows about me, Princess Kagura?"

"Humor me." Kagura smirked back.

"Hmmm. Well it is simple," Tobi paused a little and shrugged his shoulders casually. "This world has crumpled since HIS time. And I want to bring back the old ways."

Kagura stared at Tobi as if she looks at him for the first time. "It can't be… You're supposed to be dead. You shouldn't exist at all. How? How did you survive all these years?"

"Aaah… Finally, the response I've been waiting from you."

"Impossible," Kagura looked terrified.

"Before he created these beasts', I was HIS most favored creation, HIS guardian. But because of a little girl's whim, He discarded me like a piece of trash. Forgotten. He lets me dissolve into nothingness. But my will is strong. I managed to survive. From that day, I swore vengeance to destroy everything he ever worked hard for to build. It wouldn't take long till those brats destroy one another. So I waited. And when I met him, I devised a plan. Something far more greater."

Realization hit Kagura. "It was you who poisoned the mind of the eldest son."

"Ah, the Uchiha patriarch. Yes. Yes, I think I really did that. However, it wasn't enough for my plan. I cannot control him. So I decided to use another. And then I came to this body. With a little help from your old friend Orochimaru, I used all the resources I need to recreate this body. It was a mess when I found it in Iwagakure. It could have been perfect if Itachi was accessible. But that fool has a strong mind, just like his stupid ancestor. So I decided to use his little brother. Which reminds me," Tobi looks from behind as if waiting for someone. "Have you found him?" He asks.

"Yes," A voice replied from the shadows.

"So you're one of his pets. Why I am not surprised," Kagura said in a sarcastic voice.

Ignoring her, Zetsu materializes in front of them and continues with his report. "The young Uchiha was spotted near the village of Kumogakure. He had three companions. And from the information I have gathered, the Snake is already dead. He was killed by Sasuke himself. Orochimaru's body was stolen by his right hand man, Yakushi Kabuto."

Tobi nodded. "I'll take care of Sasuke. Find Orochimaru's body and his pet. He still has valuable information that can be used for my plan."

"Understood," Zetsu melted in the ground.

"Well then. I'll be leaving you for a while. Hope you'll enjoy your stay here while I'm gone," Tobi said cheerfully and snaps his fingers to loosen the shackles on Kagura's hand causing her to fall.

"This place is heavily secured. So escaping would be out of your itinerary, my Princess." Tobi tried to pat Kagura in the head but the woman shoves his hand away. Instead, he grabs a handful of her hair and forces her to look at him. "Don't be rude. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Go to hell." Kagura spitted back.

Tobi sighed. "Very well," He stands straight, ignoring Kagura's murderous glares. "Just don't strain yourself, okay?"

"I'd rather be dead."

"I'd rather see you live and enjoy the show I'm about to give in commemoration to your grandfather." Tobi gave one last look to Kagura before dissolving into nothingness.

XoXoXoXoX

Kagura gritted her teeth as she tried to stand. She firmly holds her wound to stop the bleeding. Unlike Sakura, she never had the patience to learn any medical jutsu so healing herself would require a second hand. Kagura was able to muster a step but falls head on.

"Damn it. He really knows how to weaken me." With her Rinnegan, she opened her palm and blows from it. Petals flew softly and formed a summon. A young girl by the age of 12 appears suddenly in front of the fallen woman.

"Lady Kagura? Oh my… What the hell had happened to you? Who did this?" The girl asks as she rushed to the rosette's side. She curses loudly when she sees the wound.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of me? Do I have to feed you a basket of wild chili seeds to make you remember?" Kagura screeched at the girl.

"Eeww! You speak as if you can do it, especially now. The way I see things, you can't even move." The young girl started to heal Kagura's wound.

"True. But even if I can't stand or move my body, I know you will follow me, Kirara," Kagura said as she smiled fondly at the girl.

Kirara blushed slightly but ignored the older woman's teasing. "Care to tell me why are you in this place? I did get a hard time coming here because of the seals placed around the room. I can only send a shadow clone…" The girl paused as she noticed the rosette staring intently at her. "Why are you looking like that at me?"

"You look just like your father." Kagura said nonchalantly as she closed her eyes.

Kirara's features were similar to Naruto except that the girls' whisker marks are much more pronounced. She has cat-like eyes, with the color of mercury, but when she feels strong emotions, her eyes turns blood red. Kirara also had reddish brown hair. And a temper to match, just like her sister Sakura.

"Don't joke about him if you can't even tell me who he really is."

Kagura sighed. "Some other time perhaps." She took the girl's hand and gave her a small pouch.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kirara asks.

"I want you to give it to Uchiha Itachi. And tell him that the hedgehog will soon play the game."

"Another riddle of yours?" Kirara's face is stoic as the rosette nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to free you?"

"Positive." Kagura smiled serenely.

"If that's what you want." The young girl stands hesitantly. She looks worried but decided to hide her emotions.

Kagura looks pleased. The girl is starting to act like him in many other ways. Like father, like daughter. "Be careful, child." Kagura added as she lets go of the young girls' hand.

"You're the one who should be careful. You are playing a very dangerous game here." Kirara commented as she turns to leave.

"By the way." The girl stares back with a questioning look on her face.

"If you happen to bump and accidentally meet a young man by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, please tell him that I'll try my hardest to believe in him." Kagura smiled.

"Sure, sure," Kirara answered while rolling her eyes in confusion. The girl disappears in puff of smoke and petals.

Kagura leans back and raised her hand to look at it. The hand that held the young girls' own and place it in front of her heart. "Be safe, little one."

As petals falls lightly on the floor where she seated, Kagura remembered everyone. Her parents, the people of Amekagure, Yahiko, their fallen comrades in Akatsuki… The rosette sighed as she tries to look into the future. Any vision that will give them the advantage to win this war and help her loved ones would really be a great help. But it is clouded. Like her path. Unlike her, Itachi's were clearer. However, the Uchiha must make a decision, and choose it wisely. Or it will affect everyone's destiny forever.

Their fate is not set in stone. It can be changed by one tiny decision. Who knew fate can be a bitch sometimes.

Kagura stood and walks steadily. _"It definitely has begun. Bring on the reign. I am ready. We all are."_ The woman walks into the shadow and proceeded with the second part of their plan. _"It really is a pain in the ass being your descendant, old man. Should have chosen another."_ Kagura's smile faded as the shadow enclosed her form.

_"As I said, be safe, everyone…"_

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha_

Sakura woke feeling startled. _"Onee-san?"_

She fell asleep beside Itachi's bed. She was awake the previous night making sure his fever went down. She walked beside the window to open it and looks at a very familiar scene. The village of the hidden Leaf. It still feels like home. She smiled.

"Sakura?"

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked the Uchiha. Thank goodness he is okay. She is starting to get worried.

[_"You are worried about him while your sister is in trouble? You got to be kidding me," Inner Sakura shrieked._]

Sakura's smile falters but tried to ignore her inner self. Itachi noticed and ask her to sit beside him.

"I know you are worried about your sister. But I want you to know that Lady Kagura can perfectly take care of herself. She already survived so many ordeals in the past, and faced each one of them as bravely as she could. And then you came back. I have never seen her that happy. Now, she has every reason not to waste her life. Keeping her family safe and whole is what makes her stronger." Itachi said.

"I know that. It's just that…" Sakura sighed. "I had a feeling that something is not right. It makes me anxious and worried as hell."

Itachi got up ignoring Sakura's attempt for him to stay on bed. The Uchiha never felt better in years. His vision is clearer. Someone must have healed his eyes. He looks at Sakura and saw her smile a little.

"Well? What do you think?" Sakura asked. Itachi arched a brow. "I was referring to your vision, you moron." Sakura cleared her throat. "Hinata-chan helped me in restoring your vision. I never thought that the Hyuga has this special technique concerning their eyes. It was…" Sakura stop in mid-sentence as she noticed him looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Itachi ignored her as he took a step closer to the pink haired Kunoichi making her blush a little. "I owe you my life. I'm in your debt for as long as I live." He said in utmost sincerity and gratitude.

Sakura took note of his choice of words and smiled viciously at him. "Then I want you to promise me one thing, Uchiha Itachi."

Dread fill Itachi's mind but went along. "What is it?"

"If you face Sasuke, I want to be there."

"No." Itachi shook his head instantly. This doesn't sound good. He should have known she would ask something like this.

"As you have said, I saved your life. I own it. And if you want to give it away, I would definitely want to know the person who will take it from me." Sakura said defiantly. Indecision on Itachi's face as she observed his reaction. _"As if I'm letting you die and waste your life. Fat chance, Itachi. I'm not giving you up without a fight."_

Itachi stared incredulously at her. _"Lady Kagura must have told her my plans about Sasuke. Damn it."_ He thought angrily and walks away from her.

Before Sakura could speak, a knock sounded on the door.

Hinata pushed it open and felt the intense animosity inside the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Itachi's tone was even colder than his grimace.

"No, please come in." Sakura disregarded him, feeling relieve at the Hyuga's arrival. After telling him what she wants, she knew he will do anything to sway her the other way around. She will have to face him later.

"Uhm… Something came up. Lady Tsunade wanted everyone to be at the Hokage tower in 30 minutes." Hinata said while looking back and forth at the two. "_A lovers' quarrel? Interesting…" _She thought idly.

"Make it 10. We'll be there shortly." Itachi said.

"Wait, I'll come with you Hinata. I need to ask you something." Sakura said as she walks towards the Hyuga. Itachi stops her with exasperated look.

"I'll be accompanying her, Hyuga-san. Please, go ahead without us. We'll be following shortly." Itachi said. His face is dead serious. Sakura gulped slightly.

"Okay." Hinata said as she turns to leave. "See you later."

Itachi closes the door and locked it. He turns to look at her coldly.

Sakura avoided his stare and looks randomly around the room. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose trying to clear his bearings. She is starting to get difficult. "Sakura."

"Can we postpone this conversation for another time?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed, pouting her lips in frustration.

"_Yes. Sakura is starting to get difficult indeed."_ Itachi thought with a sigh of resignation.

"What did you just said?" Sakura asked suddenly. He never spoke a word. How come she hears his thoughts? _"What the..._"

"I never said anything." Itachi said disregarding her completely as he prepares to leave. _"Now she is acting like her sister. I never thought she can do that. Does all of the women in their family can read minds?"_

Sakura muttered angrily to herself. _"Yes. We definitely need to talk later, Itachi. I will give you a piece of my mind. You should know by now that my head is way much harder than yours. You..."_

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi looks back, he held his hand at her.

"Are we going on foot or you'll use that teleport technique of yours to travel faster." She asks in her most acidic tone as she took his hand.

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes as he carried her in an old fashioned manner.

"Hey. Put me down..." Sakura protested. The Uchiha formed a hand seal and went to the Hokage tower in 10 minutes as promised.

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading. Please leave a message… I mean a review after the beep… *beeeeeppp!*

Kidding^,^v

But a review would be really really nice, noh?

Love and peace… Yo!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for being late... Maybe I was hoping some people would miss me... haha... Anyways, here is the new chapter. I know it quite short... But nonetheless, still an update. Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: If I happen to own Naruto, I would be very very happy… And rich=) Unfortunately, I am not. Well, except for the OCs, hehe…

**CHAPTER 12**

Previously…

_Unknown to 'Tobi' aka Uchiha Madara, Kagura have a plan of her own as she let herself be captured and send a mysterious young girl to Konoha to look for Itachi with a special package. While Sakura and Itachi are having a hard time understanding one another. _

_Two hard-headed individuals mean one awful headache in the making…_

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha, Uchiha district_

Itachi is walking a very familiar path. It was a place he knew so well. Even with his eyes closed, he can walk around this place without getting lost or bumping into anything. It has been abandoned for so many years. He forgot to ask Sakura if she happens to know his brother to come here when he was still in Konoha.

Too many memories, most of them were unpleasant ones which he caused himself especially to his little brother.

He stopped at their old home and immediately noticed a bouquet of cherry blossoms at his doorstep. Itachi smiled gently.

"All you have to do is ask. There is no need to resort to this kind of infiltration." Itachi looks behind as if waiting for someone to appear. "Sakura, I know you're here. Please show yourself."

"I already masked my chakra. How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked as she jumps from the tree beside the house and lands gracefully beside the Uchiha.

"It is simple." Itachi replied and took her hand. "I know your scent." Sakura feel embarrassed as she discreetly smelled herself while he led her inside the house.

The place where it all started.

Sakura took notice of Itachi's slight wavering. _"My sister is right. He really hated himself for what had happened."_She looks around to give him privacy. She knew he is still mourning for their deaths. In the middle of the room, the pink-haired Kunoichi noticed two stems of dried roses. _"Sasuke must have brought it here."_ Sakura turned when she heard Itachi's voice.

"He is right." Itachi said as if whispering to the wind. "I am a monster." The Uchiha fell on his knees in gritted teeth. His knuckles whiten as he grips them tightly.

Sakura didn't move or said anything. She looks back to the flowers and answered softly. "Yes. He did say those words once." She paused. "He also said that he will do everything to get stronger so that he can kill you and avenge your clan. One of the reasons why he made a deal to the devil himself."

"He was your team mate, am I correct?" Itachi asks as Sakura nod her head. "He was your first love." The Kunoichi blushed slightly and Itachi smiled ruefully. "Yet, you are here with me." He noted. Carefully he picked the flower and held it gently, staring at it like something precious is in his hands.

It was painful to watch him like that. He looks so broken. Sakura sighed and kneeled beside him. "Because I chose to be here… With you." She said as she placed her hands above his. "Someone told me not to judge a person for what he or she did, but the reason behind it." Sakura didn't know if she'll tell Itachi that she already knows everything…

**Flashback:**

Sakura opened her sister's room where her onee-san kept a few bottles of pain killers for her headache. Kagura followed her inside while holding her head. Sakura grinned. Seems like mind reading is not as easy as it is supposed to be.

"Why can't you just turned the damned thing off?" Sakura asks.

"I must have done something naughty at that time for 'him' to give me this gift. Stupid old man," Kagura muttered absently, not hearing Sakura's question.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked again.

Kagura looked at her sister, she almost forgot her presence. The older woman smiled thoughtfully. "Our grandfather."

"Hmm…" Sakura gently tapped her fingers on her sister's bed side table. "Is he really that powerful to be able to give gifts to anyone especially that 'ability' of yours?"

"He really is. As a matter of fact, you already heard of him from our recorded history." Kagura mused.

"Really?"

"Yes. He is commonly known as the Sage of the Six Paths."

"You got to be kidding me. That guy is a legend." Sakura's expression was hilarious. She could give Tobi a run of his own money for making a very unusual face. Not that anyone can see the masked Akatsuki's expression behind his usual get up. Sakura thinks that her sister is telling crazy stories to make fun at her.

Hearing Sakura's thoughts put a wide smile at Kagura face. _"You could almost read her thru her face. No wonder Itachi likes to irritate her."_

Sakura looks at her sister's reaction and decided to pay no attention to her. She continues to search for that stupid medicine in pouted lips when she happens to drop a couple of files. She was about to ignore it and pick it up later when she saw Itachi's name written on one of it.

"_Oh, what's this?"_ She thought to herself.

Kagura peek from the corner of her eyes. She forgot to hide the Uchiha's file. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was time for Sakura to know everything about the object of her growing affection. The older woman sighed resignedly. "Sakura?"

"What is it, big sister?"

"I always knew that fate brought the two of you together for a reason." Kagura said as if speaking to herself. She looks at her sister's bewildered expression. "If you really are willing to accept Uchiha Itachi in your life, I want you to know that he is damaged beyond repairs."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura was overwhelmed by her sister's statement; the rosette doesn't seem to make any sense at all. "If you do notice yourself," Sakura added hastily, "You are talking gibberish. And I don't understand any of it."

Ignoring Sakura's tirade, Kagura took the file and placed it in her sister's hand. "Be warned, not that I didn't told you to, once you opened and read this file, there is no turning back. Uchiha Itachi is as complicated as the labyrinth of this place. If you happen to lose your way, I cannot help you anymore." Kagura's face is serious, letting Sakura to absorb everything she said, that the choice is up to her. If what Kagura think is right, then there is still hope for these two.

Sakura looks intensely at Itachi's file. Thinking of her sister's choice of words. Her inner self seems to be out of reach. Indecision is clearly etched on her face.

Sakura breathe deeply as she opened the file. Kagura's eyes sparkled in relief. _"Thank God. Nagato, you owe me big time."_She thought happily to herself.

"Is this the real reason why you brought me here in your room or you are just making an excuse?" Sakura asked, doubting her sister's claim about her so called 'headache'.

"Whatever." The rosette answered instantly. _"Now that I've done my part, all I need to do is wait for the outcome."_ Kagura thought while looking at her sister. "Hmm… I think my medicine is not here. I'll check on Konan's room. See you later." Kagura said indifferently as she went outside before leaving one last look at her sister's unmoving form. _"Good luck little sister."_ Kagura sighed. _"I do hope and pray that you'll be able to heal Itachi's wounded soul. That despite the scars, he is a gentle man who is desperately in search of some peace... And a pure and innocent love that only you can offer."_

Sakura looks unbelievingly at her sisters retreating figure and sighed in surrender. She sat on her sister's bed and put Itachi's file on her lap.

"_Damage beyond repairs…"_ Sakura thought idly. "_Huh? What does she means by that?"_

The truth about Uchiha Itachi. Sakura's hand trembled slightly as she read the first page.

_Uchiha Itachi of Konohagakure_

_A talented shinobi of the Hidden Village of Leaf_

_Heir to the Uchiha clan_

_A son_

_A brother_

_A murderer_

_A traitor_

**End of flashback**

"Sakura?" Itachi wave his hands in front the pink-haired, trying to get her attention. She seems to be drifting apart. He knew she is thinking of something as she was staring at intently at him. Itachi's face blanched. Lady Kagura must have told her everything. _"No she wouldn't dare. She promised."_

Looking at Itachi's panicked reaction; he must've figured her out. The Uchiha stood, his fists clenches tightly and started to walk away from her.

["Do something." Inner Sakura told her. "Make him stop, or you'll lose him forever." She said.]

"Please…" Sakura said.

Itachi stopped but he didn't look back.

"Please don't leave me," Sakura repeated. Tears starting to fall from her eyes. The pink-haired Kunoichi felt really bad. Her heart is breaking. She suddenly remembers the day Sasuke left Konoha.

Now she realized the pain she felt that day. She was sad because her friend decided to take a different and darker path. Severing the bonds Team 7 had created. The memories they have shared, their friendship.

Will his brother do the same and abandon her as well?

Sakura already guessed the reason behind Itachi's reluctance to stay by her side. He thought his demise is unavoidable. That it would be dangerous for her if Sasuke decided to carry on his vengeance and kill him. Knowing his brother's hatred that Itachi purposely implanted himself, Sasuke will not listen to reason and might resort to any necessary means just to kill his older brother.

Her world stops spinning as she heard the door closing. Itachi already left.

Sakura knew she couldn't blame him. Itachi's path is shrouded in uncertainty. Death seems to chase him everywhere he goes. Itachi wanted to die in Sasuke's hand. A form of atonement on his part. He may not say it, but the Uchiha blames himself for the death of his clan.

Sakura cried relentlessly.

"_Oh Itachi…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi is gritting his teeth in utter agony. Now he truly hated himself, hearing her cry because of him. It was unforgiveable.

"_I shouldn't have…"_

There's no point in blaming himself. The damage has already been done. If Pain learned of this, the Akatsuki leader will definitely kill him. Not that he is scared or something. Sasuke must act quickly or his little brother will lose his chance in killing him. Loving Sakura proved to be an inconvenience on some parts, having two overprotective older siblings and all that. Jumping from the proverbial frying pan to the fire itself. Such irony.

"_Huh? Loving… Sakura…?"_

Itachi was surprise to know this fact. So he really does love her.

"I am sorry… Sakura… It is better this way…" Itachi started to walk away. Away from the only person who gave him the reason to smile again.

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi stops on his track when he felt a lot of individual chakras that surrounds him. A dozen of ANBU Root. _"Hn. Danzo's puppies. He must have decided to make his move on Konoha. Fool."_

"Is that…" Itachi heard one of them says.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"What is HE doing here in Konoha?"

Itachi calculated the time he will took to defeat these men without them knowing of another presence that might interests the mummy. _"He must not heard of our arrival._" Itachi thought. He took a step and everyone tensed.

"All of you look scared. I can never imagine how everyone became an ANBU. That man must have lost his touch. Recruiting members who got easily scared of my very presence. Such a pity." Itachi said.

Itachi was about to make a couple of seals when he felt a sudden burst of killer intent coming from inside his house. _"This can't be good."_

The door to his house was opened forcibly causing the edges to splinter. Sakura stood, her eyes glaring murderously with her Rinnegan activated. Itachi didn't know if her anger was directed solely at him so he steps back a little but still prepares for an offensive position in case their 'other' enemy decides to attack now that he is quite occupied.

The Uchiha was motionless as she spoke in a very calm voice.

"Someone is trying to destroy my happiness." Sakura said dangerously to herself. "One, two, three… just twelve? That old man is underestimating me. I'll show him…" The pink-haired Kunoichi wear her gloves in preparation.

"Sakura"

The Uchiha tried to call her attention but Sakura ignored him as she took another step. "I'll deal with you later Uchiha Itachi. For now, let me handle this situation. I need to think… _And break something…_" Sakura looks at him and smiles sweetly.

Itachi felt his insides shiver. The Sakura infront of him is Kagura's mini version. And much more scarier too. _"I am so dead."_

XoXoXoXoX

_Earlier that day_

Hinata said that they are requested by Lady Tsunade to attend an emergency meeting at the Hokage tower in 30 minutes. Itachi promised 10.

Sakura and Itachi were travelling at high speed. Unlike the Fourth Hokage who travels in flashes of yellow, Itachi's version is darker. Sakura is starting to get edgy. (Authors note: Our Sakura happens to be afraid of the dark. A phobia or something… Please read earlier chapters^^)

"I said, put me down…" The pink-haired yank herself away from Itachi's grasps causing them to lose their balance and land on a different spot from their destination.

"This is…" Sakura looks around, leaving a safe distance between her and the Uchiha.

"We are still in Konoha. We must be near the southern gates." Itachi said. He looks decisively at the Kunoichi who seems to avoid his eyes. Itachi sighed. "Since my reputation is already ruined, I don't mind arriving late like Hatake Kakashi always does."

Sakura huffs in irritation.

"Sakura, please be reasonable…"

"Don't you Sakura me, you… you…" Sakura raised her hands in the air and looked angrily at Itachi.

The Uchiha didn't move while Sakura walks relentlessly around him. It may not look like it but Itachi is still struggling inside. And Sakura could see through the facade which makes her so mad with fury.

"_I had enough!"_ She thought furiously. Before she can utter a word, an explosion was heard from Konoha's northern borders. Both look at the same direction. Sakura was about to activate her Rinnegan to see the extent of the damage and to know if there are any injured shinobis in the area. Without her noticing, Itachi created a shadow clone to bring her to safety.

"No you don't…" The Itachi clone hauled the pink-haired across his shoulders and brought her to the Hokage tower in a blink of an eye.

"Itachi, you bastard… Don't you dare leave me here…" Sakura shouted as she was handed to a surprised Naruto. Hinata was walking beside the Uzumaki, startled of their sudden appearance.

"I'll entrust her to you for the time being, Naruto-san." The Itachi clone said seriously. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Wh-what the…?" Naruto was taken aback at the Uchiha's request. "I am well capable of protecting everyone, thank you very much." He pouted as he let Sakura down. Hinata giggled as she approached the enraged kunoichi. Sakura was fuming with anger while shooting daggers at Itachi's clone. There are no other words for Sakura's reaction; she was ready to murder someone. She is really angry.

The Itachi clone was about to dispel himself when Sakura blurted out. "You are not supposed to use your Sharingan, you moron." The infuriated kunochi crossed her arms and glared exasperatingly at the dark-haired shinobi. The clone looked back at her.

"She is right, Uchiha-san." Hinata added. "You need a couple of days or a week for your eyes to heal completely. Damaging it further will make it harder to mend." The Hyuga said in a timid voice, poking her fingers together.

The Itachi clone shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "No matter," he said smugly. "I can still fight using my other 'eyes'. Please do not worry yourself, princess. I'll be just fine."

Sakura shook her head, trying to understand Itachi's weird reasoning and sense of humor. The Uchiha chuckled as he closed the gap between them and kissed the pink-haired kunoichi on her forehead and patted her cheek softly, assuring her. He gave one last meaningful look to Naruto and a polite smile to Hinata before he dispelled himself.

The original smiled tenderly to himself as he remembers Sakura's worried expression. "You never cease to amaze me, Sakura." Itachi looked ahead and prepares himself for battle.

"_It's going to be a long day… I guess."_

XoXoXoXoX

I hate to say this but if you don't give me enough reviews, no updates will be posted. 4 to 5 will surely motivate me… okay?

Jejeje! I am badly in need of inspiration especially if it comes from you guys.

By the way, a MILLION THANKS to all who liked, added and read my story^^

Mwuah mwuah! Love and peace… Yo!

p.s.  
>Naruto Manga<br>Yipee yey!  
>Itachi and Sasuke, face to face… At long last…<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I've been sooo busy reading FemNaru fics… Sorry for being lazy… Haiyz…

Oh well, Chapter 13 is up… Enjoy ^,~

P.S.  
>I'm just a fan who happens to be obsessed with anything <strong>Naruto<strong>... Masashi Kishimoto is still the ONE.

XoXoXoXoX

**CHAPTER 13**

Four set of paws walks casually at the forest outskirts of Nami no Kuni. It sat on its hind legs as it gazes admiringly at the biggest bridge it ever saw.

"Hmmm… The Great Naruto Bridge…" Kirara said to herself. "I think I heard that name before. I wonder… Oh well, looks like I need to walk on foot from here. Stupid restrictions…" The girl mumbled silently, fearing that someone might hear and spoke of her vulgar choice of words to that woman. "She really scarred me for life. Tsk tsk."

The girl stood up and brushed non-existent dirt on her dress. For this errand, she wore a red kimono tied by a wide ribbon. It has flame like accents on the bottom. Kirara let her long reddish brown hair down to hide her fox ears. The Kyuubi did a nasty job of terrorizing everyone making humans fear foxes in general.

"What a bummer. Can't use genjutsu though, surely every able shinobi in Konoha would notice I'm on a henge or something. I have to do this as quietly as possible or everyone will take the shock of their lives looking at a miniature fox walking around in two legs." The girl sighed as she approached a group of merchants who are preparing to leave.

"Excuse me," Kirara asked using her most endearing, heart-wrenching expression. Even Akatsuki's head honcho couldn't resist her when using this 'technique'.

"What is it little one?" One of the travellers looked at her curiously, wondering what a little girl like her doing in a place like this. The girl smiled secretly.

"Where are your parents? You shouldn't go out on your own child." An old woman approached her, looking extremely worried.

"My parents went ahead and we are supposed to meet in Konoha. I was wondering if you could give me a ride…?" The girl asks politely with a shy smile on her face.

The merchants look at one another as the older woman smiled kindly.

"If it won't cause too much trouble…" Kirara added while poking her fingers together. She really looks so cute. These people don't even stand a chance._"I'm so great. I really adore myself."_ The fox girl thought herself.

XoXoXoXoX

As the group of merchants passes through the gates of Konohagakure, Kirara took this as her cue to disappear in a shunsin. It is time to begin her task. She reappeared near the academy, just outside the main gates of the school.

"I have to accomplish this one as soon as possible. Those 'brats' tend to celebrate and do something stupid when I'm not around. Lady Kagura really spoiled them rotten." Kirara muttered as she tried look for a certain man with the most peculiar personality she had ever known. A cranky dark haired shinobi with the most abnormal behaviour. The young girl sniffed gently in the air as her eyes shifted to their natural colour.

Nara Shikamaru who was passing by at that moment immediately took notice of the girl who is wearing a traditional yukata. _"Who wear these 'things' nowadays?"_ He thought to himself. _"Who is she?"_ Shikamaru frowned when he sense a familiar burst of chakra. _"Naruto?"_

Kirara instantly open her eyes as she found the person she was looking for with another familiar chakra signature. _"Oh? Interesting…"_ The girl smiled viciously as she turned and noticed a strange man with a very strange hairstyle that reminds her of a pineapple who is staring at her. "Uhm… Hello there…" The girl greeted him with a slight bow and a well practiced smile on her face. _"Lady Kagura would be pleased… Hehe."_

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in Konoha?" The Nara asks as he squint his eyes to study the little girl. She had those all too familiar whisker marks on both her cheeks, though much more pronounced on her case unlike Naruto. She had an unnatural shade of eyes, mercurial and silver, whose pupils were vertical. Like a cat. She also had a very long hair that almost reaches the soles of her feet. _"Troublesome." _Shikamaru thought lazily as he looks up in the sky. "They called for an emergency meeting, an explosion from outside the walls, a traitor and now this… Very troublesome indeed."

Kirara smiled widely. _"I guess this mission will take a while… Really troublesome."_

XoXoXoXoX

_Uchiha district, a couple of hours later_

Haruno Sakura started her career as a ninja being the smartest girl in class. Despite the talent she had in controlling her chakra, it wasn't good enough. Sasuke think of her as a nuisance. Her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, thought she'll be able to teach the young Uchiha humility. With Naruto, using a different approach is a requirement. The simpler the instruction, the better. It's not that the Uzumaki is an idiot or something. His views on things are quite simple. While Sasuke prefers to use any means necessary to achieve his goals.

Thinking of them, Sakura was inspired to formulate a plan to prevail over her current dilemma. Since Itachi is pushing her away, she had no other options but to chase him all the way. And use the Sasuke way of handling things.

"_If only he will tell me he doesn't love me, then I won't force myself. But seeing him right now, self-loathing and all that drama. Damn him to hell." _Sakura looked furiously around her. She already defeated half of this ANBU Root. The rest are starting to back away, distancing themselves from her reach. The pink-haired kunoichi tried to calm herself. She is not in a hurry to take down these fools. "No I am not panicking at all." Sakura told herself. "Keep your cool. Stay calm. Breathe slowly…"

"What's the matter, Haruno? Did your boyfriend break up with you?" A female ANBU taunt her in her screeching voice that sounded like a harpy. "Maybe he doesn't like women with large foreheads or something… Does he even know you are one crazy fan girl who likes to chase boys who doesn't like her back? Real pathetic if you ask me."

"_Uh oh,"_ Itachi's sweat drop and took a step backward seeing Sakura's response. _"This is going to get ugly…"_

Sakura's vein popped. Her emerald coloured eyes burns like liquid fire. The killing intent she released would definitely be felt all over the village. Everyone in the vicinity was stunned. The Godaime's former apprentice is surely a one scary kunoichi.

"I think you just aggravated her." One of the other ANBU said.

"Shut up!"

Sakura saw red. And then there was screaming.

A couple of minutes later, there was total silence.

Itachi sighed wearily as he gently moves towards the enraged woman. "Sakura?"

The pink-haired glared annoyingly at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Are you happy now?" She was shaking uncontrollably. Her fist clenches tightly.

The Uchiha looked distraughtly at her. There is a possibility that she could punch him and injure him dramatically but he didn't care at all. "You're exhausted. You almost consume all of your chakra." He said and carries her gently and brought Sakura inside his old house. Sakura didn't react but avoided his gaze.

She is vulnerable because of him. Itachi groaned inwardly. It's his entire fault.

Damn.

XoXoXoXoX

"Wow!" Kirara whistled gleefully. "This place is a mess." The girl stares in amazement. Thankfully, all of the structures have survived the onslaught. There are scattered bodies everywhere. There are blood and the likes. Miraculously, the so called 'victims' are still alive with some minor injuries like broken bones, some scrapes and numerous bumps in the head. All this place needs is some cleaning, here and there, a little life. Those brats should make themselves useful for a change.

"Great! Another Kagura wannabe… Just what I need..." The girl smirked haughtily as she traced the source of all the chaos.

"Aha! Found him." Kirara exclaimed happily. But before she enters the compound, she felt her foot stuck on the asphalt. _"What the…?"_

"You just can't run off without me, little girl…" Shikamaru drawled in a casual manner. Binding the girl using his shadow technique is quite troublesome. She can still move. _"Hmm… She's not an ordinary girl… I wonder…"_

"Pineapple head? You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Kirara yelled, pointing a dirty finger at the Nara.

"_What did she just call me?"_ Shikamaru's jaw dropped, looking flabbergasted at the girl. _"Pineapple… h-head? She does have a nasty manner. Reminds me of that stupid blonde."_

"Yeah! You look like a pineapple." The girl said while grinning. Well, his hair does. Aah, he must come from the shadow clan wielders. Interesting. The pineapple man… Well, the guy stood up and walk slowly towards her. Kirara readied herself. It's been a while since Itachi-kun fought with her in a spar. Can she take someone like him? It's time to find out. "Bring it on, dude."

Shikamaru took a kunai from his pouch and ran towards her.

"!"

Kirara didn't move an inch as the Nara attacked her. Shikamaru noticed the calmness the young girl possessed. He stopped. Her eyes didn't even blink as the kunai dangle inches from her eyeballs. She was grinning mischievously at him.

"Why didn't you move or even defended yourself?" Shikamaru asks; his brows furrowed in deep assessment.

"I happen to read your moves even before you make them" She winked at him making the Nara flush a little. "You wanted to see if I would act differently. Like an enemy of some sorts. But rest assured that I am not. I came here because…"

"Kirara? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The two turned to see Itachi striding hurriedly towards them. Itachi rushed worriedly in front of the young girl's side, cuddling her. Sakura gasps as she freezes in shock and glares furiously at the dark haired Uchiha. Shikamaru's jaw dropped. _"Whoa!"_

"Is she one of yours?" Shikamaru asks the pink haired receiving her venomous stare. He cringed inwardly and back up a little.

"Uhm… Itachi-kun… I think your girlfriend is jealous. Maybe it would be better if you release me now or suffer her wrath later." Kirara whispered to his ear. The Uchiha chuckled lightly as he patted her head as he stood up.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to meet Kirara. She is Lady Kagura's personal summon slash demon." Itachi introduced the girls to each other casually. "Kirara, meet Sakura, she is…"

"Lady Kagura's youngest sister." The young girl interjected cheerfully. Her eyes curving into a smile. "And the pineapple guy over there is Nara Shikamaru, a ninja from the Leaf." Kirara added. "Am I correct?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Itachi answered while Shikamaru muttered noiselessly to himself.

"Jeez… Another headache. Tsk." The Nara grumbled. "_Demon? What does he mean by that?"_

Kirara bowed respectfully at the two. Shikamaru noticed that the girl is no longer controlled by his shadow as she can move already without difficulty. The only one who is immune to his technique. _"Hmm… Interesting…"_

"Well then…" Kirara chirped happily. "Itachi-kun…"

"Did something happen to my sister?" Sakura asks, her fingers clawing the edges of her sleeve. She may not sound like it, but her face shows distress. The Uchiha must be giving her a hard time. The redhead smirked annoyingly, glancing at her second most favourite person in the entire world; whom she wanted to beat right now for hurting her mistress' precious sister.

Itachi feeling the slight killer intent that was intended solely at him, watched as Kirara's expression turns sour while staring at him. He sighed.

"No need to worry, Princess. She is just fine. Just scratches and such, but she can still kick some butt." Kirara said as she hopped giddily to the pink haired and stood by her side affectionately. "Maa, before I forgot…" Kirara took the pouch from her sleeve and toss it at the Uchiha. "She wanted you to have this, Itachi-kun."

Itachi caught the pouch in one hand without difficulty. Kirara raised her brow. As far as she can remember, the Uchiha's sight is dimming. _"Hmmm… Someone must have healed his eyes…"_ She mused to herself. Kirara turns to look at the kunoichi beside her. _"Ahh yes, the Princess. Figures."_ She smiled gently.

XoXoXoXoX

For the nth time, Itachi sighed. Lady Kagura must be in serious trouble for sending Kirara here in Konoha. The little girl spells trouble as well, if someone would ask his opinion. The girl stuck her tongue at his direction as she hears his thoughts, showing him her sharp canines. Troublesome indeed, mimicking the Nara's favourite word.

"_While you're moping in your own little world, Lady Kagura wanted you to know that the 'hedgehog' is coming to play. That evil Cyclops is coming at him."_ Kirara said to him mentally.

Itachi's brows furrowed.

Sasuke.

This doesn't sound good. Not at all. _"I should have finished that man when I had the chance." _The Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger. Not noticing the look given by the Nara.

XoXoXoXoX

Shikamaru had been observing the Uchiha since the time of their arrival. He heard some rumours regarding some 'peculiar stuff', the way he hovered protectively towards his former classmate. The Uchiha's eyes seem to follow Sakura wherever she goes. As dense as Naruto can be, he is not blind like that loudmouth. Seeing that these two had a very 'interesting' relationship, the Nara couldn't help himself but smile.

"_I wonder what she is doing right now."_ Thinking of another familiar blonde, Shikamaru had a thoughtful look. In Suna, a certain blonde sneezed making Kankuro drop his puppets in surprise.

Hmmm… Never thought that these two would end up together. What would Sasuke think?

"_So troublesome..."_

**** _To be continued…_

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading, liking and supporting my story=)

If only all of you would leave a review T_T  
>And those reviews happen to be part of any writer's motivations and such… Especially ME(",)<br>I was hoping for 5 but 4 are good. Jejeje

Ah yes, Kirara is another original character I created for this story. Guess who is she related to^^  
>Also, do you have any suggestions who of our eligible bachelors can be paired up with her? Surely not Itachi and Naruto. How about Shikamaru? Or Sasuke? Or any of those Akatsuki brats. Hmmm…<p>

Manga:  
>Oh no! Tsunade-sama! I hope she is not dead... Stupid Madara. Stupid Kabuto.. Oi Sasuke, please help your brother Itachi... And be nice will ya! Or you'll be the death of him... Again. Hey! Where is Naruto? Bad Tobi. Die, die!<p>

Love and Peace (*,*),v


	14. Chapter 14

Now Playing: New Song by Tacica, Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme # 10

New chapter is up. Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns NARUTO. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of our own self-enjoyment and my own wild imagination going a little crazy… Yosh!

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

[Mindscape]

[_"Talking in mindscape"_]

"**Biju speaking"**

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE  
>CHAPTER 14<strong>

The fifth Hokage took a sip from her tea as she tried to calm herself. Before her, an old ancient tree stood, probably the oldest and biggest tree in the village. Her grandfather, the first Hokage, plant the said tree when the village of the Leaf was being established. It symbolizes the people of Konoha.

And from where she is sitting, she could see that certain leaves are starting to fall.

"_Precious lives are being wasted because of one's selfish ambitions."_

The blonde looked at her palm where Kagura of Amekagure put a seal.

"_I don't know what you are up to, Kagura. But please, be careful…"_ Tsunade thought to herself.

A burst of wind blew through the Gondaime's hair, soothing her. She looked up in the sky and frowned as she heard the sound of a far off thunder.

"Is something wrong?" Shizune asked.

"There's a storm brewing."

"You mean the weather, right?"

Tsunade shook her head slowly as her senses tingled. "Don't worry Shizune, especially you Tonton. As your Hokage, I will protect you and everyone else. I promise." The blonde said seriously, with a soft smile on her face.

Shizune looked incredulously at the woman in front of her, sharing worried glances with the pig. "I think you overworked yourself this time, my Lady." Shizune's nose perked up. "Oh no, you've been drinking again, are you?"

"Ah, shoosh. Don't be such a worry rat, Shizune. It's just one shot."

The two women engaged in a heated argument, not noticing the shadow that appeared behind the bushes.

Tsunade smiled in anticipation as she dragged her assistant away and raised her right leg and dropped the sole of her shoe in an effortless manner creating a slight fissure on the ground.

"This place is sacred to me. And you are NOT welcome here. So I suggest you to better leave, Himura Danzo."

Shizune prepares for an attack but was held back by Tsunade herself. "What's the matter?" The medic asks.

"We are surrounded. Do not make a move." Tsunade said.

"But…"

"We couldn't afford to fight in this place. It might damage the tree. My grandfather would be very upset is something happens to it."

"Ah yes, the Heart of Konoha. Damaging that tree would destroy this village. Of course, we couldn't let anything bad happen to it, wouldn't you agree, Princess Tsunade?"

"You traitor!" Shizune shouted as she throws some needles at Danzo.

"Shizune, NO!"

Two ANBU wearing red masks appears in front of Danzo and deflected the needles. Another one appeared behind the brunette and incapacitated her, firmly holding her hands down.

"If you don't surrender, more leaves will wither and die." Danzo said mockingly.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't…" Shizune begged.

"Shut up!" The ANBU put a gag in the medic's mouth preventing her to speak. After tying her arms and legs, she was dropped unceremoniously beside Tonton whose feet were also tied by another masked ANBU.

Tsunade stared worryingly at the tree. It didn't her took long to make a decision. The Gondaime Hokage sighed and raised her hands in surrender.

"You may have stopped the tree from moving… But what about the branches… and her leaves?" Tsunade asks the bandaged man.

"Hmm…" Danzo smirked disdainfully. "Cutting those branches and leaves would surely please me and my men. It wouldn't take long as a new tree would rise from it. Stronger and better."

"Yeah, sure, why not…" Tsunade rolled her eyes. She turned to look at Shizune and Tonton, ensuring that they are unharmed.

"_Being a Hokage really sucks. I really have to find a new job."_ The Senju thought amusingly to herself. _"The council will surely make a fuss if I appointed him ahead of schedule. Just great."_

XoXoXoXoX

_Earlier that day, Hokage tower_

Tsunade looks at everyone in her office. Shizune stand by her side. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration. Sitting on her desk, her hands folded under her chin, elbows stood on the table. She is contemplating whether to start the meeting, feeling the anxiety buzzing in the air. Team Gai, Asuma and Kakashi have been assembled around her in a loose formation. Kurenai's team together with Hyuga Neji, looks like a mess as they were attacked earlier. Her assistant, together with Sakura's help, already healed their injuries which is not life threatening but still very wearisome to some extent.

Hinata and Naruto was leaning by the window beside Kakashi (those two was rarely seen apart much to the Hyuga Hiashi's annoyance); her former apprentice, Sakura, stand beside the Hyuga heiress while emitting some strange dark aura while glaring murderously at the Uchiha who was standing on the opposite side of the room, further away from the others but looking complacently at her former pink haired apprentice. The others were looking skeptically at the two, feeling the tension between. Hyuga Hinata seems to giggle every now and then while staring at those two.

"_Something must have happened… I wonder…"_ Tsunade noted as she sighed while shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

Since this room cannot accommodate everyone, some were hidden behind the shadows, waiting.

"Everyone…" Tsunade started. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention. Her vein starts to pump as she was ignored. Naruto is starting to get into her nerves with his constant giggling. She concentrated enough chakra to her fists and slammed it on her desk breaking it apart. Everyone's jaw dropped. Those who knew the Hokage's temper smiled knowingly. The others took a step backward, trying to clear up the first stage of her 'attack' just in case the Gondaime lose her calm once more.

"Now that I got everybody's attention." Tsunade tried breathe slowly and started again. "An old friend visited me the other day... And she came with a warning." The blonde leader looks at Sakura's expression, reading it. "She warned me of the danger that is yet to come to our beloved village." The Senju stood and walks behind, by the window, as she stares at the village. "Konoha's greatest enemy lies within her. And some you must have already experience the betrayal."

Tsunade smirked. "Sometimes, it took a lot of courage to fight some of your own. Heh. He surely knows how to crumple the defenses we built inside. Of the trust and camaraderie everyone shared."

"I know some of you…"

Naruto unknowingly clenches his fists. Hinata places her hand above his, silent understanding in her eyes. _"He must be worried about Sai."_ The Hyuga thought.

"…had made some bonds among them." Tsunade grasp her hands on the window baluster. Frowning as she chewed her lower lip.

"Someone told me that we should not judge a person thru his or her mask, but what is behind it." Tsunade turns around to face them. Her expression unreadable. "I am giving this opportunity to inform you the decisions everyone has to make, if anyone would encounter someone who has been a part of their lives who is currently taking part in Konoha's darkest hour..." The Gondaime faces Naruto who stared right back at her. For once, the brat is serious.

"If you cannot save them…" Tsunade hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she has a duty to fulfill to her people. "…destroy them." She firms her resolved.

"Sacrifices must be made by a few to save the many."

XoXoXoXoX

"_Sacrifices must be made by a few to save the many."_

Sakura still remembers what Konan told her that day. _"Sacrifices eh?"_

From what she had heard, this ANBU Root has been dispersed strategically within Konoha's military forces. Like Sai. People who has been a part of everyone's lives. She hates to admit it, but that mummy is clever to darkest part of his bone. Also, he happens to be the one who gave the verdict and influence the other elders to destroy the Uchiha clan. Sakura doesn't know if Itachi knows about this. As she thinks about it, maybe she needs to inform him at once.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired turned to see Kakashi standing with two mugs of hot coffee on each hand. He handed her the other one as he drink from the other cup. (Author's note: I don't know how Kakashi eat or drinks. Surely, he takes off his mask. Let's just say that he did remove the mask before he drinks his coffee without Sakura noticing him^^ I really can't explain so let's just leave him that way…)

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled. The silver haired jounin looked the same as before yet older, wiser.

"Is there something wrong? Is that Uchiha giving you a hard time? Maybe a little 'help' from me and Naruto would fix your problem?" Kakashi said with his all too familiar eye smile.

Until now, the face behind the mask is still an enigma to everyone. Hmmm…

"Nah. I can handle him." Sakura said while smiling. "Thanks for your concern though, I really appreciated it."

"Maaa. He is such as grumpy bastard. I can definitely feel the daggers he is shooting behind my back." The Hatake said as he opens his favorite orange book, ignoring the said mans glare.

"Ignore him. Suits him right for being an idiot." The kunoichi commented as she drinks from her own cup. She could hear Itachi's indignant huff as he continues to glare at them from behind the pillar.

"There are things in this world that is very hard to understand. But making the decision to change things for the better would depend on your personal beliefs and for the people you love." Kakashi said without looking at her.

"Huh…?"

"If the time comes and when one is forced to make the decision that will change everyone's lives, the consequences would come after that decision was made. The guilt of that decision will be dealt with for the rest of the person's existence."

Shocked with the flow of this conversation, Sakura knew that her sensei did have a sixth sense (If that is what you want to call it… But honestly, it could just be a good guess… But how would Kakashi know about decisions that she has to be made in the future…? Creepy…), she nodded absently. _"Why is he telling me these things? Did he…?"_

"No… I am not using my sharingan…" His eye curve happily. "It's just that, your face is so easy to read my cute former student…" Kakashi wave his hands pleasantly. "No wonder HE likes you." He added in a whisper. Surprisingly fast, he tilted his head to the other side to avoid a kunai thrown at his head. Itachi smirked from his spot as he twisted another kunai on his fingers.

Startled with the killing intent the dark haired shinobi emitted, Sakura sweat dropped looking at Itachi's deathly expression towards Kakashi. "Hey! Cut that out." She scolds him as she placed herself between the two sharingan wielders.

"_This scene looks exciting…"_ Ignoring the Uchiha, Kakashi turned a page and started giggling like the pervert everyone knew.

Itachi's eye twitched. _"If only I can kill him, life would be easier around here. But knowing Sakura's fondness for this guy… Ugh! Why do I have to put up with him in the first place…?"_ He thought to himself. Looking naively at Sakura's furious reaction for attacking her former sensei, the dark haired sighed in surrender.

XoXoXoXoX

_Uchiha District, a few hours later_

"This is…" Itachi exclaims.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Sakura asks, temporarily forgotten that she is supposed to be mad at the Uchiha at the moment, approaches him worriedly.

Kirara took a seat on the front house, observing Itachi's weird expression. _"What did Lady Kagura put inside that pouch for him to react this way…? Hmmm…" _

The Nara already left a couple of minutes ago as he has other matters to attend to. "I need to report this incident to the Hokage immediately." He said before leaving them, irritating the little girl by giving her a pat in the head earning him a ferocious snarl from Kirara herself.

A few minutes later, another group of ANBU headed by Yamanaka Inoichi came to take the fallen shinobis in prison for questioning. He talked to the princess and Itachi before he left in a hurry and gave the red haired a curious glance.

"Kirara?"

"What is it Itachi-kun?"

"Why did she give you this?" He asks. The young girl tried to read his face but all she saw was a troubled look.

"I have no idea. What's inside of it by the way? I never had the chance to take a peek. Well, I should have done that in the first place to avoid myself with this kind of curiosity. Wow, never thought I would see you again like this. The first time was the day you learned of that brat's defection to this village…" Kirara said while scratching her head. Her ears are itching... She needed to change back her other form.

Itachi turned just in time to see the little girls discomfort and chuckled. "I don't think Sakura would mind seeing your real form…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"My true form… Well you see… I am half human, half demon…" Kirara said shyly. Looking apprehensively at the pink haired, wondering if she'll hate her if she knew what she really was.

[_"Why don't you see for yourself?"_ Itachi said to her mentally, with an affectionate smile on his face.

"_Huh?"_ For Kirara, the Uchiha is a bloke of ice who doesn't usually show his emotions to everyone. The princess really did change him for the better. _"Very funny, Itachi-kun…"_]

The Uchiha cough as if to hide his amusement. Sakura looks at both of them, frowning.

Kirara breathe slowly as she turned to her other form.

Sakura gasps in surprise. The young girl turned into a fox with reddish brown fur, her eyes were still the same, mercurial and silver. She had one tail, slightly longer than normal. Her paws are black. She looks nervous while staring at her expression. _"My sister has a demon fox as her summon?"_ She looks at Itachi's and concern is written all over his face. They are looking at her weirdly. _"Are they expecting me to go crazy or something?"_ Sakura thought. Kirara couldn't stop her giggles.

[_"I'm sorry…"_The girl spoke in her thoughts.

"_W-what the…"_ Sakura looks at her closely.

"_As you can see… I mean hear; I am a telepath as well, just like Lady Kagura. Both of us can read other people's minds; I for another, can let other people hear me talk through their minds."_

"_Like this conversation…"_ Sakura thought.

"_Exactly."_

"_But… How?"_]

"I really don't know either…" Kirara said, voicing out, an attempt to include Itachi in their discussion who shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Uhm… Well?" Kirara asks.

Sakura looks at her, wondering. "Well what?"

"What do you think...? Do you hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?" Sakura questioned her back.

"Can't you see… I am a FOX…"

"So?"

"…" The fox grumbled to herself.

Sakura looks at Itachi who nodded in return. _"Oh…!" _The pink haired smiled softly in recognition of the girl's fears and approached her who whimpered slightly. She touched her fur and rubs her gently behind the ear. The girl moaned in delight.

"Why would I hate someone like you…? You are so cute I wanted to cuddle you forever." Sakura said as she nuzzled the fox, embracing her. Kirara the fox really had soft fur. Despite the knowledge that the girl is a demon, and that her sister is her master, she liking her already. Like a long lost sister.

"Hey… Uhm… I can't… I can't breathe…" Kirara yelped.

"Oh… Sorry." Sakura released her immediately. Kirara licked her face as both of them laughs, while Itachi shook his head in irritation.

"Yey. I got to kiss her first, Itachi-kun… You really are so LAME…" Kirara laughed out loud. Sakura blushed profusely and Itachi's eyes twitch while thinking murder.

"_Surely, Lady Kagura wouldn't mind if I shave her fur and make it into a jacket or something. Winter is coming… Yes, I definitely needed a fur coat…"_ He thought. His eyes glinting with pure evil while staring at the fox that happens to read his mind beforehand.

"Oops! Hehe..." Kirara gulped slightly. "I think I am taking my leave now, princess, Itachi-kun… My work here is done…" She purred as she gallops away from the two.

Looking at Kirara's retreating figure, Sakura glared annoyingly at the man beside her. "Uchiha Itachi," the pink haired spoke slowly, dangerously, enunciating every syllable. "What did you do now?" She demanded.

Itachi looks innocently at her. His charcoal gray eyes gazes back affectionately. Sakura rolls her eyes and decided to walk out. _"Stupid. Uchiha. Moron. Itachi. Bastard."_ She gritted her teeth in frustration.

The dark haired followed her amusingly while whistling a happy tune. The tension from the earlier argument almost forgotten.

Kirara who changed back to her human form stares confusingly at the two from above the roof, unnoticed. _"So that's why Pain-sama has this constant headache. These two almost drive me nuts. Whew. Interesting couple indeed…"_ She hummed to herself.

"So…" A shadow appeared behind the girl. "Are you going to tell me now why you are here?" Nara Shikamaru asks.

"Sure. But first, I need to talk to your Hokage. I had an urgent message from Nagato-sama and Jiraiya-sensei."

**** _To be continued_

XoXoXoXoX

Thanks for reading everyone=)

Same drill guys^^

Reviews, comments, etcetera, blah blah blah…

If you think I'm crazy, then I am crazy. Hahaha. Sorry, my bad *grins*

Love and peace… Yo!

Manga:  
>Yes! Go Itachi! Go Sasuke! Kill the bastard Kabuto…<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Now Playing:** Movin! By Takacha

**Author's Note:**  
>Sorry for being late, everyone^^ I am busy moping in my own little room because of certain circumstances. And no, I'm not having the writer's block thingy… My mind is in total chaos… Too many ideas running around making their presence known… Eh? Hehehe…<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO or NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Masashi Kishimoto is the man=)

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE  
>CHAPTER 15<strong>

_Previously… _

"_So…" A shadow appeared behind the girl. "Are you going to tell me now why you are here?" Nara Shikamaru asks._

"_Sure. But first, I need to talk to your Hokage. I had an urgent message from Nagato-sama and Jiraiya-sensei."_

XoXoXoXoX

Tsunade walked aimlessly in her prison cell. She wasn't tied like Shizune or Tonton but knowing that if she does anything, their lives would be in grave danger. Besides, seals were put around the room. She can't use any jutsu or her enormous strength to get out of this place.

"_It really sucks to be me…"_ She thought to herself. Well, at least there are no paper works to drag her down to her grave. Heh. If only they leave her her flasks. Drinking would definitely ease her discomfort. She looked at her palm, knowing that Kagura is also doing the same thing to save her loved ones.

"Sacrifices, huh?" Tsunade smirked. Remembering what happened earlier, she reflected her first meeting with an unexpected guest.

"_Who could have thought…"_

XoXoXoXoX

_Earlier that day, after the attack on Sakura and Itachi, Hokage Tower_

"I beg your pardon?" Tsunade repeated. "Who are you again?" The blonde looked distrustfully at the young girl in front of her.

Nara Shikamaru stood near the Hokage's desk, making no comments whatsoever. Probably observing their reaction.

The kimono wearing girl sighed for the tenth time, trying to stop herself from fidgeting. Kirara opened her mouth to speak but closed it, feeling dread for the first time since coming here in Konoha. _"Lady Kagura should have informed me that this woman is sooo scary… Much scarier than her. Ugh…"_ The corner of her lips twitch in annoyance. From her peripheral vision, she could see the pineapple haired man trying to stifle a laugh. _"Grrrr… Bastard."_

Shikamaru is enjoying the girl's discomfort, glad that she is in the receiving end of the Hokage's frustration. However, thinking of the earlier events, this girl is more troublesome than he thought she was. He thought that Naruto is the only apprentice the Toad sannin had currently taken under his wing. And who is this Nagato?

"My name is Kirara. I am Lady Kagura's summon."

"As far as I can remember, no one can summon a human." The Hokage said.

"Yes, you are right. No one can summon another human unless…"

"Unless what…? Are you hiding something from me?" Tsunade questioned the red head. "Does Sakura know about you?"

"I've only met the princess earlier. But Itachi-kun already knows about me. As well as Nagato-sama, Lady Konan and Jiraiya-sensei."

"What!" Tsunade shouted. Her hands slammed her desk, breaking it further.

Kirara chewed her lip thinking of the best way to explain herself further. Well, from what her mistress had said earlier, she could at least try to trust these people to keep her secret.

"You see…" The girl poked her fingers together, unconsciously her ears shot right up feeling her tension. Tsunade and Shikamaru's jaw dropped. They were stunned to see her fox ears. She could almost feel the gawking expression they had given her.

"As you see… I'm half human half demon." Kirara said. "A fox demon."

"A wh-what?" Shikamaru asks.

"A demon…" The Gondaime muttered. "But I thought, your kind had been extinct for a hundred years since the Kyuubi's little excursion gone crazy."

"Extinct?" Kirara scoffed. "Oh please… The correct term would be 'in hiding'. We don't literally walk freely nowadays because people would panic and they will literally hunt us down and tried to kill us to the last _kit_." The girl crossed her arms in exasperation. "Those who attempted to hurt any of my kind are already dead, probably rotting on their grave right now. I make sure of that."

"Blood thirsty aren't we?" The Nara said in dry amusement.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"You didn't come here to tell me that, don't you?" Tsunade asks. The Fifth Hokage leaned on her chair trying to understand.

"You are correct, Lady Tsunade." Kirara answered politely. _"Gah!"_ The girl thought, wondering when she will combust into flames for being well-mannered. _"Lady Kagura must have put a seal on me to be like this… Ugh!"_

"What message does Nagato has for me… And what did that stupid old pervert got to do with everything now?" Tsunade's vein started to pulse rapidly.

"As you already know, those who possess the Rinnegan have the ability to see the future. Since Konoha has been a good friend to the children of the Rain, they decided to share you a little preview of what it is about to come to your beloved village…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Present time_

Senju Tsunade sighed. Danzo might have Konoha's best interests, but his ways are twisted. She would not allow him to live one more day. That man must die.

The blonde bit her thumb and ran her blood above the seal Kagura gave her.

"It is time…" She told herself as she saw the flower shaped seal glows to a vibrant shade of red. "May the will of fire continue to burn in your hearts."

"_Be safe, everyone…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura felt her insides shiver. She could almost swear she heard Lady Tsunade. Activating her Rinnegan, the pink haired felt everything around her.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asks. "What's wrong?"

"Braced yourself, Hinata. The war is about to start." Sakura turns to face the Hyuga, a stern expression on her face. As the last word escaped her mouth, two red masks wearing ANBUs appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of them.

"Sakura of Amekagure, please come with us, and we will leave the rest of your friends unharmed." One of the ANBU asks politely.

"_His voice sounded familiar?"_ Sakura thought. "Why should I?" The pink haired sneered at them. "I never thought that Danzo would work for the likes of that _murderer_?" Sakura hissed.

The ANBU who spoke looked at the other, quite confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to her; she is just playing with you…" The other one said as he took a kunai from his weapon pouch.

"I don't play…" Sakura answered icily, her eyes glaring. Hinata nodded to her side and took her usual battle stance activating her own doujutsu.

"So am I…" The Hyuga commented in a chirpier tune and moved in a blinding speed, blocking the second ANBUs chakra points.

The smarter one, jumps out of Hinata's range but Sakura blocked him or her and fought the ANBU in a taijutsu match that could put Rock Lee's moves to shame. Thanks to those macho looking men in Akatsuki who taught her everything she needed to know. Ah yes, Itachi did most of the work anyways being her personal trainer from hell. The pink haired kunoichi smirked arrogantly.

"Why are you running, ANBU-san? Don't you want to play with me?" Sakura mocked the ANBU and with a gentle flick of her wrist, smashed his or her mask into pieces revealing its face.

Hinata gasps in surprise.

"Sai?"

Sai's emotionless face greeted Sakura.

"Hello, ugly." Sai greeted her with a smile. For once, it holds the most gut wrenching expression Sakura had ever seen from her former team mate's face.

"No…" Sakura whispered. _"This can't be…"_

…_To be continued_

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
>Sorry if this chapter is short. I am losing the inspiration because some people don't want me to know what they think about my story. And that sucks T_T<p>

Anyways, thanks a million for those who continue to read, like and adding this story of mine to their favorites lists^^ It makes me smile…

Reviews, comments, criticisms, etcetera, blah blah blah would be **GREATLY** appreciated…

Love and peace… Yo!

Ja ne~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit in posting this story online. A couple of slight disappointments I guess because some readers don't leave reviews anymore. *sigh*

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE  
>CHAPTER 16 <strong>

In a village up north, a group of four young travelers can be found in a small tea shop. A red headed female bickering with another white haired teen. In front of them, a tall orange haired young man looking incredulously at them, questioning their sanity. From one corner, their leader, stared into a non-existent object in front of him.

"Uhm… Sasuke. You're spacing out." Juugo commented in a sly tone.

"Hn." The Uchiha's monotonous reply. Completely ignoring the commotion around him, the dark haired youth stood abruptly. But before he took one step, he threw a kunai between the quarrelling couple.

"W-what the hell?" Shouted Suigetsu.

Karin paled as her tears started to fall. "Why, Sasuke-kun?"

"You may have fool them but not me. Show yourself." The raven said dangerously, his Sharingan activated, his left hand on top of his sword.

"Very impressive, Uchiha Sasuke. You really are Itachi's younger brother." Tobi commented cheerfully as he materializes infront of Team Hebi, ignoring the others surprised gasps. Juugo immediately took action as he punched the masked Akatsuki. Unfortunately, his fists passed thru the cloaked figure.

"?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks dangerously. Hating the very mention of that man's name. His hands balled into fists, feeling spiteful more than ever.

Tobi smiled in anticipation. "I came to offer you a deal of a lifetime." The orange masked figure said as he took an empty stick from Suigetsu's plate of dango, observing every piece.

"…"

"Your brother, Itachi…" Sasuke's eyes stared murderously at him. "… Killed everyone you loved." Tobi started. "Why don't you return the favor tenfold?"

Sasuke laughs maliciously. "Don't talk about shit like that. HE doesn't know how to love…"

"You're wrong, little one…" Tobi commented, stopping Sasuke from uttering another word.

"Liar!" The Uchiha shouted.

"No I'm not." The masked Akatsuki answered truthfully. "In fact, I know where to find HER. The woman he cared for so deeply. You'd be quite surprised, I tell you…" Tapping his fingers, Tobi waved his hand and from nowhere, he produced a hitae-ate. It has red cloth with the symbol of the hidden village of the Leaf. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"This belongs to her." Tobi said. "A kunoichi from that disgusting village. Kill her, and then you will have your vengeance."

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That man knew how to _love_? Impossible.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin asks tentatively, feeling the tension within her leaders emotion. Juugo and Suigetsu were still beside her. "What are you planning to do?"

The Uchiha tightly gripped the hitae-ate and spoke calmly. "We're going to Konoha…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha_

"Sai?" Sakura heard Hinata gasps in surprise.

"Hello, ugly…" Sai said in a cheerful voice with that familiar smile. However, unlike his previous fake ones, his expression was… heartbreaking.

"W-why?" The pink haired asks, letting her guard down. Sai took a kunai and pointed it at her.

"If you don't do anything, I will be forced to kill Hyuga Hinata and capture you… Child of the Rain…" Sai answered calmly.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she activated her Rinnegan. Silently, she expanded her reach and tried to locate the others especially Itachi and then she ran at Sai. Concentrating enough chakra to her fists, she punched the ground they were standing at. Appearing behind her former teammate, Sakura grips Sai's right arm before he can even make a move and tossed him below the rubble with enough force to knock him down. But Sai dissolved into a Sumi Bunshin (Ink Clone Technique).

"What the?" Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Behind you!" Hinata warned her as she engaged to fight another set of ANBU Root operatives wearing white masks that suddenly showed up in the vicinity.

"These guys are starting to annoy me…" Sakura blocks Sai's drop kick and quickly lands beside Hinata. "I need you to form a shield around us as I try to disable them all at once." The pink haired whispered to the Hyuga.

"Okay." Hinata nodded as she started to release chakra and rotated around themselves, tossing several ANBU Roots that attacked them.

Feeling that her preparation is enough, Sakura then muttered the technique her brother taught her. "Chakra Explosion!" Bits of chakra formed from her hands. As Hinata rotates, the pink haired used the movement of the revolving sphere to fire her concentrated chakra with explosive powers enough to incapacitate their attackers. After Hinata's spin, the devastation of the entire area was so intense; the lot was unrecognizable. Most of the ANBUs were scattered around, wounded, but not life threatening.

"Wow! Impressive." Hinata complimented her.

Sakura blushed, and smiled cheekily. "My brother taught me that. It was so intense I happen to injured myself a couple of times trying it." Scratching her cheek, the pink haired kunoichi answered and looks for Sai. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Hinata's sudden pale expression. "What's wrong, Hina-chan?"

Covering her left eye, Sakura heard Sai whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But, Danzo-sama isn't going to wait for you forever…"

Sakura of Amekagure then felt danger after her return in Konoha. Before she blacks out, she muttered one name.

"Itachi…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha Tower_

Itachi felt something terribly wrong. _"Sakura?"_ The Uchiha looks from the window and tried to find her chakra signature.

"What's the matter, Itachi?" Naruto asks him.

"Sakura is in trouble… I have to find her…" Opening the window, he was about to jump when the door opens showing Hinata's wounded form.

"Hinata!" The blonde exclaims worriedly and run towards the Hyuga heiress.

"They got her…" Hinata whispered but Itachi heard it loud and clear. "I'm sorry…" The pale eyed teen cried helplessly. Naruto hovering over her, trying to heal her wounds with the little knowledge the old hag had taught him about medical jutsus.

The Uchiha stilled on his spot, frozen. His aura darkening immediately, he whispered calmly. "Don't blame yourself, Hyuga-sama." Itachi activates his Sharingan despite Hinata's slight protests. "I was to be blamed for this incompetence. This is my fault… I should have been there… protecting her…" Turning, he called from the shadows behind him.

"Kirara…"

The red headed girl appeared out of nowhere, sensing Itachi's inner turmoil. Snarling furiously that makes Naruto winced.

"We have to find her immediately, Itachi-kun." Kirara changes to her fox form, slightly bigger from her earlier form. Naruto gapes at her incredulously. "I sensed her distress from earlier. Someone she knew attacked her."

"It was Sai." Hinata said in a small voice, clutching Naruto's shirt. The blonde cursed. Itachi clenches his fists.

"Can you keep up?" The fox girl asks.

Itachi gave Kirara a droll stare. Before he took off from the windows, the Uchiha turns to the Uzumaki. "Warn the others. Seems like Danzo started to make his move." Jumping in the air, Uchiha Itachi disappeared in the forms of crows. Promising a very painful death to those who dare tried to hurt his princess.

"_Whatever the consequences, I will come to save you, Sakura…" _Itachi thought. _"Wait for me…"_

From behind, Kirara was following the Uchiha effortlessly despite Itachi's unbelievable speed. _"Consequences be damned, I know that you will protect her, Itachi-kun. Even at the expense of your own life…"_ The fox noted. Sniffing thru the air as she sensed another not so familiar scent, the demon smiled sarcastically. _"Hmm… Is it time for hunting? I wonder…"_

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha borders_

After three years, the prodigal son returned to his abandoned homeland.

Uchiha Sasuke felt his insides tingle in anticipation as he stared from above the cliff overlooking the hidden village of the Leaf.

"Soon, you will die by my hands, Itachi…" His twin red orbs looking murderously at the scene before him. "I will start by taking your heart, and kill her in front of you… just like what you did with mine…" Sasuke promised.

Karin shivered fearfully, looking at the man in front of her. The killing intent the raven released was full of hatred. It was terrifying.

For once, Suigetsu was silent. Knowing that one wrong move and the Uchiha would finally kill him.

Juugo on the other hand was observant. The emotion Sasuke was emitting is somewhat familiar.

Losing everyone you loved, with only one way to soothe the pain.

Death.

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
>Thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter: <em>Toyroys<em>, _Nyaellia_, _Nyght elf_ and _lucy2106_. I really REALLY appreciated it^^ Love you guys… Mwuah mwuah!

Hope I did well on the fight scenes on this chapter… Anyways, till next update…

Reviews would be GREATLY welcomed. Criticisms, suggestions, etcetera… No flamers please…

BTW, I would like to promote my new story;-) Hope you don't mind checking it out… It is a SasuFemNaru story. Tell me what you think. Is it taboo? Stupid? Should I or should I not continue… *wistful thinking*

Oh well… Bye for now everyone…

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:****  
><strong>I dedicate this chapter to Toyroys… Have a safe trip^^

**Disclaimer:**  
>I own nothing except for my brain, my magazines, some stuff, etcetera. Well, I do admit that some of my ideas were inspired from the animes I've watched. Furthermore, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Copyright of the said anime manga still belongs to that person whom everyone already know who he really is…

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 17**

_Previously…_

"_Soon, you will die by my hands, Itachi…" His twin red orbs looking murderously at the scene before him. "I will start by taking your heart, and kill her in front of you… just like what you did with mine…" Sasuke promised._

_Karin shivered fearfully, looking at the man in front of her. The killing intent the raven released was full of hatred. It was terrifying._

_For once, Suigetsu was silent. Knowing that one wrong move and the Uchiha would finally kill him._

_Juugo on the other hand was observant. The emotion Sasuke was emitting is somewhat familiar._

_Losing everyone you loved, with only one way to soothe the pain._

_Death._

XoXoXoXoX

"_Sakura… Wait for me…"_

Sakura woke up, startled. _"Itachi…"_ Looking around, she noticed her hands were tied securely in chakra-enhanced ropes. Her left eye was covered, just like Kakashi whenever he isn't using his Sharingan. The pinkette sighed wearily. "Great, just what I need…"

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" A female voice asks.

"Shizune-senpai?"

"Yes, it's me and Tonton. We are beside your prison cell. We saw Sai brought you in earlier today. Are you alright?" Shizune asks.

"Yes. I think so…" Sakura replied. "Wait… Is Hokage-sama here as well? Where is she?"

"They've put her in a separate cell surrounded by seals so she won't be able to use her strength." Shizune answered in a worried voice while Tonton squealed in confirmation.

Sakura sighed in relief. "At least she's fine." Looking around, the pink haired kunoichi tried to find something to remove her bindings. If only she could use her eyes.

[_"Princess…"_

That voice… _"Kirara, is that you?"_ Sakura asks mentally.

"_Hai."_ The fox answered. _"Did they hurt you?"_ The girl inquired worriedly.

"_No. But they did covered my eyes, and I can't remove it because my hands are tied…"_

Wrong answer as the girl snarled angrily. _"Ouch. Don't. My head is starting to hurt."_

"_Sorry, I couldn't stop myself."_ The fox said in apology. _"If only I had tasted your blood, I could have come sooner."_

"_My what?"_

"_Do not worry. Me and Itachi-kun are coming… And he sure is pissed… He even activated his Sharingan."_

"_He did WHAT?"_ Sakura shouted in annoyance. That IDIOT!

"_Uhm, please don't get mad."_ Kirara pleaded. _"He is sooo worried and from what I see, he is starting to hate himself AGAIN because he thought that it was his fault why you are in danger right now…"_

"_Tell that moron that if he ever do something stupid, I will NEVER ever forgive him… That I won't even dare try to kiss him or that I will never ever try to make him love m-me…"_ Ranting her anger and realizing what she had just said, the pinkette blushed deeply.

Kirara chuckled in amusement. _"You were saying?"_ The fox asked teasingly.

"_No, you didn't even hear that, understand?"_

"_I heard it loud and clear, princess…"_ Another voice. It was… Itachi.

"_Oh no!"_ Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. _"You heard it wrong, I… I didn't…"_

"_Too late, Sakura, I already did…" _Itachi said comfortingly. _"By the way… You don't have to make me love you… I already did."_

Sakura could swear that even in that _conversation_, she thinks that Itachi smiled tenderly at her. _"Itachi…"_ She already surrendered.

"_Don't be afraid… I'm coming…"_ Itachi said. _"I will save you, my Sakura…"_ The Uchiha promised.]

Their mental connection ended as someone opened the door to her prison. It was Sai.

"Danzo-sama wants to see you." He said.

"Eat me." Sakura spat in obvious hatred.

The ink user sighed as he ordered his fellow subordinate to untie her rope.

"No we can't. She is the Godaime's apprentice meaning she can also use that monstrous strength. Her wrist bindings would have to stay." The ANBU said.

"Hmm. Very well…" Sai noted emotionlessly. Turning his back, he went ahead. Unnoticed by his ANBU companion, Sai strategically placed an ink seal on Shizune's jail bars that blended into the shadows. "Let's go."

Sakura noticed it but didn't react at all. _"What is he planning?"_

"Sakura." Shizune shouted in panic. "Where are you taking her?"

"Not of your concern…" The ANBU said in a mocking tone dragging Sakura forcefully from her prison.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you, you'll be dead." The pinkette warned dangerously.

"Yeah right. And pigs might fly." The ANBU answered. Tonton squealed angrily. "Shut up pig, or I'll roast you alive."

"That's enough." Sai stopped the argument as he looks at the masked ANBU.

"Tch. You're getting soft Sai." The ANBU commented.

Ignoring the said ANBU, Sai shook his head and left. As he turned, his lips twitched into a smile, hidden from his comrade's watchful eye.

XoXoXoXoX

Running at immense speed, Itachi cursed when his mental connection to Sakura ended.

"She was taken out. I don't know where…" Kirara told him.

"It's Danzo." A contemplating look on the Uchiha's face. "I have a favor to ask from you, Kirara-chan."

"Does it have to be now?" The fox grumbled annoyingly. "They can perfectly take care of themselves you know…"

"We have to ensure their safety, Kirara."

"But Itachi-kun…"

"Please?" The dark haired Uchiha pleaded. Technically, it was an order, true to his upbringing as the heir of their fallen clan.

"You are so bossy, Itachi-kun. No wonder Sakura-chan is so irritated." Kirara complained as she rolled her eyes before disappearing in a flurry of petals.

[_"Fine, I'll alert the ones in-charge and evacuate these pesky humans to safety. Happy?"_ Kirara said in his thoughts.

Chuckling to himself, Itachi was about to use the Fourth's technique when the fox added a warning.

"_Be careful though, you might encounter HIM sooner than expected."_ The fox's tone was serious. _"He is coming to strike you at your weakest. So hurry up and save the princess before the evil stepbrother comes to ruin all the fun…"_]

"Is that so…" Itachi hummed in anticipation. "So this is what he is planning." Looking ahead, the Uchiha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Sasuke.

"Bring it on, Tobi. I am ready."

XoXoXoXoX

_Meanwhile_

"Haruno Sakura, or better yet, princess of Amekagure. I am humbled by your very presence…" Shimura Danzo bowed before the pinkette.

"I should have known that you are the likes of scum that is willing to work for that monster…." Sakura shouted angrily. The ANBU who picked her up restrained her from attacking the bandaged man.

"Ah yes. HIM. It was actually a favor." He noted calmly.

Forcing her to walk towards their leader, Sakura noticed that they were in an underground facility. Who knew Konoha had such place. "Where are we?" She asks.

"Roots main headquarters." Danzo answered.

"I thought the Third already disbanded your organization?"

"I took precautionary matters at hand to ensure Konoha's strength. Unfortunately, my beloved village was led by another who believes in a fool's dream. That's why I had to make sure that this village will remain strong as I eliminate those who would try to destroy it from the inside." Danzo tapped his crane vigorously.

"By handing you to our enemies, I might gain new comrades to ensure the success of my vision." His eyes glinting evilly, Danzo cupped Sakura's face. "Too bad, he specifically wanted you for himself. I could have make you a very valuable asset to my village."

"Over my dead body." Sakura spit on Danzo's face, her uncovered eye glaring murderously.

Slapping her away, Danzo wipes his face. "How rude. Didn't your sister teach you some manners?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, the pink haired kunoichi struggled to free herself. "If my sister knew that it was your hand that marked my face, you would never see the end of your life as it will end in a flash."

"If she is still alive as of this moment, I guess…" Danzo answered in a nonchalant voice. "He told me earlier that he already had the eldest child of the Rain bowing to his will."

"No, that's a lie…" Sakura's eye widened. No, it can't be. Falling to her knees, the female shinobi tried to control her breathing.

The elder smirked. Sai approached his former teammate, with concern on his face. "She's hyperventilating. We need a medic, ASAP."

"Oh, let her be. She's not going to die. She is a medic herself." The ANBU from earlier commented in a dry tone.

"Sir." Sai turned to face his superior. "He would be greatly disappointed if something happens to her."

Sighing, Danzo order his men to get Shizune. "Make sure she stabilizes her." Leaving the pinkette one last look, the elder left.

Ensuring that they are alone, Sai whispered to Sakura. "You have to collect yourself, ugly. This is not the time for slouching." Grabbing him from his collar, Sakura look at him with a frown.

"You're betraying him?" Breathing slowly, Sakura asks him.

Instead of answering her, Sai handed Sakura his picture book. "I promised to protect this village no matter what. But seems like he was the one who endangers its safety."

Giving her the chance to escape, Sai gave her a smile, for once, it was a real one that reaches his eyes. "Do your worst and make me proud." Removing her eye patch that covered her Rinnegan, Sakura's eyes started to cry.

"You idiot…" Clenching her fist, she gave him a punch, it was strong enough even without chakra.

"Lady Tsunade is in the prison cell below this atrium. You wouldn't miss it as seals surround that room. Shizune must already be on her way to get there." Giving her one last wink, Sai dissolved in a shunshin.

Grateful for his help, Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sai."

Her firm resolve, Sakura cracked her knuckles with a vengeance. "It's payback time…"

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi looks around as he surveys the area. He knew that Danzo's hideout must be somewhere in this forest. Dropping to his knee, he put his hand to the ground, feeling the life force that surrounds him.

From behind, a shadow appeared. Crimson red eyes blazing in hatred stared at the crouching man in front of him. Gripping his sword tightly, he called his name.

"Uchiha Itachi." The shadow stated in a very calm voice that contradicts his darkening aura.

Sighing, Itachi stood to his full height. He could feel the anger that is leaking from the young lad. Turning to face him after so many years, Itachi noted the difference from the boy he left behind to the man that stood before him.

"Hello, little brother. It's been a while…"

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
>A very BIG thanks to all my reviewers: <em>Nyght elf<em>, _OokamiAkuma2297_, _shadow miko_ and _Toyroys_. I am so glad that ALL of you like Petals of Hope. It is very heartwarming:-)

My apologies if this chapter seems too rushed^^ But I couldn't stop myself from indulging a good friend of mine who wanted to read a new chapter as she would go for a trip somewhere that doesn't permit her to visit Fanfiction for a while… or something like that.

I also think I didn't do justice in some parts on this chapter, but hey, admit it, you love me regardless… Hahaha.

Now that I've mentioned it, this story doesn't really follow canon, or the manga itself. So yeah, this is some sort of an alternate universe for our very cuddly characters… Despite my faults, grammatically speaking and otherwise, hope you guys enjoy my firstborn^^ Well, I do think I'm improving… _Eh? Seriously?_

This is my longest author's note by far… And I think it sucks. Sorry T_T

But, please PLEASE click that little blue button below to further boost my dwindling ego… Admit it guys, being jobless really is a bummer. Especially the lack of reviews… *sigh*

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:****  
><strong>Early as now, I apologize for the mild swearing in this chapter… Heavy ones would be replaced by ****.

Enjoy reading:-)

**Disclaimer:**  
>Naruto doesn't belong to me… Especially Itachi… However, loving them from afar soothes my lonely little world^^<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking or Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 18**

_Previously…_

_From behind, a shadow appeared. Crimson red eyes blazing in hatred stared at the crouching man in front of him. Gripping his sword tightly, he called his name._

_"Uchiha Itachi." The shadow stated in a very calm voice that contradicts his darkening aura._

_Sighing, Itachi stood to his full height. He could feel the anger that is leaking from the young lad. Turning to face him after so many years, Itachi noted the difference from the boy he left behind to the man that stood before him._

_"Hello, little brother. It's been a while…"_

XoXoXoXoX

"You look different, Sasuke…" Itachi commented.

"Hn." Eyeing his older brother, Sasuke draw his sword and faces him with a scowl. "Be grateful that I found you first, Itachi. If I happen to found your _girlfriend_, you would lose your chance of ever seeing her again…" Shifting his weight, the raven lowered his stance. From that movement, the hitai-ate that the masked Akatsuki gave him peeks thru his pocket showing its red cloth.

Itachi's eyes widen as he recognized that cloth. Clenching his fists, the elder Uchiha cursed inwardly._ "Damn you, Tobi."_

"Surprised?" Sasuke asks as he notices his brother staring at that piece of trash.

Masking his expression, Itachi shook his head. His bangs partly covered his eyes hiding his fierce look. As his stoic facade back in place, the elder Uchiha took a deep breath. His Sharingan twirling rapidly, he was ready to make his move when he felt her presence spiking rapidly. _"She is so careless… Why does she always give in to her temper? Kisame should have taught her better…"_ Distracted, he never saw Sasuke moved.

The raven took that chance to attack his brother. Unfortunately, Itachi's years of training as an ANBU kick in and saved his pathetic life.

His kunai against his sword.

"I have urgent matters to attend to, Sasuke, perhaps some other time…" Itachi knew that Sasuke remember those words as his brother's glare intensify ten folds. He always used that excuse every time he bails himself out from Sasuke's attempt to call his attention when they were young. The elder Uchiha's gaze softened.

"This time, I am not running away, Sasuke. Please understand…" Raising his fingers, Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with a soft smile on his lips.

"Damn you!" Cursing under his breath, Sasuke used his knee to push his brother away. Following it up with a one handed seal. **"Chidori Current!"** The raven stab Kusanagi to the ground and an electrical discharge flows from that point as it channeled through the ground towards Itachi.

Itachi avoided the attack effortlessly as he attached himself on a tree. An approving look crossed his face. _"He'd grown strong."_

"_You're not getting away from me this time, Itachi."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he followed his earlier attack with another offensive jutsu. **"Chidori Sharp Spear!"**

Piercing Itachi, Sasuke altered the shape of his spear by adding multiple blades to ensure his brother wouldn't escape.

"Impressive. But it wasn't good enough…" Itachi commented as he disperses himself into a flock of crows. Appearing behind his little brother, Itachi pointed his kunai by Sasuke's throat. "Game over."

"I'm not done yet, brother." The raven smirked. Releasing Chidori from every direction, the raven allowed the current to cover his entire body.

Itachi moved away but he was pierced in his left shoulder that miraculously passed through his upper chest, which means it missed his internal organs (if Sakura knew he injured himself, she would definitely kill him). His muscles started to contract and were paralyzed from his upper bicep to his lower arm in contact with Sasuke's defensive and offensive armor.

Another downside of that stupidity, Itachi knew his body couldn't at least take another beating as it was only recovering from a decade of illness. It never even passed a twenty-four hour recuperation period. Sakura is really a good medic, but the patient must also knew his limitations. Spitting blood, the older Uchiha wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Frowning in disappointment, Sasuke steadily watched his brother. Something is not right. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he procured a concentrated chakra needle made from Chidori. "You are supposed to fight me with all your might, Itachi." The Raven said. "Surely, you don't want me to find your woman and kill her right in front of you…"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You may try." He said calmly. "But even if you managed to find her, getting your hands on her would proved to be very difficult."

"How so?" Aiming for something vital, Sasuke held the senbon with a deadly precision.

Itachi didn't even blink. Instead, he smiled serenely.

Snarling madly, Sasuke threw the needle. However, something red and furry snatched the Chidori senbon with its sharpened teeth.

"What took you so long?" Itachi asks the newcomer.

"Please… You made it sound easy. I even resorted to use that _technique_ to scare those pesky humans." The fox answered in a repulsive manner as she chewed the lightning needle thingy while eyeing the man in front of her. _"So this is Itachi-kun's little brother. Hmm…"_ Licking her lips, Kirara grinned. _"Yummy!"_

Sasuke took one step backward. _"A summon? Who is she?"_

"Really?" The older Uchiha sounded surprise after hearing Kirara's reasoning. Chuckling, Itachi stood slowly. His knees buckled but he managed to hold on to the fox's upper torso.

"What's wrong, Itachi-kun?" Looking at her best friend, Kirara saw red. Growling madly, she turned to face Sasuke, the fox was about to leap at the raven but Itachi tightly grasp her tail, stopping her from attacking his brother.

"Just one bite, Itachi-kun. Promise I won't kill him." The fox pleaded.

"Sakura needs us. She's in trouble. We have to hurry…" Itachi said instead.

"Damn…" Sighing, Kirara helped Itachi climbed her back. Glaring her eyes at the young Uchiha, she gave one last warning. "Be thankful, Uchiha Sasuke. If Itachi-kun wasn't here, I am going to devour you alive." Leaving him a very angry look, Kirara and Itachi left hurriedly.

"We are not finished yet, Itachi. Come back here." Sasuke shouted in rage.

XoXoXoXoX

"Your brother is a complete mess…" The fox commented in a sly tone. The two were jumping at a high pace with incredible speed.

Carefully twisting and flexing his injured arm, Itachi drew a tired breath. "Partly, it was my fault." The dark haired said in a whisper.

Twitching her snout, Kirara rolled her eyes. "Yes, you really are convincing that night."

His vision blurring, Itachi shook his head and righted himself to avoid one nasty fall. He sensed Sasuke following them from behind.

"He really is persistent." Kirara said with a growl. Patting her head, Itachi smiled ruefully.

"I did told him to get stronger so he would have a chance of killing me…"

"At what costs?" The fox asks. "Betrayal. Abandonment. There are so many factors to be considered for his fall. Yet, you are willing to sacrifice everything for him."

Itachi unknowing clenches his fists. Kirara sighed. Her ears twitching, she decided to double their speed. "Hold on tight, Itachi-kun. We're taking a shortcut."

Itachi nodded as he braced himself. Kirara always like to travel in style. Laughing quietly, the Uchiha turned slightly to look at Sasuke.

"_I'm sorry… little brother…"_

Sasuke's eyes widen when the duo disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"Damn you… Damn you to hell… Itachi!" Sasuke shouted in anger. It echoed all the way through Itachi's battered and wounded soul.

"_Yes. I am… Forever damned…"_ Itachi thought drily.

XoXoXoXoX

The ground is shaking. Senju Tsunade knew that someone powerful is causing this kind of havoc.

"_Could it be?"_

"Master Tsunade…"

That voice… "Sakura?" The door to her prison cell was pulverized into pieces of chopped wood. From the outside, you could see the pinkettes slight blurry figure huffing. Tonton jumped towards her in worry. Behind Sakura's back is Shizune.

"I never expected to see you here, Sakura. What happen to your bodyguard?" The Godaime asks as they made their way out of that place.

"He must be on his way." The group hurried themselves to a long tunnel.

"This place is huge." Shizune said in an astonishing voice.

"Yeah. I remember this place to be the most sacred part of Konoha." Tsunade grit her teeth in anger. "My grandfather, the First Hokage, used this rocks to build the foundation of the village. That old geezer used it for his own personal deeds."

"I beg to differ, Tsunade-hime…" Danzo said.

"You…" Tsunade yelled at him.

"It was unfortunate for the child of the Rain to escaped. However, the plan was to ensure that the two would never see each other until his arrival…" The elder said as if talking to himself.

The pinkettes eyes lit in recognition. "It was your plan all along?" Staring incredulously at elder, Sakura turned to look at him with a very angry glare. "And you allowed him to come here? Are you insane?"

Smiling methodically, Danzo raised his hand. He felt good as he saw Tsunade turn pale as a ghost when he notice her looking at the object in his hands.

"Do you recognize what this is, Tsunade-hime…" Danzo asked.

"Damn you…" Tsunade looks extremely pissed. Good. And now, for the main event…

"Observe, how I planned to clean Konoha from its filth. First, we have to remove the damaged root…"

"Nooo!"

It was instantaneous. The moment Danzo crushed the said root, the cavern they are currently in trembled. Blocks of rock and dirt fall above their heads. The ANBU Root operatives that stand behind the elder dispersed immediately.

The ones that stayed were brave enough to reprimand their leader. "Sir. This place is dangerous. We have to leave."

Danzo smiled. "After today, a new Konoha would be born…"

XoXoXoXoX

Majority of the clan heads were having a heated argument with the civilian council. Moments earlier, a big red fox appeared out of nowhere scaring everyone in the village.

But Naruto knew otherwise. He asked Kakashi and the other Jonins to alert everyone. Itachi told him earlier that if Kirara (the said fox who appeared to scared the villagers) showed up, they must evacuate everyone, as something bad would happen.

A couple of minutes later, the ground started to shake.

The Hyugas activated their Byakugan to see if something was wrong. Hinata gasps as she turned to face the others.

"Konoha is being attacked underground. We found chakra signatures that surround the village from…" Hinata looks to Neji to confirm her suspicion.

"It was chakra coils… No… Its some kind of roots found underneath the village…" Neji said.

As Neji finishes his sentence, the entire village of Konoha trembled. From the Hokage tower to the center of the town proper, the land started to shake and split apart swallowing everything in its path.

It's a good thing that all the villagers were already evacuated.

"We have to find Baa-chan." Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're right. Dad might not handle the stress despite the preparations…" Frowning in disgust, the lazy Nara faced every Rookie present (minus Sasuke and Sakura).

"Team Kurenai, please do your best to locate the Godaime. Shizune and the pig might be with her. Last time I heard, they were on top of the Hokage monument…"

Hinata, Shino and Kiba nodded while Akamaru barks in confidence.

"Naruto would use his Sage mode to locate those ANBUs from the Root while Team Asuma would back him up just in case." Ino gave a determined look while Chouji continues to eat his bag of chips.

"And Team Gai…" Neji, Tenten and Lee readied themselves in anticipation. "Your lot must be ready for the frontline for any attacks that may come once we lured them out…"

"Hai!"

"Alright everyone…" Shikamaru said with a bored tone while scratching his head. Eyeing the clouds with a longing expression, he looks at everyone; shifting from his lazy persona to the most talented strategist Konoha has ever known. "Be safe and good luck to all of us."

Naruto smiled. "Let the party begins…"

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
><strong>Special thanks for _AnjuHime_, _shadow miko_, _Toyroys_, _OokamiAkuma2297_ and _Nyght elf_ for the inspiring reviews. Glad you all like it^^

BTW, did you see that little blue button below? If you would be so kind enough, please leave a review, any comment, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etcetera… I would be glad to hear them out.

Anyways, thanks for reading;-)

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!

**Naruto Manga:**  
>Aaaw... Itachi is so... so selfless... Makes me want to cuddle him and... I think I love him more^,~ Wouldn't you agree? And Sasuke-teme is such a jerk! *sigh*<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**  
>I am sooo bored T_T<p>

Ah yes, enjoy reading:-)

**Disclaimer:**  
>Naruto obviously is a very loved Anime Manga. So many FanFics posted online… So many to choose^^ Can't have enough;-) Yay!

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking or Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 19**

XoXoXoXoX

"I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." – Uchiha Sasuke

XoXoXoXoX

_Previously…_

"_Alright everyone…" Shikamaru said with a bored tone while scratching his head. Eyeing the clouds with a longing expression, he looks at everyone; shifting from his lazy persona to the most talented strategist Konoha has ever known. "Be safe and good luck to all of us."_

_Naruto smiled. "Let the party begins…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Pieces of large boulders shook as it was forcefully shoved away. Gloved hands tightly clench itself, grasping for survival.

"Darn it!" Sakura muttered angrily.

Luckily, the pig survived as it squealed worriedly over the rubble.

"I'm okay." The pink haired Kunoichi tried to breathe evenly. Wasting no efforts, she pushed chakra into her eyes; she activated her Rinnegan and searched for Shizune and Lady Tsunade. "Don't worry, we're going to find for them…"

Sakura found Shizune 10 meters away from Tonton. Rushing to her side, she immediately heals her injury and helps the pig to remove the rocks that covered the fallen medic.

Another quake shook the area. Looking around Sakura tried to find the Godaime but they were immediately surround by Danzo's minions.

Growling at the back of her throat, Sakura readied herself.

Gasping for air, Shizune stood shakily. "Let me handle this, Sakura-chan. Find Lady Tsunade and leave…"

"I'm not leaving you behind Shizune." Turning to face the woman, Sakura smiled. "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." She quoted. "Or something like that…" Grinning mischievously, the pinkette adjusted her gloves. "Kakashi-sensei taught me well. And I am not going to waste those lessons because of unexpected circumstances." Her eyes blazing with determination, she walks ahead making their enemy took step back.

"Besides, I knew that _he_ is coming." Sakura said confidently.

"If ever he would come, it would be too late…" One of them said.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura wave her hand in dismissal. "Yeah right, whatever." Counting her enemies, the child of the Rain hope that Itachi would hurry. She doesn't know whether she could hold them off till they find the Hokage.

"Tonton, Shizune…" The pig squealed while the dark haired medic turn to face Sakura. "Please find the Godaime. I'll take them off your back…"

"But Sakura…" Shizune shook her head in disagreement.

"We don't have much time… Hurry."

The masked shinobis jumps at them, pushing her senpai back; Sakura used another jutsu her brother taught her. **"Shinra Tensei!"** Her defensive barrier pushed their attackers back. A technique similar to the Hyuga's Kaiten, Sakura used their family's ability to manipulate repulsive force to push matter away. The downside to this technique is that she had to wait five seconds before she could use this again.

Following it up, Sakura used her chakra enhance fists to demolish the ground thus making it easier for Shizune to find the Hokage.

Breathing heavily, Sakura could feel that her chakra is draining fast. _"No, not now…"_ Stealing a quick look from her side, she saw Shizune surrounded by two more ANBUs. "Darn it…"

"What's the matter princess, tired already?"

A couple of hand seals were performed and a bright light surrounds the pinkette, stopping her to make a move.

"_Shit!"_ Sakura dropped to her knees. She couldn't move her body. "Damn it! Why am I so careless…" Glaring murderously, she saw Shizune holding her wounded arm. "Leave her alone!" The pinkette shouted angrily.

An ANBU Root laughs maliciously; Sakura's plea was ignored.

"We have no use for you anymore, Lady Shizune…" Facing the Godaime's assistant, one of the ANBU took a kunai.

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the stabbing sound of flesh and metal.

"Your sister Kagura, told me once to have faith… Or was it Naruto? Oh well, at least I heard it somewhere…" Senju Tsunade said as she appeared out of nowhere. She kicked the ANBU with so little effort crushing him flat to the wall.

Sakura shook her head smiling. "Yes, I did heard it once…" The surrounding ANBU was quite apprehensive as the Godaime shows herself unharmed and totally pissed off.

Turning to face her most loyal assistant, the Godaime scolded her lightly. "Don't lose your focus Shizune…"

"Sorry my Lady…" Shizune apologizes as she started to heal her wounds.

"Can you still stand up?"

"Hai."

"Sakura?"

"I'm trying…" The pink haired Kunoichi tried to stand despite the pulling gravity. Clenching her teeth, she tried to locate the weakest part of the seal. Noticing the gap, she slowly gets to her feet.

Tsunade squinted her eyes in irritation.

"One wrong move or she'll die…" The ANBU said threateningly. Doubling their efforts, the seal that surrounds Sakura lights up causing the pinkette to fall heads on.

"Watch it, you morons!" Cursing these idiots, Sakura's effort was wasted. She couldn't even move her fingers. _"Crap!"_ The added force of the seal is already giving her a hard time to breathe. Then she noticed a piece of petal that falls in front of her, which is unaffected by the seal itself, Sakura's spirit started to lift up.

The Senju smiled sardonically, causing the Roots to wonder if the Fifth Hokage had gone crazy.

"…"

A burst of wind envelops the entire area, with pieces of petals flying everywhere. Dropping inside the barrier, Itachi used Susanoo to cover Sakura as he effortlessly dispelled the gravity seal that holds down the pinkette.

"Itachi!" Sakura breathes a sigh of relief as she saw her Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan!" Kirara happily tackled the pinkette and started to lick her face.

"Hey there, Kirara. Ow! Cut that out!" Petting the fox's head, Sakura smiled warmly to her sister's summon.

"Are you alright?" Itachi worriedly approached Sakura, looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine. We all are…" Sakura answered calmly. However, she noticed Itachi's torn sleeve. _"What the…"_

"Itachi…" Tsunade greeted the newcomer and smiled at the fox that is still on top of Sakura's lap.

Even before the Uchiha can reply, he felt something evil. Twirling as fast as the wind, he readied his kunai. However, the enemy was faster as it managed to deflect his attack and stabbed him on the same spot as Sasuke's chidori. Despite Susanoo's effort to protect him, Itachi felt himself slipping.

"Itachi-kun!" Kirara shouted in worry.

Sakura's eyes widened. The pink haired kunoichi rushed to Itachi's side without even glancing at his attacker.

"Sakura, don't…" Itachi warns her. But it was too late…

Gloved fingers grasp Sakura's arm tightly, stopping her from reaching him.

Tsunade rushed to save her but she was repelled back by an invisible force.

"Hmmm…" The cloaked figure hummed in appreciation as he looks around. "Danzo did his part well…" Dropping his hood to reveal his mask, Tobi greeted everyone. "It's been a while… Konoha…"

"Let her go!" The Uchiha yelled, stepping up to take Sakura back. Tobi defended his _prize_ as he grabs Itachi in a chokehold, lifting him up like a piece of scrap.

"How pathetic you have become, Uchiha Itachi…" Clicking his tongue in disappointment, Tobi stared right thru his eyes. "You have grown weak because of this _woman_." Motioning to Sakura who tried to free herself from his grip, the masked Akatsuki shook his head. "Such a waste…" Itachi glared madly at him, his Sharingan blazing with incomparable fury but Tobi was unaffected.

At that exact moment, Sasuke come out from one of the tunnels. Shocked to see his older brother in the grasp of another man. Totally unaware of someone else's presence especially Sakura and the Fifth Hokage.

"Let him go…" The raven screamed hysterically. "He is mine to kill, damn you!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Shizune gasp in surprise.

"Ah… It's good to see you too, Uchiha Sasuke… Come, join us…" Tobi welcomed the raven.

"I said…" His own Sharingan spinning wildly, Sasuke yelled one more time. "Let him go…"

Laughing to his hearts content, Tobi released Itachi and kicked him away.

Unnoticed by everyone, Kirara leaped towards the fallen Uchiha and hovered protectively beside him. Crouching low, she bared her fangs and snarled furiously at the masked Akatsuki.

Unperturbed, Tobi looks at the fox. His giddiness from earlier moments gone as he saw Kagura's own personal summon. "There is nothing you can do, little one… Go back to where you came from…" Tobi said to her as he thought to himself. _"That woman must have sent her here."_

"Whatever, loser. Now, let the princess go or I'll eat you alive, piece by piece…" Her mercurial colored eyes changed to bloody red; Kirara shifted lower. Hurdling at him, the fox happens to snatch a piece of cloth. "Darn it! Stay put you a**hole!"

Dissolving into nothingness to escape the demon, Tobi reappeared beside the raven; Sakura is nowhere to be seen.

Itachi tried to get up but drops to his knees due to the injury he received. "Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Sakura?" He turned to face the masked Akatsuki. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Tch. Meddlesome creature…" Tobi grip Sasuke's arms as he decided to leave. He never expected to see the fox here, ruining part of his plans. "We're leaving Sasuke."

"I'm not done yet, Itachi is still alive…"

"You'll get your chance sooner. But for now, we retreat…" Leaving one last look, Tobi said in a whisper. But Itachi heard it loud and clear. "I'll be taking your little brother as well, Itachi-san…"

Itachi frozed.

Tobi spoke cheerfully, his eyes glinting in pure evil. "To save her, you must fight your brother… a fight to the death…"

And then he was gone.

XoXoXoXoX

Moments passed, Tsunade wearily approached the Uchiha. "Itachi?"

Ignoring her and the looks of pity, the Uchiha bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Tightly clenching his fist to collect himself, Itachi ignored the pain of his injury as he stood. He looks at Kirara and stared at her intently. Without flinching, the fox returns his gaze. She is one of the few who isn't scared of his eyes. His Mangekyo spinning rapidly, Itachi spoke calmly.

"I don't know what other reasons Lady Kagura has in her mind to send you here. But please, try not to interfere… Let me handle these things on my own…" Itachi said as he dispersed into a flock of crows.

It is time to face his destiny. Itachi will not allow anyone to ruin everything. He had been delayed long enough. He shouldn't have involved Sakura into this mess. Now, she is paying the price of his stupidity.

"_Forgive me Sakura…"_

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
><strong>Special thanks to _PiEcHiCk98_, _OokamiAkuma2297_ and _Nyght elf_ for the review(",)

Thanks for reading;-)

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:****  
><strong>Don't have anything else to say… Reviews are so good and I am happy because you guys appreciated me more than the people I know *sniff sniff* What a nice way to celebrate my birthday… Hahaha…

Enjoy reading:-)

**Disclaimer:**  
>I don't own anything except for my laptop, some OCs and a couple of ideas here, there and everywhere.<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking or Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 20**

XoXoXoXoX

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." – Uchiha Itachi to Sasuke_

XoXoXoXoX

Previously…

"_I don't know why Lady Kagura sent you here. But please, try not to interfere… Let me handle these things on my own…" Itachi said to Kirara as he dispersed himself into a flock of crows._

XoXoXoXoX

_On with the story… _

"Damn it. He never even let me heal his wounds." Tsunade muttered angrily.

The fox sighed as she changed back in her human form. "That's the way he is… A complete and total idiot…" Her ears twitched as she sensed the arrival of others. "Someone is coming to help you out. I hope you don't mind if I go ahead to follow Itachi. Have to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll take care things from here." The Godaime replied. "Take care of yourself, gaki." Tsunade smiled. "And send my regards to Kagura."

"You too, baa-chan…" Dissolving herself into petals, Kirara wave her hand in farewell, totally oblivious to Tsunade's incredulous look. The fox grinned. "Before I forgot…" She took a pouch from her sleeve and tossed it at the blonde. "That old hag wanted you to have this… With that, you will be able to rebuild Konoha…" Kirara smiled. "Bye for now…"

Tsunade shook her head. "That woman…" Musing, she turns to see Hinata and the others. Shizune stands loyally by her side. "Lets clean up this mess. The sooner we finish, the better." Her firm resolved. "Its time to make Danzo realize who is the real boss."

XoXoXoXoX

_Amekagure_

Sasuke stalked away from Tobi as they appeared inside a very unfamiliar place. It was dark and enormous. Turning back, he saw someone lying beside the masked Akatsuki's feet.

It was…

"Sakura?!" A woman wearing a cloak of black and red clouds hurriedly approached them; who accidentally collides with the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at her but she doesn't seem to notice him as she brushes him off.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?" Kagura growled at the masked Akatsuki, her eyes glowering murderously.

Tobi raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything… yet…" He said in a no nonsense manner. Turning to face Sasuke, he winks at him. "I would like you to meet Kagura and her youngest sister, Sakura. They are the Children of the Rain. Kagura, I want you to meet…"

"I already know who he is…" Kagura said sharply. Carefully, she picked up her sister and carried the pink haired away. Before leaving, the rosette gave them an irritating look before allowing the shadows to hide their retreating form.

"A piece of advice…"

Sasuke turns to look at Tobi who was about to leave the room.

"…Try to stay away from that woman. She is very fond of your brother and if she learns that you were about to kill him and his girlfriend, which you already know who really is, she might eat you alive for dinner."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

Sighing, Tobi tossed a pink Konoha headband towards the Uchiha.

"How did you?"

"This belongs to that girl…" The masked Akatsuki said as he leaves him in his own thoughts.

Uchiha Sasuke was taken aback in surprise.

"Sakura is the lost child of Amekagure and Itachi is somewhat her guardian slash protector." Tobi chuckled under his breath. "Guess what happens after that…"

The Raven drops Sakura's hitai-ate that clang soundly around the room.

It can't be…

XoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha's forests…_

Itachi's knees gave up. Falling head first, he clenches his fists and tries to stand up but failed miserably. He is losing too much blood.

A pair of hand glowing with green healing chakra appears beside him. Kirara was silent as she started to heal the Uchiha's wound.

"You are being reckless, Itachi-kun. Try to be careful or you'll kill Sakura-chan with worry…"

"She is in danger because of me…" Itachi whispered. "I should have been stronger…" Gritting his teeth, the Uchiha condemns himself for the millionth time that all the girl could do was twitch her ears and roll her eyes. "I shouldn't have touched her…"

"Indulging yourself in self-pity doesn't change anything…" The fox said grimly. "Nothing is gonna change between the two of you… even if you avoided her, you will still fall in love with her, Itachi-kun…" Kirara sighed. "…And she will still fall in love with you." While Itachi is busy berating himself, the redhead put a seal on the fallen Uchiha. Giving herself a congratulatory nod, the fox helped her best friend get up. "Can you walk?"

The Uchiha glares at her for even asking as he started to walk away sluggishly. Shrugging her shoulders in a dismissive manner, Kirara followed casually behind. Seems like he is back to his old irritating self. Which literally means a bad thing according to her and Kisame-san's opinion.

Crossing her arms in exasperation, Kirara looks intently at Itachi's retreating back. Making no attempt to break the silence that is starting to annoy her, the fox made mental notes to slap this man later. If worst comes to worst, she will be forced to do necessary things to save him from himself.

"_I really needed a break… You owe me this much, dear mother_ _of mine…"_

XoXoXoXoX

_Amekagure…_

Kagura gently placed Sakura on her bed. Making sure that her sister is comfortable and the lights in the room are all turned on.

Aside from chakra exhaustion and some gashes on her arms, Sakura is unharmed. Cursing mentally, the rosette promised a very gruesome death to that old man. Itachi must be worried as hell. Knowing that Uchiha, Kagura could already guessed what he would do next. She hoped that the fox isn't slacking off.

Sensing the other one, Kagura crossed her arms and sighed in surrender. She waited for the teen to make his presence known. From where she is standing right now, Kagura could feel the boy's anger, his inner turmoil and his pain. Making no attempt to welcome Itachi's brother, the rosette stood and went to the other side of the room, to give the boy some space.

"Killing her would only cause you more pain, Sasuke…" Kagura said solemnly.

The raven revealed himself with a scowl on his face. "Do not interfere, woman."

Huffing, Kagura gave the youngster an irritating look. "Don't make me repeat myself, little boy…"

Sasuke snarled as he briskly entered the room. His hand covered with lightning. "Don't mess with my head." Gritting his teeth, the young Uchiha snaps at her.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura scratched her chin. "No I am not messing with your pitiful little mind… Technically, it is screaming at me…" The rosette mused.

"You're a mind reader?" The raven has his doubts. Sasuke held his ground and stares wretchedly at the woman.

"Sort of… But an empath would be an appropriate term." The woman answered earnestly. "Here, take a seat… I know how tired you are, literally."

"Don't tell me what to do." The raven growled.

The rosette pinched the bridge of her nose. "For the love of Kami, damn it boy, just sit…" Kagura screeched at the young Uchiha.

Though Sasuke has no plans to do whatever she wants, he was forced to sit by an unseen hand. The woman shifted from her angry expression to a cheerful one in a blink of an eye.

"Are you high or something?" Sasuke asks resentfully. Grinning, the rosette approached the boy with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and poked him in the forehead. Glaring at the woman, Sasuke clenches his hands.

"Aren't you tired of hating that man?" Kagura asks.

"I am an avenger… And hate is one of the many reasons why I am alive." Sasuke responds curtly.

Sighing, the rosette crouched to look at the boy's eyes. His Sharingan activated.

"If you know what's good for you, don't stare at them…" The raven stated blankly. "I have no quarrel with you… Despite your allegiance to that man."

"I am not afraid of your eyes, little Uchiha." Kagura said. "What I am afraid of, is how you would react if you learned the truth…"

"What do you mean? What truth?"

"There is more to your clans death… and your brother Itachi's betrayal…" Kagura' gaze softened.

"Don't you dare mention that bastard's name." Sasuke yelled furiously.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Afraid to learn the truth about your clan, why your brother killed them all?" The rosette taunts the boy. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is still a boy according to her dictionary. No wonder Itachi is so protective of his younger brother. This kid has a very fragile heart.

"Shut up!" Clutching his head, Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up abruptly that his chair skids back hitting the wall.

"If you are ready to face the truth, come to me, and I will tell you everything you needed to know about that dreadful night. The real reason why the Uchihas fall to their demise." Kagura told Sasuke's retreating back that turns slightly to left her a murderous glare before slamming the door that miraculously survived the beating.

Itachi would be mad, but Kagura is already decided. His adoptive brother deserves to be thought a lesson. He is not the center of the universe after all. Well, she will not ask Sakura of her own personal opinion because she already knew what her little sister's answer might be. Chuckling darkly, the eldest Child of the Rain knew what needed to be done.

"They say that truth will set anyone free… I wonder if that's true…" Kagura muse to herself.

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
><strong>Special thanks to Toyroys (welcome back), shadow miko (update granted), Mango Marbles (end chapter already done… hehe…), Guest # 1 (no! don't kill tobi, he is a good boy *winks*), Guest # 2 (thanks, I am trying my hardest so do not worry), OokamiAkuma2297 (the winner? Hmmm… I wonder who will it be as well…) and Night elf (here you go…)

Thanks for reading and the reviews;-) Love them all… Mwuah mwuah!

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:****  
><strong>Enjoy reading:-)

**Disclaimer:**  
>Same old… Same old…<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking or Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 21**

XoXoXoXoX

"_Your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are... It is the rest of your story, who you chose to be…" – Kung Fu Panda 2_

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi walked calmly. Ignoring Kirara's irritating huffs, the Uchiha carefully think of his plans.

This time, there will be no mistakes.

Saving Sakura would be his first most priority. Sasuke would follow as well. However, with Lady Kagura in the same vicinity, that spells trouble. She might say something to his little brother. Frowning a little, Itachi tighten his fists.

"_She promised not to interfere with my business… I hope she keeps her part of the bargain…"_

With that in mind, Itachi breathes quietly. There is no time to waste. He had to act fast before Tobi does anything drastic.

"Kirara"

Giving him a pointed look, the Fox snarled unglamorously. "What? You're talking to me now?" Hissing angrily, Kirara flips a strand of her hair and continues to walk ahead, deliberately shoving the Uchiha by his side.

Chuckling inwardly, Itachi sighed and removed his Akatsuki ring and gave it to the girl.

"Seems like I'll be retiring sooner than expected." The Uchiha mused. "I want you to give that ring to the Leader."

Her eyes widened, Kirara stared at the man in front of her. She stared so hard that she thought Itachi's imaginary vein ticked.

"What?" The Uchiha even had the urge to ask that stupid question.

"I really wonder what Sakura-chan saw in you…" Kirara said grumpily.

"?"

"Nevermind." Kirara rolled her eyes. Turning around, hiding the expression that passed her face, the fox bit the insides of her mouth to keep herself for shouting. As her eyes shifts to red, Kirara's tail and ears bristled ominously.

"The fortress in Amekagure is surrounded by an invisible barrier. Getting in would be difficult, as HE will immediately notice our presence." The fox said in a thick voice.

Contemplating on the matter at hand, Itachi kneeled down. His sharingan swirling rapidly. "Do you know where the others are?" He inquires out of the blue.

"The last time I see Konan, she is with the big boss himself. Kisame and the others are sent on a mission…" Rubbing her chin, Kirara turn to look at the Uchiha. "…And I mean every single one of them." The girl crouched beside her friend and stares at nothing in particular. "The hideout is quite empty as well. Pain-sama mentioned that he took those _punks_ out of the way… Just to be safe I guess. He must have seen this one coming."

"I see." Itachi nodded. "That is so like him."

"So?" Kirara asks. "What's the plan?"

Smiling serenely, the Uchiha patted the girl on the head like he always does.

"I'm sorry Kirara…"

Frowning, the fox turned to look at the dark haired. "What are you sorry about?"

"This." Itachi said as his Sharingan flashed. Kirara widened her eyes as she fell unconscious on the Uchiha's arms. Before she lost consciousness, he even heard her curse that made him winced secretly. Kisame must have taught her that word. Laughing quietly, Itachi could almost see Kagura's vein explode. Her demon knows how to speak very bad languages. Kisame is really going to get it this time.

Despite being a half-breed, Kirara is still a fox demon that can be controlled by his eyes. Gently putting her between two large roots to hide her body, Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloaked and draped it over the girl.

"Sorry little one, but this fight is mine alone." Itachi said with a soft gaze for his furry friend. "Besides, if you see my brother, which is so likely to happen, you might bite his head off… that I couldn't allow." Smiling humorlessly, the dark haired commented.

The Uchiha stood up and look up in the sky. Petals of cherry blossom were falling gracefully around him, reminding him of his priorities.

Sakura.

Sasuke.

Konoha.

His Sharingan twirls faster and faster. Three dots connected to form a myriad of swirling black lines.

These cursed eyes.

He drifted silently thru the shadows.

He knew what is needed to be done.

Tobi is not the only one who has something hidden on his sleeves.

He didn't sacrifice everything just to fail now.

He smiled cynically to himself.

Uchiha Itachi had a date with destiny.

XoXoXoXoX

_Sasuke padded quietly to the hallways of the house. How come it was so dark?_

_Mother always light up the whole house every time the night came, especially if his brother or father were out late._

"_I wonder…" The seven year old boy mused, ignoring his earlier thought. "What's for tonight's dinner?"_

_He still got time before his mother calls him at the table, so he decided to train for a couple of minutes. He had this super cool move he wanted to try._

_Sliding the door to the dojo, Sasuke stopped on his tracks as he felt some weird sensation that passed inside of him. Call it intuition, but something is not right._

_As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw three familiar figures in the middle of the room._

"_Oniisan? Okaasan? Otousan?"_

_He saw his father's lips move. Like he was saying something. But he couldn't hear it. They were too far._

_For the first time in his young life, Sasuke saw his father smile affectionately at him._

_Turning to look at his mother, Uchiha Fugaku took his wife's hand and kissed it. _

_Uchiha Mikoto nodded and gazed lovingly at him._

"_Be brave Sasuke… Everything is going to be alright…"_

_In a blink of an eye, the boy saw the couple collapse at his brother's feet. A pool of red liquid quickly surrounds the fallen form of his parents. His brother, Itachi stood stringently at the same spot where he saw him earlier._

_His own sword coated with blood._

_Despite his numbing fear that slowly eats him from the inside, Sasuke saw _everything_. Something that Itachi would never do in front of everyone else._

_Sasuke struggles for breath… His eyes dimming with unshed tears. _

_The scene before him… It was firmly carved on his mind._

_Itachi's hands were shaking._

"_Forgive me… Sasuke…"_

_Itachi's emotionless eyes… It was crying._

_That night… Uchiha Sasuke's world shattered into pieces…_

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke woke up startled.

_That dream…_

It was different than the one he remembers in his childhood. As far as his memory is concerned, Itachi wore his usual mask of indifference as he killed their parents right in front of him.

But how come in this dream, he saw Itachi breaking apart.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the Raven groaned before sitting up. Running a hand through his hair, he stretched his legs out and propped his back against the wall, feeling more tired and restless. Last night, Sasuke decided to use the floor instead of the bed. It belongs to that _man_.

Tobi even had the guts to make him use Itachi's room. That a**hole…

The woman he met yesterday, Sakura's older sister… She must've played with his mind, planting false memories. Glaring at nothing in particular, Sasuke assessed what transpired that _night_ and this disgusting room that stinks so much of that murderers scent.

Though he didn't knew what happened with the bodies of his other clansmen who also died that night, he is damn sure that his treacherous brother killed them as well… even the women and the children.

"I am going to kill you, Itachi…" Gripping his sword, Sasuke muttered with eyes blazing with pure and unadulterated fury. "This time, I'm going to make sure that this sword will end your life."

Unknown to the young Uchiha, a set of prying topaz colored eyes frowned at the sight of the broken man in front of her. Kagura shook her head in disappointment. The dream she make him to see was the real memory Itachi had prior to that night.

Seems like she had to make drastic changes in her plan. Knowing that Itachi is coming near with the consistent tingles she had on her seal.

"_He must have use his eyes to put Kirara out of his way… Hmmm…"_ Musing to herself, the rosette shifted slightly and glanced at her sister. _"She's still unconscious… Looks like he used _Tsukuyomi_ on her…"_ Caressing Sakura's hands, Kagura gaze softened.

"_The family you want to belong to is really messed up, my dear Sakura."_ The eldest child of the Rain rose up and walks outside the room. Still, she had to figure out how to stop Tobi from destroying her grandfather's memories of this world. What a shame it would be if she fails the old man now…

"But, first things firsts…" Smiling slyly, Kagura activated her Rinnegan and stares impassively at the person who stands in her way.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asks dangerously. His fists clenches tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura answered innocently.

"Don't you dare deny it… That dream… It was all a _lie_…" The Raven hissed.

"A lie?" The rosette laughed heartily. "Really now…"

Sharingan stares furiously at the Rinnegan.

Sighing, Kagura scratched her cheek. Now, this boy is starting to get difficult. The scars he had were too deep. Itachi did a very good job in manipulating this boy according to his needs. Perhaps she has to show him what kind of person his brother really was.

Her voice deep and menacing, Kagura spoke her words as calmly as possible. "Why do you think people lie, Sasuke? Does everyone need a reason to say things that are not true? Did your brother really tell you anything at all?" Her eyes glinted with mixed emotions.

"That man is a self centered _pig_… He killed everyone I loved…" Sasuke said, his face devoid of any emotions. But his eyes… His blood red eyes speak volumes.

Hatred.

Loneliness.

Pain.

Vengeance.

"Yes…" The rosette whispered. "You lost everything…" Walking closer, Kagura gently cradled the young man's face, staring at him directly.

"Both of you…" Kagura's Rinnegan rippled as she looks at Sasuke's own Sharingan. "Both of you lost so much…"

The young Uchiha shove Kagura's hands away. Glaring at the older woman, he backs off when his vision started to spin. Clutching his head, he growled angrily. "What did you do to me?" Dropping on his knees, the raven felt his body weaken.

"You don't know my pain at all…" Sasuke replied weakly, attempting to stand up even though his limbs started to turn to jelly.

"I'll show you what really happened that night." Kagura said, ignoring him. "Be warned though… You will feel more than what you are already experiencing right now…"

The eldest child of the Rain even had the guts to smile sardonically. "_Pain_? You tell me… How about Itachi's _pain_? Let us be frank, Sasuke…" Kagura crouched beside the Uchiha.

"You don't really know anything at all…"

The last thing Sasuke saw were Kagura's eyes. By then, he fell into oblivion.

That day, Uchiha Sasuke's world shattered into pieces once more.

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi stood in the middle of the Akatsuki's empty hallway. Feeling the darkness surrounding him once more, his eyes were steely and unyielding. He felt resolute.

Dropping his gaze to the shadow that is standing beneath the pillar, the dark haired Uchiha's lip turned into a thin line.

To those who knew him, Itachi rarely show his emotions. But today, it was like reading an open book.

And Tobi feels so satisfied and had the urge to pat his back for a job well done. "It wouldn't have come to this if you submit yourself to me in the first place, Itachi-kun…" The masked man said in a low voice, he sounded like a parent scolding his own child.

Itachi said nothing as his expression continues to blend within the scenery around him. It was getting darker and darker.

Tobi chuckled. "Very well…" Clapping his hands as he approaches the man. "The task is simple… you, Uchiha Itachi, must wake up the princess from her deep slumber…"

Itachi's mask broke. "What did you do to her?"

"I put her into an endless sleep…" Tobi hummed.

Itachi's eyes widen in recognition. _"Tsukuyomi…" _

"…And the only way to wake her up is for the prince to rescue her…" The masked man added in a singsongy voice. Without a cue, Tobi found himself in Itachi's grasp.

"Don't be too hasty, my old friend…" Effortlessly, Tobi removed Itachi's hand. He walks closer and whispered. "…Or you'll lose your chance in saving her."

The last thing Itachi heard was Tobi's maniacal laughter, echoing around him. Mocking him.

"_Sakura…"_

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
><strong>Special thanks to all those who continue to like my story^^

Ziggy would also like to say thanks… Unfortunately, the witch herself wanted some recognition. Demanding would be the right term… She is asking where the hell are her reviews…

But anyways… Just ignore her… Reviews are insignificant (how little we might receive)… It's the thought that counts… Right, right?

Oh my goodness… The manga is coming to an end (I think)… I just hope the ending is a happily ever after… (I hope)…

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:****  
><strong>Sorry… Sorry… I know I am late… my deepest apologies… *cough*

Now that I've reread my previous chapters, I misspelled Amegakure to Amekagure… my bad^^ But since they are technically the same, I'll just leave them that… unless I decided to rewrite Petals and gave her a makeover… hohoho… Sorry about that, really… *sigh* my grammar really sucks... *another sigh*

Anyways, on with the story… Please enjoy ~, ^v

**Disclaimer:**  
>I do not own Naruto… M. Kishimoto does… I'm just a die-hard obsessed fan (to a certain extent but not too extreme *winks* yes I know… I am crazy…)<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking or Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 22**

XoXoXoXoX

A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something. But by enduring that pain and overcoming it… He shall obtain a powerful, unmatched heart. A full metal heart… - Edward Elrich, Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

XoXoXoXoX

_Previously…_

"_I'll show you what really happened that night," Kagura said, ignoring Sasuke. "Be warned though… You will feel more than what you are already experiencing right now…" _

"Pain_? You tell me… How about Itachi's _pain_? Let us be frank, Sasuke…" Kagura crouched beside the Uchiha._

"_You don't really know anything at all…"_

_The last thing Sasuke saw was Kagura's ripple like eyes. By then, he fell into oblivion._

_That day, Uchiha Sasuke's world shattered into pieces once more._

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura stopped walking and listened, straining her ears to hear something. Ever since she woke up in this strange place, she feels claustrophobic.

Though it is not as dark as the Amegakure's fortress, whatever this place is, it's starting to creep her out.

"_I have to get out of here…"_ Sakura thought worriedly. _"Itachi's hurt… Sasuke must have gotten into him…" _Anxiety eating her slowly, the pink haired started to chew her nails. She tried to run earlier but decided to walk instead or she will lose her stamina real fast. She must conserve her energy for later use.

Taking deep breaths, Sakura channeled enough chakra to her eyes. The sensation was instantaneous. Having a kekkei genkai has its privileges… and disadvantages, especially theirs…

Her brother, Nagato, told her once, that the Rinnegan is coveted among all elemental nations. One of the reasons why their parents hid themselves from the outside world and live anonymously as ordinary peasants among the village of the hidden Rain.

Remembering the sacrifices they made, what Nagato is trying to do thinking that she did not know a single thing… Sakura scoffed.

Her brother should have known that she is not just any other shinobi that specializes in the arts of healing. She is one of Konoha's most talented. Well, not as smart as Shikamaru, but still…

Remembering Itachi's sacrifices for Sasuke and the village of the hidden Leaf… Sakura decided it was her turn to do her part.

They aren't the only ones who can make sacrifices. With her Rinnegan, the youngest child of the Rain made a choice.

And she is going to stick by it till the end.

XoXoXoXoX

Kagura was humming a tune. Tapping her foot restlessly, she waited for something to happen. To be very particular, the eldest child of the Rain is waiting for someone.

Raising one delicate brow, she tried to get a glimpse of the future. Looks like the future is getting mixed up. It is everyone's game now.

"_I wonder… What path will that boy take?" _

"Lady Kagura."

The rosette sighed and faced her favorite brother next to Nagato. "Hello Itachi. It's been a while…"

"Yes, it is."

Kagura screwed her face up in distaste of seeing Itachi's Sharingan. "You really have no regards for your own life, do you Itachi-kun?"

Itachi didn't react, his face… unemotional. Walking past the older woman, the Uchiha gave a slight bow in respect and continues his stride.

"Going somewhere?"

"Sakura needs me. I have to…" Itachi stopped when Kagura appeared before him, blocking his path.

"Lady Kagura, please… I have to save her… I am the only one who could…"

Making a disgruntled sound, the woman crossed her arms and glared at him. Itachi's patience is thinning. He has great respect for her, but if she continues to stay in his way, he has no choice but to…

"I already met your brother," Kagura sneered and raised one hand to wipe the blood that trickled down the Uchiha's cheek. "He is as broken as you are… Such a waste he would be if I will…"

Itachi paled considerably.

"…let you prolong his agony. You should have known better," Kagura smiled mockingly. "Besides, you are not the only one who has something hidden on his sleeves. The only difference that separates us is that I am willing to lay all my cards on the table… with no regrets…" The woman clapped Itachi on the back, whispering receptively on his ear.

"By the way, do not underestimate my sister. Sakura can perfectly take care of herself. You, on the other hand should finish your own business… Sasuke is not going to wait forever, you know…"

"Did… did you…" Itachi clenches his fists, his entire posture rigid. Lady Kagura wouldn't dare…

"Yes I did… and I don't care what you say…" Kagura smiled and walk passed the Uchiha, "This is my village and I won't let anyone ruin my home because of their selfishness and stupidity…"

The rosette stops for a minute and turns to look at Itachi. "Perhaps it is time to tell your brother the truth," Kagura's gaze softened, "He has the right to know…" Blending herself among the shadows, her voice echoed all throughout.

"Nowadays, no one cares for the past. People tend to keep moving forward… Maybe you should do the same, Itachi-kun…"

XoXoXoXoX

NoNoNoNONO!

Uchiha Itachi was motionless.

It can't be…

His plan was simple, really. After all his crimes, he will let his brother kill him. And then Sasuke would be able to come back in Konoha as a hero.

But not this…

He shouldn't know the real truth about their family… why he killed _everyone_.

Itachi does not want Sasuke to know the skeletons in their closet. The Uchiha's rotten core.

With his resolve crumbling, Uchiha Itachi fell on his knees. Beside him, he could feel Sasuke's heartbeat.

It was breaking.

"Otouto"

"Why, Itachi…" Sasuke materializes in front of his older brother, "…why?"

The older Uchiha gritted his teeth in agony. Slowly, he stood up. Before he faced his brother, Itachi wore his usual mask.

That masks that Sakura hated so much. The mask that he wore the day he killed their clan.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as his emotionless voice rang throughout the hollow of Akatsuki's underground tunnel.

XoXoXoXoX

After _that_ fateful night, Susuke once again saw the brother he once adored. He was about to take a few steps back but he held himself. He is an Uchiha… and a proud one at that. He does not run away.

The day of the massacre doesn't count. This one is different.

He did not know if it is wise to confront his brother now, but looking at Itachi's expression, the way he controlled his emotions… Sasuke had the urge to punch his brother really hard.

But knowing Sakura and her sister… Hn.

He tried to organize his own emotions.

Dealing with someone like his father, Sasuke knew that talking is not an option. Perhaps it is time to make his brother realize that he is not that pathetic little brother that he left behind.

"Itachi, we need to talk…"

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
>Who knew, I just received my very first criticism… Ouch… I do admit that my greatest weakness is grammar and the construction part. But I'll keep in mind the ",". Characterization, hmmm... Should I elaborate more? For the Mary Sue thingy, well, I have nothing to say though I really didn't intend my original character to be too powerful (she is not that powerful, oksu!). PoH is my first story, so mistakes and the likes are to be expected. I'm trying my hardest to improve (albeit slowly) and I don't know if I should seek the assistance of a Beta Reader to help me with my story (don't know how by the way)… Anyways, your comment is greatly appreciated.<p>

The end is near… Yosh!

Love and peace to you all^^ Ah yes, Happy New Year!

Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **  
>Standard disclaimer applies.<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**PETALS OF HOPE****  
><strong>**CHAPTER 23  
><strong>By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX

_No single thing is perfect by itself. That's why we're born to attract other things to make up for what we lack. I think we start walking in the right direction only after we start getting our counterparts beside us. - Uchiha Itachi_

XoXoXoXoX

_Previously…_

_Susuke once again saw the brother he once adored. He was about to take a few steps back but he held himself. He is an Uchiha… and a proud one at that. He does not run away. _

_He tried to organize his own emotions._

"_Itachi, we need to talk…"_

XoXoXoXoX

Sakura paced back and forth. Thinking.

She knew that this place is where Tobi or the _one_ controlling him puts her to get her out of the way. Whatever that creature is planning, means that having her in custody would be beneficial.

["Think real hard! Don't just stand there. Do something!" Inner Sakura screeched loudly at her while making obscene gestures that isn't really friendly from the public eyes.]

For once, Sakura is thankful for her inner self, keeping her company from this isolated place.

"I know that this isn't Tsukiyomi." Sakura mumbled to herself. "I should be experiencing some hallucinations of some sort… But…" The youngest child of the Rain sighed for the nth time since she woke up in this darkness. At least she could still see herself meaning that the light surrounding her did not abandon her as of yet.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Author's impromptu note: From here on, the succeeding scenes are what have supposed to happen in this specific chapter. I know I am being lazy, but the block I am having for Petal of Hope's last remaining chapters is kind of disturbing, to say the least. I promise that I will fix this in PoH's makeover in the coming months… Rest assured that the new Petals would be more organized than this one. Again, my sincerest apologies if this chapter is kinda rushed…)**

SASUKE CONFRONTED ITACHI WHILE SAKURA WAS RESCUED BY NAGATO AND HIS PATHS.

KAGURA TRIED TO KILL TOBI BUT HE WAS ABLE TO CAPTURE THE ROSETTE AND ABSORBED HER THUS TAKING HER RINNEGAN FOR HIMSELF DESTROYING THE VILLAGE OF AMEGAKURE IN THE PROCESS.

THE REST OF AKATSUKI APPEARED AND CREATED A BARRIER TO MINIMIZE THE DAMAGE ENCLOSING EVERYONE IN THAT SPECIFIC AREA.

TOBI FACED NAGATO AND FOUGHT. SAKURA TRIED TO HELP BUT WAS OVERPOWERED BY TOBI'S HATRED TOWARDS THEIR. ITACHI SENSED HER IN DANGER AND LEFT SASUKE WHO CONTINUES TO PURSUE HIM RESTLESSLY.

NAGATO WAS DEFEATED AND WAS WOUNDED SEVERELY. TOBI USED A TECHNIQUE TO DESTROY THE OTHER PATHS. ITACHI APPEARED AND TRIED TO SAVE HIM BUT TOBI WAS FASTER AND WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM AS WELL MUCH TO SAKURA'S SHOCK. NAGATO SWITCH PLACES WITH ITACHI AND ACCEPTED THE BLOW.

HEARTBROKEN SAKURA UNLEASHED AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF CHAKRA. WITH NAGATO'S REMAINING STRENGTH, HE USED THE OPPORTUNITY TO DESTROY THE CONNECTION BETWEEN TOBI'S BODY AND THAT OF THE JUUBI RELEASING THE TAILED BEASTS FROM THEIR CAPTIVITY. THEIR SPIRITS WAS SENT INTO OBLIVION.

FRUSTRATED, TOBI TRIED TO KILL SAKURA BUT HE WAS STOPPED BY KAGURA'S CONSCIOUSNESS WHO WAS DEVASTATED FOR HER BROTHER'S DEATH. KONAN CAME AND TOOK SAKURA AND NAGATO'S BODY AWAY MUCH TO TOBI'S ANGER.

ITACHI FALLS DUE TO HIS EARLIER INJURIES AND WHEN TOBI WAS ABOUT TO FINISH HIM OFF, SASUKE CAME AND FOUGHT THE MAN DAMAGING HIS MASK IN THE PROCESS.

FURIOUS AS HELL, TOBI FIGHT BACK OVERPOWERING SASUKE. ITACHI MADE HIS MOVE KNOWING THAT SAKURA IS SAFE THINKING THAT IT IS TIME TO END TOBI ONCE AND FOR ALL.

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note: **  
>Thanks for liking and for your continuous and unwavering support^^ Also, don't forget to leave your reviews. Friendly criticisms and suggestions are highly welcome and appreciated.<p>

Love and peace to you all^^

Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**  
>Copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Biju speaking" **

"_**Jutsu"**_

["Talking" Mindscape]

XoXoXoXoX

**Petals of Hope**  
><strong>Chapter 24<br>**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX

"Itachi, no!" Sasuke shouted.

Tobi laughs maniacally. "Who could have taught you would evolve into something like this, my dear Itachi…" Gripping his bloodied arm to cause more pain, the masked Akatsuki threw the Uchiha against the far side of the wall, where Itachi slammed hard against the concrete. Pain exploded through his body.

While occupied, Sasuke used that opportunity to attack Tobi with his Chidori enhanced Kusanagi. Blocking it with one arm, Tobi repelled the raven's attack. Sasuke's received the full impact of his own technique.

Kirara rushed to Itachi's side and started to heal his wounds. "Get up Itachi. This is not the time to be careless."

Itachi coughed blood. The fox's eyes widen in worry.

"You are right. We don't have much time left. I had to finish this once and for all…" Itachi straightened himself up and stalked towards Tobi. "Once I have him under my gaze, take Sasuke and leave."

"No… I won't let you…" The fox protested, clutching his arm. Guessing from the look of his eyes that Itachi is finally decided.

Itachi's gaze softened. "Kirara, please try to understand. I am the only one who could stop him."

"But what about Sakura-chan?" The fox pleaded, her tail swishing anxiously. "If you used that technique, you would never see her again."

"It is a price I am willing to pay." Itachi said. His firm resolved, he patted Kirara's head. "To atone for my sins… To save the people I cared about… The village I loved…" The Uchiha smiled solemnly. "Besides, I already have enough of all your faces etched inside my mind for a lifetime." Chuckling lightly as he prepared the necessary hand seals to activate his technique. Turning one more time to face his friend, Itachi saw the tears the fox is trying to hide.

Kirara glared murderously at him.

"Don't feel too bad, Kira-chan…"

"But…"

Itachi poked her in the forehead, just like he always did with Sasuke. "You are the sister I never had. I couldn't have ask for anyone better…" Turning his back to end this battle. Itachi waved his hand in goodbye. "Take care of Sasuke for me, will you…"

Running at full speed, Itachi attacked Tobi once more.

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke shook his head in confusion. "Damn it."

"I should have gouge your eyes when I had the chance…" Tobi muttered.

"As if I would let you…" Itachi said, as he appeared in between threwing a couple of shurikens.

Using Susanoo, Itachi covered Sasuke as he engaged Tobi in a ferocious taijutsu match. Judging from Tobi's sloppy moves, the masked Akatsuki is losing focus and is wasting so much chakra. Seems like Lady Kagura did enough damage for him to finish this sentient old soul once and for all.

"If you don't accept the error of your ways, I have no other choice but to destroy you…"

"Don't make me laugh, Itachi…" Tobi growled menacingly. "After all this time, you still want to save this pathetic worthless body…"

"Of course I would." The Uchiha said in a jovial tone. "He is part of our family after all…"

Snarling, Tobi punched Itachi right in the face.

Itachi sidestepped and dodged quickly. To counter his attack, he kicked the mask on Tobi's face, crushing it.

"Damn you…" Tobi shouted.

With both of his eyes expose, Itachi knew it was time…

"I was damned long before, Tobi… You should know that by now…"

XoXoXoXoX

Tobi curses as he saw Itachi shielding his stupid little brother.

"_I'll kill them…"_ He repeated like a mantra. _"I'll kill them all…"_

["Kill them? Can you?"

"Shut up!" Tobi snapped. Facing Kagura inside his mindscape, he snarled maddeningly at the woman who in turn gave him a smirk. The rosette was in chains. Chains that connected their souls in an intangible manner.

The child of the Rain sighed as she looks pitifully at him. Her grandfather's very first creation.

The Guardian of the nine spirits.

"You were supposed to protect my grandfather's legacy…" Kagura said in a whisper. "Yet, you are the one who is trying to destroy everything…"

"Why would I guard something that I'm not meant to protect…" His eyes flashing, Tobi glared at the woman. "Your mother started all of this…" He spoke firmly. Ignoring Kagura's look.

"…And I'm going to finish this, once and for all…"]

Coming back from his mental argument with the daughter of the woman he loathed so much, Tobi's eyes turned dark fiery red. Much brighter than the reddish color of a regular Sharingan. The three-tomoe seal is also different with its elongated tails and pointed head.

Itachi hesitated for a moment. There he saw an anguished soul.

"I am no one…" Tobi muttered, "…As I forever will be…"

Itachi's gaze softened. However, it was already too late. Tobi's fate is already decided.

"_**Izanami!"**_

With those words, Itachi fell on his knees panting for breath. His sight dimming. The aftereffects of the said jutsu was instantaneous.

Noticing his brother's fall, Sasuke was about to run towards Itachi when he felt the fox girl grabs his body in a tight hold, stopping him.

"Let me go!" Turning to glare at the demon, the Raven stilled when he saw her face.

"I'm sorry," Kirara said in a whisper, her face streaked with tears making her blood red eyes stand out. The girl let her tail wrap around the Uchiha. "We have to go, as in right now…"

"NOOOO! You can't make me leave…" Sasuke screamed. "I won't leave my brother behind!"

With one last look, Kirara gritted her teeth as she saw Itachi's fallen form. The cavern's wall is starting to crumble. "Goodbye Itachi-kun…" The two disappears in swirls of fire and petals.

'_Till we meet again…'_

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha…_

Sakura's heart stopped. Like something dreadful happened. She did not notice Hinata who looks worriedly at her as the Hyuuga notice her unmoving gaze. Around them, the villages' wounded were being treated. Be they ordinary civilians, shinobis of the Leaf or members of the Root.

Naruto and the others are still looking for survivors. The village crumbled like a sandcastle but that didn't stop them from fulfilling their duties to one another.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Author's impromptu note REPLAY: From here on, the succeeding scenes are what have supposed to happen in this specific chapter. I know I am being lazy, but the block I am having for Petal of Hope's last remaining chapters is kind of disturbing, to say the least. I promise that I will fix this in PoH's makeover in the coming months… Rest assured that the new Petals would be more organized than this one. Again, my sincerest apologies if this chapter is kinda rushed…)**

DANZO ESCAPED MUCH TO TSUNADE'S FRUSTRATION AND ORDERED HER ANBUS TO HAUNT HIM DOWN. WITH THE HELP OF KAGURA'S SEAL, THEY RELEASED DANZO'S CONTROL OVER HIS MEN. THE SEED KAGURA GAVE HER FORMED A NEW TREE THAT REBUILT KONOHA.

ITACHI WAS BROUGHT A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER WITH KISAME'S HELP MUCH TO SAKURA'S RELIEF. THOUGH SEVERELY INJURED, ITACHI WAS ALIVE. AFTER A COUPLE OF DAYS HEALING THE UCHIHA, SAKURA RETURNED BACK TO AMEGAKURE TO BURY HER BROTHER. DESPITE HER SISTER'S DISSAPPEARANCE, SAKURA IS HOPEFUL THAT SHE WILL RETURN SOMEDAY. WITH AKATSUKI'S HELP, SHE AND KONAN TRIED TO FIX THE DAMAGE TOBI BROUGHT TO THEIR VILLAGE WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF KONOHA.

SASUKE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. SAKURA HAD AN IDEA THAT KIRARA MUST HAVE TAKEN THE RAVEN SOMEWHERE.

AS AMEGAKURE'S LIAISON, SIMILAR TO TEMARI'S JOB, SAKURA HANDLES THE AFFAIRS BETWEEN HER VILLAGE AND KONOHA ESTABLISHING A STRONGER BOND. TSUNADE-SAMA RETIRED AND APPOINTED NARUTO AS HER SUCCESSOR MUCH TO THE INNER COUNCIL'S OBJECTIONS. THEY LOST MUCH OF THEIR POWER BECAUSE OF DANZO'S BETRAYAL. SHE COMES IN EVERY NOW AND THEN TO ASSIST THE BLONDE.

AFTER NAGATO'S ONE YEAR DEATH ANNIVERSARY, SAKURA AND ITACHI FINALLY TIED THE KNOT. IT WAS ATTENDED BY SO MANY FRIENDS, ALLIES AND EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE VILLAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE AND AMEGAKURE. SASUKE DID NOT TAKE PART IN THE OCCASION BUT ITACHI WASN'T SURPRISED AT ALL.

AND ALL LIVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

AND THEN, ALL IS WELL.

WHICH IS NOT THE CASE AT ALL…

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
>Reviews would be nice. Yeah, indeed it is nice for readers to leave a review. That means I'm doing a good job. I know I am super late in updating these last remaining chapters. Maybe because I don't know how to write them properly *ugh*. Anyways, I thank everyone for sticking up to me till now. And I do apologize for the delay. Peace out everyone:)<p>

Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

****Author's note:**  
><strong>Finally... To make things short, this is the final chapter of Petals of Hope:) Also, this chapter isn't like Chapter 23 or 24... Maybe because I finished this chapter first before those two which is kind of... weird.

Anyways, please enjoy...

**Disclaimer:**  
>Seriously? I own nothing but my pen name, my ideas, my OCs… Besides, we, I mean the whole FanFic authors, make no profit writing these stories. It is for our own and someone else's personal enjoyment and what if scenarios of our beloved anime…<p>

XoXoXoXoX

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

_Flashback "Talking"_

[_"Talking" _in mindscape]

"**Biju speaking" **_**"Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoX

**Petals of Hope  
>Chapter 25<br>**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX

_He may have found at last some small measure of the peace that we all seek, but few of us ever find. – The Last Samurai_

XoXoXoXoX

"_Itachi!"_

"…"

"_Onii-sama!"_

_Silence. _

_Thankfully, his brother stopped walking. But he never had the guts to face him though. _

'Stupid older brother.'

"_Are you running away from me again?" Sasuke asks while gritting his teeth in frustration. His fingers drawing blood as it clenches tightly. Sakura is right. His brother is a coward._

"_Why? Why didn't you tell me everything? Why did you let me believe that you are a monster? Why did you make me hate you? Damn it, Itachi, answer me…" Sasuke shouted angrily. His body shook uncontrollably._

_From where Itachi is standing, the older Uchiha could feel Sasuke's emotions. It was leaking out of him. He never really understood why Lady Kagura did those things, telling his younger brother everything. _

_Itachi sighed wearily. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't you dare apologize to me…" Sasuke bellowed madly._

"_I did those things to protect you." Itachi said as he faced his brother. His eyes stared impassively at him. An attempt to control his raging emotions that was hidden from Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze._

"_Even… if…"_

_The older Uchiha smiled. "Even if you hate me, I will always protect you… little brother."_

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke woke up startled. Twin blazing red eyes glared furiously at the ceiling. Clutching his head, the young Uchiha cursed mentally. His head hurting for the onslaught of mixed memories and flamboyant emotions.

"_Damn you Itachi. Damn you to hell, you crazy son of a bitch!"_ As if predicting his brother's possible reaction, he almost swears that he heard Itachi's chuckle and his stupid poking fingers that always targeted his forehead.

The dark haired raven sighed. He rose from the bed and sit awkwardly on the edge. Looking at random places, Sasuke observed and concluded that the room belonged to a woman. Surprisingly, the color hues of the furniture would definitely suit his taste.

Red and black.

Blood and darkness.

"_Whoever she is,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"I guess we'll get along just fine."_ He cringed internally, a slight blush on his cheeks. Hoping that the idiot wouldn't know this comment or Naruto would tease him to death. He stands steadily, clutching the top edge of the chair beside the bed. His legs felt wobbly.

"Death must be furious right now," Sasuke said while smirking to himself. "How many times did I escape him already? Hn."

"Many times, I think… I already lost count." A familiar voice resounded from the corner. Slitted and mercurial eyes looked intently at the Uchiha.

"How long have you been in there?" Sasuke asks.

"A couple of minutes, I guess." Kirara answered while approaching the young man and carefully throw his arms around her slender form ignoring Sasuke's irritating huff.

"Will you quit squirming? Honestly, after all the fighting, you still have the energy to glare and sulk? Come on… Aren't you getting tired or something? You and chibi-Naruto are quite bothersome… Idiots…" Kirara ranted as she responds to Sasuke's scowl with a frown of her own.

"Tch. That dobe… I am nothing like him." The Uchiha rolled his eyes irritatingly.

Kirara muttered incoherently as she set the man on the bed, literally pushing him by force just to make Sasuke sit. Another angry look came from her dark haired patient. She sticks her tongue out and tried to ruffle his hair. Sasuke swatted her arm away from his head and crossed his arms annoyingly.

"Chill and relax old man." Kirara said cheerfully. A fond smile on her face for the Uchiha who glared repulsively at her.

"Shut up, little girl… I have no time for your… hrmmph…" The girl immediately covered his mouth with her hands, stopping him from uttering another word, her eyes glinting mischievously. Just like Naruto when he learned that the idiot plans to prank the whole village during the old times. Sasuke gulped slightly.

"No cursing, you _teme_. Those brats might hear. I am trying to train them to be the finest shinobi slash kunoichi of this generation." Kirara smiled dreamily and then her face fell. "Well, I am really trying… Sad to say, I was the one who broke the rules…" The red head grinned impishly. "It really sucks to be me at most days."

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted annoyingly.

"Hey! Stop that…" Kirara sighed. "You and Itachi-kun are so much alike." The girl walked away from the raven and stared outside the window. "I still don't understand why you wanted to kill him in the first place."

Sasuke stilled. "How did you…?"

"I know everything, Uchiha-san. Everything that is needed to know in this Kami forsaken world." Kirara told him. For once, her usual cheerful self gone from her facade. This is the half demon half human being who lived a lot longer than the man before her.

"What Lady Kagura told you is the truth. The man you wanted to kill sacrificed everything for you. His dreams, his honour, his life… everything he had thrown away just for the sake of his beloved little brother."

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted, covering his ears with his hands. Gritting his teeth in utter agony and shame.

"I took it upon myself to ensure that his sacrifice won't be in vain. After all, he deserves the happiness he had today with Lady Sakura." Kirara said as she turned to face him.

"If you lay one vengeful finger on him… Well, since I couldn't kill you because it will make him sad and everything… I will make you suffer for all eternity, Uchiha Sasuke." Kirara warned the raven with all the seriousness she can muster for herself. Her eyes turned red, conviction and promise to protect her most precious people.

The Uchiha glared furiously at her. He clenches his hand in frustration, knowing that what he did was unforgiveable, yet he couldn't fathom her reason why she was doing this for his brother. He asks. "Why? Why would you go this far to protect that man? I don't understand." Confusion etched on his tired face.

Kirara was considerate for a moment. "Please follow me..."

XoXoXoXoX

The Raven followed Kirara while shuffling slightly. The fox wanted to offer her help but knowing his enormous ego, she decided against it. Kirara sighed wearily.

Sasuke's eyes strained at his sudden appearance under the rays of the sun. It was bright and warm. Then he heard scurrying sounds around him. Whispers and stares. When his eyes adjusted, he looks around and sucked his breath, astounded.

He saw people, not older than him or even Itachi, some of them where of the same age, and others were younger.

They have the same dark hair. They have the same dark eyes. Sasuke found the Uchiha clans' symbol in their clothing. Some were etched on the walls. It was everywhere.

"Welcome to the new Uchiha village, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke turned to face the red haired and grabbed her shoulders, menacingly. "What is the meaning of this? Is this a genjutsu? Are you trying to _fuck_ me up?"

Kirara winced with Sasuke's choice of words but shrugged uncomfortably, feeling the conflicting emotions the guy is experiencing right now. "If I wanted to _fuck_ you up, we'll be locked inside my room all day…" The fox heard someone from the audience groaned, she grinned as Sasuke blushed at the implication of her words but didn't let go. "Unfortunately, I am not _shitting_ you, Sasuke. Now, will you please removed your hands or do I have to force them away. I tell you, it isn't pleasant. Probably, you'll get more bruises than ever." The fox said as calmly as possible. Irritation starting to build up inside her chest. Her nails grew long and sharp like claws.

Sasuke released her immediately. He was about to say something in retort when he felt a tiny tugged at the bottom of his pants.

"Are you an Uchiha as well?" A small boy asks. "Well, you look like one." Nodding knowingly to himself, the boy still smiled showing two front teeth that were missing. "Do you know where Itachi-sama is right now? He told me he would come by one of these days with his little brother. And then we will all play ninja." He added while giggling.

Another boy approached him while holding the hand of a little girl in a pigtail. Probably his sister since they look so alike. "Yes. Itachi-sama said that his brother is a ninja and that he will come here to visit us and then he will stay with us… like… like forever."

"Kids…" Kirara called their attention and they ran to her in delight.

"Kirara-chan is back!"

"Yay!"

"We'll talk about Itachi-kun later, okay. Now don't disturb the cranky old man. Go to your parents or something. Better yet, pester someone else. I heard that Hirue-san made a new sets of wooden shurikens for you to play with…"

"Yipee!" The brats ran on the opposite direction while laughing playfully. Kirara looked at the others and nod. The onlookers finally decided it was time to continue their chores and left the two alone.

"Despite everything that has happened, Itachi loved your clan... Just as he loves you." Kirara said softly. "They are one of the many reasons why I cannot allow you to hurt him. Because if you kill him, not only will it destroy my princess, but it will destroy them as well." The red haired fox spoke solemnly, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "Besides, I'm his best friend. And friends do stick together at all times… Despite his own stupidity and selflessness…" Sighing as the girl folded her hands behind her back.

"But I thought…"

"He didn't kill everyone that night, despite what the masked man and the council had wanted. You. This children…" Kirara scratched her head. "He knew that Konoha isn't the ideal place for them to start over, so Lady Kagura offered this village to be their temporary home." The girl was thoughtful for a moment.

"Until the right time… for all of you to come to your real _home_…"

Sasuke felt himself breaking. And for the nth time in his life. He ran.

Kirara shook her head, knowing that a little distance would benefit the both of them for now. Besides, she is tired as well. Amegakure is still in a complete mess. But those macho feeling men in Akatsuki would wring her neck if she set one paw on that place. Most probably, they would be exasperated at her for going on her monthly tantrums as she might wreck havoc or destroy something because she doesn't get the attention she wanted for herself.

"_But where can I go to rest… Jeez…"_ She thought as she stared up. _"At least the sky is clear… The storm has passed. Everyone can finally relax now…"_ Kirara smiled to herself. "I wonder what they are doing right now?" The fox mumbled thinking of her newfound friends in Konoha. "Oh well… Have to find that teme… I did promise Itachi-kun that I'd look after his little brother." Kirara sighed. "He might probably jump off to a cliff or something… Have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… And reckless." She added as she clasps her hands behind her head and walks towards the direction where Sasuke ran. "It's going to be a long day… I guess…"

Her tail swishing in a lazy manner, the fox muttered a couple of profanities in annoyance. A very Shikamaru-like expression she'd grown to like so much. "So troublesome…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha…_

Itachi stood before the stone obelisk. Remembering his fallen kin.

At long last, they are finally acknowledged. He smiled sadly.

"Father… Mother… Everyone…" Itachi whispered.

"I am so sorry…" A single tear drops from his eyes.

Remorse…

Grief…

"They've already forgiven you, you know…" Sakura walks behind him, taking his hand.

"I know… But I still feel that I have to say something." Itachi told her, smiling sadly. Sakura held his hand caringly.

"Perhaps… But is there someone you must ask for forgiveness first? One that is much more important than the rest?" The pink haired asked.

Itachi didn't answer and gazed at the opposite direction. Sakura sighed.

"Konan send me a letter. She said that my nephew is doing fine. That they will be coming to Konoha for a visit once Amegakure is back on her tracks." Sakura chuckled lightly. "She also said she would bring some of the guys along. They missed us you know…"

"Well, if you ask me, I don't miss them at all…" Itachi said impassively.

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement. "Kisame sends his regards. He said he couldn't wait to see you again." Itachi groaned in annoyance.

Sakura smiled cradling Itachi's face, gently. "I know him… He'll come around…" She said thoughtfully. "He will forgive you… I know he will…"

"I wished I had the same optimism as you have…" Itachi said. "I planted a seed that destroyed him. It caused him so much pain. I don't know if he will ever forgive…" Sakura put one finger on his lips, stopping him from muttering any more words.

Sakura embraced her Uchiha, placed one hand on top of his heart. Feeling his pain… and his fears.

"Everything will be alright, Itachi… Trust me…" Sakura whispered.

Itachi sighed as he returned her embrace. Somehow, Sakura eased some of his sufferings. As long as she is beside him, he will try to live for her and survive one day at a time.

She is his salvation.

His own petal of hope.

"Yes, I do trust you…"

And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would be able to forgive him… somehow…

Someday…

XoXoXoXoX

_New Uchiha Village, a couple of months later_

"Well? Are you done moping?" An irritated voice asks.

"I am not moping, dobe." Replied by a very dull voice.

"Wow. I am honored…" The fox smiled widely. "I thought that word is reserved for your most precious people." Kirara playfully nudge the Uchiha.

"Tch. Go away…" Sasuke glared at her.

"Why would I?"

"You are invading my personal space. Leave me alone…"

"Ow come on… You are not doing anything at all but brood all day…" The red haired vixen complained. Her tails wiggling playfully. "Come train with us… The kids wanted someone to teach them that great fireball thingy… My knowledge is basic and it sucks…" Sasuke smirked earning a feral snarl from the girl. "My element happens to be wind, that is why, Mr. Genius… Besides it would deeply benefit them if you'll teach them the proper ways of the Uchiha…" Kirara explained while poking her fingers together.

"Whatever…" Sasuke turned his back and walks away. There are still some untouched landscapes in this forest surrounding the village that he wanted to explore by himself.

Kirara sighed. "They needed someone to look up to once I'm gone…" The Uchiha stopped and turned to look back at her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks seriously without looking directly at her. Instead, he stared at her pointed fox-like ears.

"Winter is coming…" Kiara noted absently, her ears twitching knowing that the Raven is looking at it. The red head walked to the edge of the cliff, a contemplating look on her face as she looks at the village below them. "I'll be gone for a while. You know… to sleep… hibernation or something like that…" The fox mumbled incoherently but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. "Once I leave, the defenses I created for the village will weaken. And they would be vulnerable." She looks back at the man in front of her.

"I cannot trouble Itachi for this… He is…" Kirara cleared her throat. Sasuke raised a brow, a questioning look on his face at the fox's gesture. "Well, technically, since you are the next available kin of the head family, it is your duty to ensure the safety of your own clan." The girl grinned impishly. "I cannot protect them forever you know… I have my own life to live…"

"Don't I have a say in these… things." Sasuke scowled. He doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Nope…" Kirara could feel the Uchiha's conflicting emotion. He is wavering, that's for sure. But knowing the devotion he felt for his clan, he'll come around. Just like Itachi. The fox gingerly took his hand and led themselves back to the village. "Everything will be just fine… Trust me…" The red haired smiled.

The former avenger sneered mentally. _'Trust? Now you're telling me that?'_ Sasuke sighed but looks ahead. "Just make sure you'll come back. Or I'll forcefully drag your tail from wherever you are currently stuffing your fur and…"

"Eh?" Kirara looks at the raven weirdly; tilting her head in an angle like a bird questioning her trainer for a trick he wants her to do.

The Uchiha glances at the fox with a slight blush on his cheeks. "They will definitely miss you…"

Kirara's ears twitched again, hearing more than what his words imply. "Of course…" The fox smiled pleasantly. "_You_ and everyone will definitely miss me…" The girl purred, clutching his arms to herself, squealing like a crazed fan girl. Sasuke shifts uncomfortably.

"Now then… Will you please stop groping me…" The raven commented.

"Tch… Such a bastard…" Kirara pouted.

"Whatever dobe."

XoXoXoXoX

_Two years later, Konoha_

"Are you sure you can handle yourself alone?" Sakura asks her husband.

"Positive." Itachi smiled.

The pink haired sighed. "Very well…" Sakura adjusted her coat and secured her weapons pouch behind her back.

"If something… bad happens, just call for me, okay? Or better yet, summon the crows… They already know what to do…" Sakura waved her hand to her husband in farewell.

"Yeah right…" Itachi nodded indulgently. She kisses him and ruffled his hair. The Uchiha pouted and pats her hand.

"Be safe…"

"I will."

Sakura turns to leave but was surprised to see cloaked figure waiting outside the gates of the Uchiha manor. She immediately went outside to greet their guest but was surprised to see a familiar face. Someone that she didn't expected to see for quite some time. Guessing what would possibly happen next, she discreetly maneuvers her stance in a defensive position just in case he decided to accomplish his long awaited vengeance. She hasn't seen him since that day.

Sasuke smirked nonchalantly. "Don't even bother, Sakura. We both know who will win."

"Maybe… But I've changed… drastically. You do not know what I am capable of…" The pink haired hissed as she pushed chakra into her eyes.

"Ah yes… So I've heard." The raven said in a mock tone, dropping his hood to reveal his face. "A child of the Rain, descendant of the great Sage of the Six Paths, bearer of the most powerful kekkei genkai the world has ever known." Sasuke commented in a bored voice looking at her Rinnegan. "Did I miss something?"

Sakura's brow twitched. The Uchiha sighed. "Relax, Sakura… I didn't come here to fight."

"So what brought you here?" She asks sullenly. "How did you get pass our defenses?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and relaxed her posture. "I should have a word with the Hokage about this…"

"Yes, please do that. The dobe should be more aware now than ever. It's like an open invitation for your enemies to attack the Leaf. All of you shouldn't be too comfortable."

The pink haired kunoichi frowned. "Why the sudden interest in the welfare of the village, Sasuke? Did Kirara rub you some of her anxiety related hormones?"

"How did you…? Tch, never mind… I don't want to know…" Sasuke retreated and turn his heels to the other direction.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"None of your business…" The raven scoffed at the pinkette.

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Those brats wanted him to have these things." Sasuke tossed a scroll at his former teammate.

"A storage scroll? Whose brats are you referring to?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"I wouldn't ask if I know, you bastard."

Sasuke was contemplating for a moment. But knowing her, Sakura will stop at nothing to get any information about his brother; it may be too bothersome or otherwise to fight her now. Besides, she is practically part of the family now that Itachi married her. He knew he was invited to the wedding as the brother of the groom. Kirara insisted that they should come because he is supposed to be the best man but he declined, as he wasn't ready to face his brother and everyone else at the time. Instead the dobe filled in for his shoes. He and Itachi happened to form a bond of some sort as they share the same love for the village. "It is not my secret to tell. Ask him." He told her instead.

Sakura grumbled to herself, a glower on her face. She was about to make her reply when an ANBU appeared on her side.

"Lady Uchiha." Glancing at Sasuke, the sparrow mask ANBU put itself in a defensive position between the two, a tanto at one hand. Another ANBU appeared in a shunshin, its hands forming a series of seals for a summon.

"This is starting to get irritating…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura chuckled. "That's what you get when you decided to appear out of the blue." The pink haired reprimanded the ANBUs. "It's alright. He is my brother-in-law and..."

"But my Lady, HE is Uchiha Sasuke, a missing nin…"

"You must have been mistaken. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT a missing nin. Didn't the Hokage inform you of the real reasons why he left the village years ago?" Sakura scolded the ANBU in the front, both of her hands on her hips.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in confusion. _'What the hell is she saying…?'_

"Anyways… I've been delayed long enough. Let's get going, ANBU-san." Sakura started to walk away towards the Hokage tower with the second ANBU on her trail. "We don't want to make the Hokage wait any further, you know how cranky he is nowadays." Leaving Sasuke a devious wink. "You already know your way around, right, little brother?" She tossed him the scroll he gave her earlier.

The Uchiha smirked, feeling the other presences that seem to tighten up the moment the pink haired kunoichi leave him on his own. _'Damn… What am I going to do now?'_ He thought glumly.

A minute later, he performed a set of hand seals and appeared inside his old house. Feeling nostalgic he immediately went outside to get some fresh air. Clasping his knees for a few moments, he tried to search for his brother and found him in the Nakano shrine. He then decided to walk to the temple to buy some time.

'_Maybe I am the coward here…'_ Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, clutching the scroll in one hand.

"How many times do I have to tell the Hokage that I can perfectly take care of myself? He is as bad as Sakura. I'm not a little child anymore…" He heard his brothers voice complained to someone.

One Hatake Kakashi chuckled. "You know how hard headed Naruto is. So suck it up…" The silver haired Jonin wave his hand in amusement. His face still buried in that ridiculous orange little book.

"But Kakashi-senpai…"

Kakashi turns around as he heard someone enter the temple. "Hmmm… Well, would you look at that…" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile as he saw him. Sasuke noticed his brother sitting near the main altar while the Hatake stood up and turned to face his brother. "I'll be taking a walk. You don't mind me leaving you with another 'friend' of mine… don't you, Uchiha-sama?"

"Even if I refuse, you wouldn't even bother to listen." Itachi grumbled annoyingly.

"That's right. I don't want the Hokage to know I am slacking off my job." He patted Itachi's head as the elder Uchiha slapped his hand away.

"Back off, Hatake. I'm not in the mood." Itachi threatened, honorifics forgotten.

Kakashi is obviously enjoying himself as he laughs and saluted the young Uchiha before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Itachi finally sighed in relief and stares at his direction, his eyes wandering aimlessly… like he was having a difficulty seeing. _'What is wrong with him?'_

"You must be another ANBU my wife had sent to look after me. I didn't even felt your presence. Impressive." Itachi smiled complimenting him.

Sasuke walked towards his brother and stops a few yards away. Kirara said that his brother was really sick when he met him that day and seeing him right now makes him want to kiss Sakura for helping his brother recover. _'They are really good for each other.'_ He thought.

"She must have told you about my condition huh." Itachi said suddenly, probably starting a conversation. He reached for the teapot that was strategically placed within his brother's reach. Gently, he poured two steaming cups of tea, which was placed at the left side of the tray. He handed Sasuke a cup, missing by a couple of inches from his outstretched hand.

'_What the hell!'_ As Sasuke took the cup from his brothers' hand as he grabs him by the shoulder and deliberately forced the elder Uchiha to look at him in the face.

"Is there something wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Are…" Sasuke cleared his throat. He didn't even recognize his own words as he tried to voice out his suspicion. "Are you blind, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes widen, he reached for Sasuke's face, touching him hesitantly. "Sasuke…" The elder Uchiha breathes his name reverently.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Uchiha Itachi sighed in surrender as he stared right back at his brother. His shrugged his shoulders in a detached way. The light that sneak inside the temple shot through the elder Uchiha's features and Sasuke gasp in shock seeing his brother's eyes.

Itachi's sightless eyes.

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his snicker. Itachi raised his face to question his brother's sudden amusement. The older Uchiha smiled. His little brother had changed so much. He wasn't the same boy from before, a revenge obsessed young man. "May I know what interests you at this moment?" Itachi asks his brother.

"Naruto is overreacting, sending so many ANBUs to make sure I didn't kill you or something." Sasuke spoke in a serious voice. Itachi tilted his head, an attempt to follow his voice, perhaps to look at him. The raven sighed. "I've changed, Itachi. I have no more reason to kill you anymore." He said while avoiding his gaze even though his brother couldn't see; he can feel the embarrassment eating him from the inside. _'You are such an idiot, Sasuke-teme.'_ He tried to imitate Kirara and Naruto's favorite expression inside his head just for good measure.

"I know…" Itachi smiled.

"Hn."

"So…" The black haired Uchiha stood and walks steadily. Sasuke follows his brother's steps. "How are they?"

"They are bothering me with endless questions." Sasuke said in an uninteresting tone. "After I thought them the clan's fire jutsus, they want to know when you will drop by to see them so they can show you their current accomplishments."

Itachi grimaced, troubled, he took one wrong step and fall on his knees. Sasuke appeared in an instant to help his brother up but Itachi held one hand to stop him.

"Even if I wanted to, you of all people should know that what they want isn't possible anymore." Itachi said somberly.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Sasuke asks.

"I can't…"

"Don't tell me you are running away again… Itachi?" The younger Uchih growled in between his teeth.

"Yes, Itachi-kun… You are sooo lame…" Kirara interjected in a lazy tone, appearing from Sasuke's side in a form of cherry blossoms.

"Do you always have to appear so dramatically?" Sasuke asks sullenly. "It hurts my eyes." Itachi laughs earning a glare from the fox.

"Suck it up, you teme. Now, out of my way." The fox answered as she flexed her muscles. "I need to put some sense into your big brother's stubborn head."

Sasuke scoop the fox before she could even grab his brother and heave her over his shoulders like a sack of rice. Kirara shouted in surprise while kicking her legs. "Don't make me drop you Kirara. Now stop wriggling." Itachi snorted in amusement.

"Itachi-kun, you are half blind, but can still see despite the blurry images. I know Sakura-chan have healed your eyes, somehow. So will you stop pretending to be one?" Kirara shrieked in an unladylike voice crossing her arms in an upside down manner.

"Tch." Sasuke smirked. _'I see…'_ The raven noted. Dropping Kirara to her feet, Sasuke patted her head. "Go find Sakura. You do have the scroll right. Make sure the dobe has it. Only him, okay, not anyone else, got it?"

Kirara snarled indignantly. She sticks her tongue out at the two of them before she changed to her fox form and ran off.

'_So she shed her red fur to silver. Interesting?'_ Sasuke thought while staring at Kirara's retreating figure. She was so graceful in her fox form.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it…?" Sasuke turns to face his brother and accompanied him back to the house. Itachi's hold on his arms tightens unintentionally.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I did… before…" Sasuke answered his brother indulgently.

"And now…?"

"Perhaps I still am… But that doesn't concern you anymore…" Sasuke smiled to himself. Humor clearly visible in his voice.

"Why is that?" Itachi asks. His brother helps him seat comfortably in the lanai. He could smell Sakura's potted plants in the garden.

"I'm not the pathetic little brother you left years ago, Itachi." The raven said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared up in the clouds. The sky was clear. Sasuke never thought that he would face his brother without hatred in his heart. Kirara and those brats did change him for the better. And don't forget the blonde idiot who always believed in him. Perhaps, he needs to thank someone in particular as well. Looks like the only way for him to do that is to accompany Kirara in her search for her mother.

"I have changed." Sasuke declared with a serene expression as he looks at his brother. "Besides, I want to make sure that your son would have my trait as punishment for your over protectiveness." He chuckled seeing his brother's shocked expression. "An added bonus if Naruto will be the other godfather… Imagine all the pranks he can teach to your brat… I also heard that Kisame set good examples to be followed…"

"W-what?!" Itachi paled considerably.

The raven couldn't stop himself but laugh. His brother's expression is hilarious.

'_This is going to be so much fun…'_

XoXoXoXoX

"Congratulations Sakura." Hinata greeted the pink haired.

Sakura smiled cheekily as she gently touched her womb.

"When will you tell him?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe later, that is… if Sasuke didn't kill him."

"Yet you leave them alone." The blonde frowned in confusion.

"You worry too much, Naruto. Let them settle their own issues." Sakura said to her Hokage.

"But…" Naruto wailed. Hinata shook her head in warning but the Uzumaki never saw it. Instead he clutched his head in worry. The Hyuga sighed in submission. Naruto and Itachi became really good friends much to Sakura's amusement.

The pink haired chuckled. "So… when will the two of you tie the knot?" Sakura asks, changing the topic. "I did overheard what the council had said to you during the last meeting. Shizune confirmed it as well."

"Uh…" Hinata blushed ten times than her usual shade while Naruto drops from his seat, an undignified fall from the Hokage himself. "Aww… Sakura-chan…" He had the same reddish color as Hinata.

"No wonder Neji wanted to beat you to a pulp, Naruto. You should know by now that the mantle you are wearing is what's keeping you alive. I saw Hanabi and Konohamaru earlier plotting ways to make the two of you procreate and be more…" Sakura coughed. "…Productive."

'_Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen to these two?'_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling slight uneasy. She fanned herself. "I'm going home… I had this urgent need to see my husband. I miss him already." The pink haired smiled and bows to her Hokage. "See you later, fishcake… You too, Hinata-chan."

"Hey! Don't call me that." Naruto shouted in annoyance. Hinata giggled. The Hokage turns to his girlfriend, frowning. "Not you too, Hina-chan…"

XoXoXoXoX

"I'm home…" Sakura called out. The ANBUs that was stationed around the Uchiha district already left the moment she came inside the main house. So far, the place is still intact. That's good; his brother-in-law didn't kill her husband. The pinkette smiled gratefully. She then felt her former teammate's chakra signature with another familiar one at the porch. Peeking slightly, she saw Sasuke sitting while rubbing Kirara's right ear. Her niece is in her fox form. They look so cozy together.

"Oh…" The pink haired hummed in appreciation. "Interesting…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped in surprise from Itachi's sudden appearance. "Shh… Don't make too much noise, we might disturb them…" Sakura whispered.

Itachi smiled. "They already know we are here."

"Eh…?"

"So…" Itachi started as he pulls his wife along to leave the two on their own. "Sasuke told me something… out of the ordinary…"

Sakura flushed slightly. "Oh really…?"

"Well?" Itachi's brows furrowed. Sakura smiled at his reaction and kissed him instead.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. But your idiotic brother killed all the fun. Fantastic." The pink haired whined as she pouts while crossing her arms.

"He was deliberately mocking me." Itachi sighed. "He wanted our son to have his temper and requests for the Hokage to be the Godfather… And Kisame…" The weasel shivered involuntarily. In Amegakure, a certain shark like creature sneezed much to Deidara's curiosity knowing that cold-blooded beings like this particular person doesn't get cold or the likes.

"He said what?!" Sakura screeched.

XoXoXoXoX

_Outside the house…_

[_"I think it's time to go back… I can feel her temper rising from here…"_ Kirara noted mentally.

"_Hn."_ Sasuke huffed.

"_Your funeral, teme…"_ The fox sneered at the raven.]

"Whatever…" Sasuke blankly stated. The young Uchiha chuckled slightly as he heard Sakura's screeching.

"I guess, it is time…" Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kirara asks aloud.

"I want to see how anxious and panic my brother would be as he faces Sakura's pregnancy." Chuckling lightly, Sasuke stared at the fox on his lap. "Besides, I know how eager you are to travel around the world to find your mother. Those brats would be safe here under Itachi's care. And that dobe owes me a favor so he couldn't refuse my request. Also, I deserve a break…"

"Perhaps." The fox nuzzled his hand and stretched comfortably. The Uchiha smiled warmly. "Let's tell those brats the good news…"

"Yes… Good news indeed…" Sasuke noted. Looking at the house, the young Uchiha raised his hand in farewell. "See you soon, big brother…"

Petals of cherry blossoms scatter in the wind as it signaled their departure.

XoXoXoXoX

Feeling his brother disappear with the fox, Itachi smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Sakura asks sullenly. "I can't believe you're actually indulging that good for nothing brother of yours to this crazy idea…" Itachi pulls the pinkette closer and plants a soft kiss on her forehead while embracing his wife tightly.

"Don't… It's all right. You do know that I love spoiling my younger brother in more ways than one. It's no big deal…" He calms her in an assuring manner. "Besides, the Hokage really is part of our lives, remember? So making him the godfather isn't such a bad idea…" Itachi frowned slightly. "…and I am having second thoughts about Kisame…"

"Maybe… But Naruto is…" Sakura pouts as she stared at her husband. Noticing the changes, she couldn't stop herself but smile as well.

"You… you look different, my love… Did something happen while I was gone?" Sakura asks. Itachi shook his head but gave her the sweetest smile she ever saw from him since the day of their marriage.

"It's nothing, princess…" Itachi told her, grasping her hand. "A little of this and some of that…"

"Itachi…" Sakura whined. The Uchiha chuckled as he led her inside the kitchen. "I asked Kirara-chan to help me cook our dinner. Hope you'll like it…" That night, the two shared a wonderful dinner.

A start of many beginnings for all.

That day, Sakura learned that she would never be alone. With Itachi and their child by her side, she will always be happy. After all the hardships that both of them has encountered, finally, Itachi is at peace. Sasuke had forgiven his brother.

Time really did heal all the wounds.

She was able to reunite with her family. If only her parents and Nagato was here.

'_Onee-san, I hope you are here. I can't wait to tell you the good news… You're going to be a new aunt, again…'_ Grinning, Sakura turned to her husband and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you so much, Itachi…" Sakura whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes, feeling contented and at peace. "As I love you, my sweet Sakura…"

XoXoXoXoX

From afar, a cloaked figure smiled serenely as it heard the whispers of the wind, reaching out to someone.

"Hmmm… Is that so… Very… Interesting…" The figure said as it took off its mask and stared at it for a long time, revealing a beautiful face. Dropping the cloak and the mask she wore, the figure showed its voluptuous form and stares at the magnificent scene before her.

Her right eye shows the Rinnegan and the other left eye has the Sharingan… Her rose-colored hair blown soothingly by the gushes of the northern wind.

Another storm has yet to pass.

"Interesting indeed…" Kagura said as she steps over the mask, crushing it.

**The End~**

XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
>Would any of you believe that I finished writing this final chapter during the times I was conceptualizing Chapter 12 to 16?<p>

Hehehe… My bad^^ Sorry about that.

Hope all of you enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed manipulating them. Harhar.

Ah yes, please try to read my other _children_. They're somewhat boring; if you tell the lack of reviews they are receiving. T_T

Anyways, just typed your comments, suggestions, just about anything in the space/ text box below for the review I was always craving about.

Till next time, everyone…

Ja ne!

Zelga Lim Li signing out…

XoXoXoXoX


End file.
